Revenge of The Dead Queen
by MagentaQuinn
Summary: Story two in the Diary of a Groupie series... Magenta and Riff are going through a rather... Trying time, if you know what I mean... Can they get through this? Or are some people too stuck in their ways to change?
1. Chapter 1

A/N The sequel to Dear Diary is here, Revenge of the Dead Queen. From Magenta's POV this time! I hope you enjoy this one! I'm going to do something like I did on the back story. Song of the day! Yes. This is what I shall do. Especially since I listen to music when I write. And in honor of his birthday today... It just doesn't feel like he could be seventy-two.

Today's song: Imagine by John Lennon. (You, you may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one... I hope someday you'll join us, as the world will be as one.)

* * *

_"Riffy tried to kill me. The whole planet of Transexual thinks I'm dead."_

"What?" Columbia and her maid... Child... Thing looked at me.

"My Riffy tried to kill me. And he told the people I was dead." I looked her in the eye.

"Why would he think you were dead?" We both glanced at the little girl.

But I glared. "Excuse me, but I don't think I caught your name."

"My name is Sophie. I am her servant." She bowed. "It's nice to meet you, my queen." I bowed back, out of habit.

"Charmed," I growled out, and turned back to Columbia. "I don't know how, he must of been high with fury, because he had stabbed me, but missed all but one time, and he only made a small scratch. My funeral is being held soon. Closed coffin. Of course. I swung by Nattie's, and Cosmo said he could make a fake me convincingly enough, he should be finished by now." I laughed viciously.

"But if the people see you, won't they know that you're alive?" I snorted, and deepened my voice. I walked over to the desk in the corner of the room, sat down, and threw my bags into a pile on the other side.

"Well, little piece of sanity Sophie, I have the fixation for that." I pulled out my computer, and opened it. "I have a few pairs of earplugs, Sophie, Columbia. Grab a pair. I'm going to use the mind control again." Collie helped Sophie put her earplugs in. I started up my computer, typed the codes, and started talking. "Hello Earthlings. This is going to come as a little bit of a shocker." I laughed again, and sang the twenty note tune, then started talking again. "There has been an incident on Transexual, it seems the king thinks I am dead. So if you see me, you need to think I am dead too. I know it will be hard to forget this hair," I gestured to my hair, "or this face," and then my face. "But you have to. I am dead." I waved, and closed the top. I nodded, and they took the earplugs out. I laughed. "They should think I'm dead now."

"Can I see that?" Sophie's grubby little hands came out.

"Sure." I handed the computer over to her. She was mesmerized. She reminded me so much of Pat and Ciffa... I suddenly remembered them. "I should call Nattie, she has the twins."

I walked into the hallway, past the desk, where the women smiled. "Excuse me? What's your name?"

I turned to her. "Oh, I'm Magenta."

"Oh, that's a shame that the queen died so young." I faked looking like I was mourning.

"I know, isn't it?" I smiled sweetly at the lady, and it seemed to cheer her up. I stepped outside, and called Nation on my mobile I brought from the castle. "Nation?"

"Hello? Who is this?" I squinted my eyes. The moon wasn't that bright.

"Magenta?" She paused.

"I'm sorry, but didn't the queen die?" There was a silence. "I'm just joking. We all put ear plugs in." I let out my breath that I had been holding since I said my name.

"Really, it broadcast there too?" I could hear one of the girls murmur.

"Yeah, it did. The twins really miss you..." I smiled.

"I bet they do. When can you bring them?" She sighed.

"You know my answer. Why I wouldn't let you take them in the first place. When you and Columbia settle down, and live somewhere more stable than a motel room. It's about them. Not you running away from Riff Raff. You want their life to be-" I groaned.

"We will... It just... Takes time. I only died today." I chuckled softly.

She laughed. "Oh, Janet went into labor. I thought you should tell Columbia that. She says she'll come down with Stiletto and the twins, to let Columbia meet little Sonny. Or Columbia could come now, if you're fine with being alone." I nodded to myself.

"That's nice. Tell her that it's okay, we all have done it." I paused, trying to suck my words back in. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I have Scarlet, and she's all I need to keep me sane. And I think she is bonding with the twins, they seem to like each other. They've not known each other for a month, but they seem to."She laughed.

"Well say hello from Mu-" I heard one cry. "You need to go now, so bye, tell everyone I love them." I sighed.

"I will, and I'll see if I can console Riff." I looked at the phone.

"Right. Bye." I hung up, I knew she couldn't of heard me, and leaned against the wall. My Riffy, who tried to kill me. My brother, the love of my life, who just gave it up at the thought of me being unfaithful. And he was perfectly fine with me being with Columbia. He thought I was with De Lordy... I wouldn't even think of it. He was threatened... Maybe because it was another man? Maybe he thought Columbia was a fad. Maybe he thought that was how we expressed affection, I mean the closest to a friend he had was me. But that doesn't change anything. The cut on my stomach wasn't deep, but it ran all the way across it.

"Want a cig?" I looked over at the woman beside me.

"You get much business outside the motel?" She laughed, in her deep voice. But this one was a woman.

"Please. Rooms on the first floor are ours. Our pimp owns the place." I nodded my head up.

"You know that queen?" She rolled her eyes.

"Look. I'm a Heterosexual Magenta. From _your_ galaxy. And when I heard the first note, I plugged my ears. I knew what you were trying to do." She laughed. "Well, I don't. What happened?" I lifted my shirt. "Oh, that shit bites." She lit her cigarette. "Brother do that?" I nodded. "At least you'll stop getting death threats if you're already dead." I looked her in the eye.

"Okay. This is the only offer I'm giving you. How many diseases do you have?" She laughed.

"I'm smart, honey. I don't have any." She snorted.

I smiled, and turned to her. "I will provide lodging for one year. I will give you clothes and food. I will provide everything you need. You'll be like my child. However, if you do not get a steady job, or if I catch you doing drugs, you're out." She looked at me for a second, and put out her cig on the brick wall. "All I need is your ID. The thing that proves you're from Heterosexual." She nodded quickly, and looked at my watch. "I would like to take you in. I've always liked the ladies of the streets. I was friends with a lot of them back in America." She nodded.

"I..." She ran off to behind the hotel. She came bag with a small backpack. She ruffled through it, and found a passport.

"Colette Austin. Female. Five foot four... Eye color brown. Hair color black." I looked up at her and snorted. "Age-" She jerked it out of my hand, and I smiled at her. "You've passed the test. Get your bag." She led me to where he was currently. "Hello?" He glared at me. "This bitch is mine now. How much 'ou want?"

He looked at me. "This one? The bad one? Fuck. A hundred twenty. Maybe less." I opened my clutch and handed him a hundred wad, and a twenty. He laughed. "You just made the worst purchase of your life." I nodded.

"I can change 'er." I hit her on the side of her breast, and she squeaked. "Need to do something 'bout that."

"Damn girl. You ever need a job, get my number." He waved us off.

We walked back to the hotel, and got her a room. I helped her sort her things into things that were in the good pile, in the bad pile, and in the burn pile. "And you're okay?" She nodded. "Okay." I walked out, and back into Columbia's room. "Janet is having her baby. Nattie said you could go, I can baby-sit little Sophie here."

"Really! Thank you!" She jumped up, and kissed me on the cheek. She ran over to the bathroom, and I felt the transducer fire up.

"You used to be the queen?" I sat down on the chair, and I rolled over to the bed.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I did. I can't really be now."

"I heard that your husband was your brother." I raised my eyebrows, and she just looked innocently at me.

"Yeah. Where did you hear that?" She traced the pattern on the duvet with her finger.

"The people that my mummy gave me to." My heart softened a little.

"Well, it is true, he is my brother." I nodded my head.

"Why?" My eyes squinted slightly at her.

"Do you love anybody? Or anything?" She was silent for a moment, and I closed my eyes.

She took a sharp breath in, and my eyes shot open. "The lady that took care of me mainly. After my mum gave me up."

"Well, I used to feel to feel like that about Riffy, except so much stronger. We have two babies together." Her tiny little blond brow furrowed. She messed with the frill on her dress.

"You used to feel like that?" I laughed, and grabbed a little bit of my frizzy hair, pulling it. A bad habit from my teenage years. It was better than the almost faded scars on the underside of my breast, and the hidden ones on my arms. Whatever. I cut to deal with pain, Riff used morphine. In retrospect, we were both stupid, but teenage years are times to make mistakes. Unfortunately, as my scars started to heal, his addiction didn't, he started to get more and more thin, and lose hair. I made him quit when I got to the castle, but Frank wouldn't rewrite his song. Riff is forever stuck waiting for his "candyman."

Sophie touched me, and snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yes. I had to come here beca-" She breathed out hard.

"I heard you say he tried to kill you." The fluffy little girl was gone now, and I was stuck back with the little maid I first met.

I laughed. I was going insane. I couldn't even feel the regret that I should "Yeah. He did."

"I've heard worse." She smiled at me.

"Like what?" She blushed and looked down.

"A lot of dirty words, how babies are... Formed..." A grin broke through my red lips. "A lot of mean things. And the man who the lady tried to have babies with, he would smell really weird and hit her. She never would let him around me." The grin vanished. If Mum could of been like that to Riff and I.

"Well, you won't have to worry. As long as you are with Columbia and I, you'll be safe." She grinned.

"Can I call you Genta?" I laughed, and spun the seat around. I hitched my legs to either side of the back.

"What?" She giggled.

"Well, Columbia said I could call her Mum, Collie or Coco, but she said to ask if I can call you Genta." I shook my head. _That girl..._

"Only if I can call you something." She came closer to me.

"You are. My real name is Sophia." I thought for a moment.

"Fine." I smiled. "Genta, Collie, and Sophie."

"Cool." I laughed. "Do you have pictures of the kids?"

"Yeah." I pulled out my billfold. "These are them."

I smiled as her eyes widened. "This one looks like you. Does this one look like your brother?"

"Yeah. This one's Patricia, the red headed one, and this one's Pacifica, the blonde one."

"Those are nice names." She sighed, and gave me a hug. "Thank you, for making me feel better." She laid down, and I laid down beside her.

"You're welcome. How old are you?"

She yawned. "I'm six." She closed her eyes.

That caused me to yawn. "Goodnight Sophie."

"Night night Genta."

* * *

Okay, so, if you don't like this writing format, tell me. Because frankly, I don't like writing like this. But "All dialogue needs to have actions with it," yada yada yada.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Today's Song:

She Don't Use Jelly, Flaming Lips. (She don't use butter, she don't use cheese, she don't use jelly or any of these. She uses Vaseline.)

* * *

The next morning, I was woke up to sunlight drifting through the window. I noticed that Sophie was curled up on me, so I just left her there. It couldn't of been eight in the morning, when the alarm was set, but the smallest of light will wake me up. I noticed Columbia was still not in the room, she must of still with Janet.

I got dressed, and brought a change of clothes into Colette's room. "Wake up!" She woke up, and jerked the covers back up, over her breasts. I looked her up and down. "My god." I rolled the desk chair into the bathroom. "Sit." She nodded. "Now."

"I'm naked." I glared at her, and she pointed to her robe. I threw it at her, and ran back into Columbia's room. I got my big bag of beauty products, and ran into the bathroom.

"Ew..." I cleaned off all of the skin on her face, probably removing a few layers. "Now..." I got my eyebrow wax, scissors and tweezers. "This'll only hurt a bit." I did her eyebrows, and plucked a few loose hairs around her hairline. I trimmed her nose hair, and took the ring out. I fixed her eyelashes, I waxed her upper lip, and stepped back to marvel at my finished work. I scrubbed a few more layers off, finally putting a mask on.

"I can't feel my face." I washed my hands off, and started to take more things out of my bag.

"Shh!" She laughed, as I let her hair down. I wet it, and combed through it. I died it black again, and then I absolutely _soaked_ it in conditioner, the heavy duty kind. I set an egg timer for ten minutes. It rang, scaring us both. I scrubbed her face off, leaving a new, glowing face and neck. I undid her hair, and washed all of the conditioner out. I brushed it down, and turned her towards me. I put a towel over her shoulders, and started to cut her hair. I finally got it even at her shoulders, and pinned it away. I did her makeup, I paled out all of her features, and made her lips bright red, and a dusting of purple on her eyes. I stood her up, smiling, and helped her into her clothes. A button up white skirt, a black vest, and black pleated pants. I put a black fedora on her head, and I smiled. "You're perfect." She really was, I envy her.

She looked over in the mirror, and she squeaked. I looked at my watch. "It's only about seven." I looked up at her, and put my arm down.

"Alright then." I got my computer, and sat down on her bed. "Here's some apartment listings that I found. Look through them." She nodded, and I sat down on the bed with her. She finally decided for a cheaper one. A pretty good sized kitchen, she had dropped out of culinary school, one bed, one bath, a common room, with a fire place even. I pulled up some websites that shipped clothes directly from Transylvania and told her to assemble ten outfits. She nodded. I approved of six of the outfits, getting her about twenty more. "Now. I have a list of jobs you can get..." I doodled some possible careers for her stationary. "Good luck. I'll come back either tonight or tomorrow morning. Early." I smiled, and walked back into Columbia's room.

She was still with Janet. How sweet. Columbia might have bad memories, of what happened to me, of what can't be redone. How if I moved, the babies would to, and it felt as if they were slowly ripping another layer of my organs off. How if someone they didn't like spoke to them, they twisted around, causing me to go white. How if I even spoke sometimes, it felt like they were going to puncture something. Which, in fact, they did. Why Riff wouldn't come for the birth of Scarlet, because he couldn't loose her. Ironic. He never tried to kill Columbia.

I walked into the bathroom, and fixed myself a little. I walked out, and found Sophie on my laptop. "I'm sorry, I was looking for property deals."

"Really? Did you find anything?" I sat down on the cream colored blanket. The way it looked, it wasn't naturally cream colored.

"Well, it depends on some variables." I squinted at the tiny print she had the screen set to.

"Like what?"

"If Collie will give me up, how long you will be staying, how long all of us will be staying, if we will be renting or buying the house, how many bed, bath, or if you want something more along an apartment." She looked up at me expectantly. I had no idea.

"Well, I'm hoping that both of us will stay with her for a while, but only renting the house. Most likely, we will have you, Patricia, Pacifica, Columbia and I, oh, and my dog. So two or three bed, hopefully two bath, but no apartment." She nodded, scrolling through some things.

"Price range?" She hummed a little to herself, and I smiled.

"Anything." I wrapped my arm around her.

"We have about five offers fitting that... And here they are. They each have there own perks, like a few have swimming pools, this one has two walk-in closets, this one is right on the beach." I raised my eyebrows. That one with the pool looked nice...

I sighed. "Which would you like to live in?"

"What do you mean?" I rubbed her tiny little arm.

"Well, it's obvious that you don't have that much freedom." I laughed, and she looked at me like I was mad. "You were given to Columbia."

"True..." She looked down, and blushed. "I like this one." She clicked on the link, and my internet box was blinking horribly. It was the one with the pool, spa, and one walk-in closet.

I looked at the address. It was within walking distance of the one Collette bought. "This looks nice. We'll have to clear it with Columbia though."

"That's fine. She'll probably allow it." But her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" She nodded slowly, almost embarrassed.

"A little." She looked down. And I knew it. I knew how to get her trust, all of a sudden.

"Sophie, have you ever been to France?" She shook her head. "Well, do you want to?"

"Yes! They are the food capitol of the world." Among other things, but I went along with it, to spare her little mind.

"Oui." I smiled at her.

I had left Columbia a note taped to the wall, saying that Sophie and I went to Paris for a while. "Are we ready to go?"

"Are you ready to eat snails?" I laughed.

"Sure..." She looked terrified now.

"Then yes!" I dragged her to the shower.

We stepped in, and I could tell she was nervous. "How does this work?"

I put my finger to my lips. "Once you start feeling tingly, don't speak." I pressed the buttons, and we dissolved and she looked at the pixels in her wasting away, like Columbia did her first time.

We arrived, and it was about midday, just like I had planned I stopped the nearest person. "Excuse moi, mais ou est la fete?"

"Oui." The lady pointed us on our way. I had set it to the perfect date, the day of a large feast.

"What did you say?" She was holding my dress, unconsciously.

"I said excuse me, but where is the feast?" She nodded.

"What feast?" I giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Look at your clothes." She gasped, as she realized she was dressed in clothes from the eighteen hundreds. That is one of the best tricks I think it can pull off. It can change your clothes to update to the time period.

"Where are we?" I rolled my eyes, scooting her down the Champs-Elysees.

"I told you, Paris." She laughed.

"No I mean whe-" But I had whisked her away, to the countless tables, that were being set up, by the river. I had always forgot what this feast was for, but it was an interesting location to go to, if you're bored. I believe it was for the construction of the Eiffel tower. Or giving America the Statue of Liberty. I'm not good with history.

We had went over and sampled some of the foods, truffles, cheeses, walnuts, chestnuts, crepes, and all kinds of fruit tarts. "Do you like?"

"Of course!" She finished with her small serving. "So that thing can take you anywhere you want?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."

"What about the Burmuda Triangle?" I narrowed my eyes, not being able to figure out why someone would possibly want to go there.

"If it's real." She giggled.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to the Louvre." She pointed over to it, and I smiled. It was very nice, I could see why she wanted to go.

"Well, that could work. But, let's head back. I'm sure Columbia would love to see it too." I laughed, at her contagious giggling.

"Okay!" We made it back to the motel we came from, and went back to New Zealand. I heard a familiar laugh...

A little to familiar... "Janet?"

I stepped out of the bathroom, and saw her standing by the bed. "And you had the nerve to go without us."

I hugged her. "Where's Collie?"

"She went out to smoke." She straightened her shirt.

I laughed. "She's going to kill herself."

"That's not true. I smoke, drink, watch television! And I'm healthy." I poked her in the stomach.

"That's water weight." Sophie looked up at her.

"Well what's your name? You look like me when I was younger." I knew Sophie regretted her comment, because she tightened her grip on my hand, and backed away.

"Sophie. I assume you are Janet?" I smirked.

Janet stood up straighter at this. "Yes. It is nice to meet you."

"Where is your baby, Sonny did they say?" Janet was very spooked that Sophie was so formal.

"Yes... His name is Sonny. Columbia has him." I stepped forward.

"Wait, she's smoking, and she has your baby? Who was born this morning?" She grinned.

"No, he was born yesterday. And she's not exactly smoking." Janet walked over and opened the door.

Columbia was standing, with the twins, Stiletto, and I think it was Sonny, but I was to busy swooping the twins up. I took the to the bed. They were eleven months now, so they most likely, will have a birthday on Earth. "Hey." I snuggled them each. "How are you guys! It's been so long..."

"It's been two days..." I shook my head, and I could feel a trail of muddy tears start to run down my cheeks.

"No. Riffy wouldn't allow me to see them for about a week before. I had Nattie keep care of them, because I think he wanted them dead." They looked up at me, and Ciffa reached towards my face. I laughed, and she moved her hand towards my mouth. This made Collie laugh, and they started crying.

"What the hell! No babies like me! How am I going to have kids?" She plunked down into a chair, and put her hands into her short pink hair.

We all laughed. "You did."

"But if I keep this one, and I laugh, they will cry." I shrugged.

"Okay, well maybe, since it's your egg-" Janet looked in her bag as something started beeping. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry. I have to get back."

Columbia and I stood up. "To where?"

"I'm going back to Denton." She hugged us both tightly.

"And putting Sonny on someone's doorstep?" I laughed, and sat down.

"That's a good idea, maybe." My jaw dropped. "I love you all, and Sonny does too." She scooped him up, and walked into the bathroom. As she and her bags started to dissolve she shouted something. "Sonny isn't Alston's baby... It's Fra-"

But she was cut short when she finished dissolving. "Did she say it was Franks baby?"

"I - I think so. But, Sophie found us a house." I pulled out my computer, and showed her.

"Oh, it's right here in Hamilton. Cool. We'll need to make the highest bid... No problem, right?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Not at all. Pack your bags..." I walked and put my one folded shirt into my bag, and my makeup that I helped Colette with.

"Yay!" She started running around packing. All I put my computer in my bag, and I was done. "What's wrong?"

"I miss my Riffy." I hugged a pillow. It wasn't as skinny and bony as he was. It was fat.

"Oh honey, I know." She kissed my forehead. I saw the look on her face, and that means she had an idea. "Do you still recall the faithful night we crossed the Rio Grande?"

"What?" I looked up at her, and then at the stain my mascara had left on 'Riffy'.

She grinned. "I can see it in your eyes, how proud you were to fight for freedom in this land." I realized what she was doing.

"No! Come on!" I put my finger over her lips, but she backed away.

She started singing. "There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernando."

I groaned, and Sophie laughed. "They were shining there for you and me, for liberty, Fernando."

"You know ABBA?" I looked at Sophie, she nodded, and she and Columbia sang together. They got up and danced too.

"Though we never thought that we could lose, there's no regret." I hit my head against the pillow. Repeatedly.

"If I had to do the same again, I would my friend, Fernando." I sang the last line, and they were awestruck.

"Good job Genta, I'll stop now." I looked at her. "Okay, no I won't." She hummed it, and I threw the pillow at her, and went to do something with my hair, which had proofed up again.

I brushed my hair, got it halfway flat, and walked out. I was amazed at the sight. It was completely clean and packed, even though I was only in there for two minutes. "Is that your tick?"

"Yes. I'm half Asexual." I smirked.

"Nice. How..." She looked annoyed, because I had made a circle with my left hand, and stuck my pointer finger put and my right, and I was starting to-

"My mother was raped here on Earth." Columbia laughed at my gesture.

"Ahh. So are we ready?" She nodded.

Columbia stood up. "Just something to clear up..."

"What?" I stressed the 'a', because she had the habit of annoying people with questions.

"How is this going to work. Will I be your wife again, and this our adopted daughter?" I thought for a moment, my eyes wandering. She would be a good wife... She was for the month we were married.

Sophie's voice dropped. "You two were married?"

"Yes... She scared me into giving birth saying that the divorce wasn't final." I laughed, and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"And you were a surrogate, right?" Columbia nodded.

"Yep. For one of my closest friends." Sophie grinned.

"That's nice." My head tilted a little, and I walked back over to my bags, goosing Columbia, and making her giggle, on the way.

"Well, lets get on the road, Fernando." They laughed, and we went downstairs, checked out, and headed into the parking lot. "Mortal." The short man getting into his car turned to us. I leaned down to his ear, grabbing his neck so he wouldn't move, and I sang the tune. "This is our car." He nodded, handing us the keys, and walking away.

"You've got to teach me how to do that!" I laughed, jingling the keys.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N My friend pointed out that these songs have had nothing to do with the chapter. She's right. You listen to these songs, because they're good/weird. I have found a perfect song for Magenta and Riff Raff's situation. Seriously, and that will be today's song.

Today's Song:

Run For Your Life, The Beatles. (I'd rather see you dead, little girl than to be with another man. You'd better keep your head, little girl, or I won't know where I am. You better run for your life if you can, little girl, hide your head in the sand, little girl, catch you with another man, that's the end, little girl. Well you know that I'm a wicked guy. And I was born with a jealous mind. And I can't spend my whole life tryin' to make you toe the line.) - These lyrics made me, literally, think "holly fuck. That's Riff Raff." I was born with a jealous mind, I'm a wicked guy, (Well, Richard is wicked. Wicked awesome. Riff's just crazy.) And he's saying she better run for her life if he catches her with another man.

Let's review. Riff Raff is told, by De Lordy, that Magenta sleeps with her. (He's caught her with another man.) He kills her. (That's the end, little girl.)

So, it's a bright and beaming Monday! We need to get up! Get active! Oh, and, with Halloween quickly approaching, who's going to Rocky? One of my best friends lost her virginity this weekend... Hilarious.

* * *

It took about a week to finalise everything with the realtor, but we got settled in, and it's great. Colette's apartment was great too, and she had found a job working in a local restaurant. She has to take drug tests monthly, so I just get reports from that.

The house is fully furnished, so all we had to do is get our belongings from the hotel, and we were good. Except, with one of the bedrooms, we just moved out the bed, and put the cribs in. Columbia and I were together again, and we had the first bedroom, Sophie had the room across the hall, and the twins have the one next to Collie and I. Columbia and I were sitting in the living room, with Sophie on my computer. "Why can't we?"

I laughed. "Columbia Campbell! No!"

"Why? It will be like in the castle!" She laughed along with me. We can never have a serious conversation.

"Do you want to do it with a dead person!" She curled more into my side.

"No, but if it was you, then yes!" I kissed her head.

We looked at Sophie, who had magically appeared in the doorframe. "So you're pansexual, and you're willing to have sex with dead bodies?"

"Hush up! I don't want to hear that out of your mouth again!" She giggled, because she couldn't make a serious tone last more than a sentence.

"You know, she's right, Collie." She looked at me in exasperation. "Sophie, go check on the babies. I need to have a word with Mum." I am Genta, Columbia is Mum. Once she left, I turned toward Columbia. "Is this how you want your girl to remember us? Her lesbian mums fighting about whether or not to have sex?"

"I guess not... It's just... I'm wondering where the old Genta went." I sighed.

"What do you mean this time?" She played with the engagement ring she bought herself.

"First, you would sleep with anyone for a juicebox." Ah, kindergarten. Where sleeping with people meant sleeping on the same mat. "Then you killed Frank, and you seemed less slutty, but more easygoing. You didn't defend everything you did, and you apologise more. Now, you're... Unattached. Talking more, but what you say doesn't make sense. Caring, but shying away from real emotion. The only time I have seen you cry since you got here is holding the twins."

I closed my eyes, and sunk further into the solid white couch. "I know, but it's hard for me."

"Why?" My face went back into it's seamless expression, and she sighed.

"I've been abandoned by the person who made both our lives a living hell, but promised to spend it with me." She tried to laugh, but it came out a huff.

"Now you know how I felt about Eddie." Like Frank could have made your life that bad.

"Really?" My tone was sarcastic, but she mistook it.

"Yeah. It hurt me so much, I'm switching to women." I laughed.

"Isn't that what that ring is for?" She giggled.

"Good." I kissed her.

"The twins wish their mummy spent less time kissing my mum, and more time with them." I got up.

"Sorry, Sophie." I smiled at her. "I'll go play with them. Why don't you go feed Stiletto?"

"Yes Ma'am." She walked into the kitchen.

"It's nice having a little bitch." Columbia laughed.

"I know. I should probably check on the twins." I sighed, and walked the hallway in silence, until I got to their room. "Hey!" They sat and looked at me. "How are you?"

And this cycle went on for about seven years, Columbia and I were in our mid thirties, and Sophie was about thirteen. About two years after I bought Colette, she got proposed to by her co-worker, and she got moved back to France. She lost most contact with me, but I had enough faith for her not to slip back.

The day after the twins turned eight, it changed. We had been talking to Janet over the years, and Sonny was, in fact, Franks baby, and, my research was wrong, her's was right. She did lie, about how far along she was. For some reason, he aged exceptionally, and he looked and acted about seventeen. They said Frank was like that too, he aged quickly in his childhood years. In fact, most of the Furters did. But, the day after the twins turned eight, I got a call from Nattie. "Hello? Magenta?"

"Yeah, what do you need?" I was putting some letters Collette mailed me up, and started walking to the kitchen with the recipes.

"Well, let me fill you in on some information. After Janet gave Sonny away, we thought we would never hear from 'em again, but we were wrong. It seems Riff Raff is having to go back to Denton." I pulled the rack out of the cupboard.

"And how does this concern Sonny?" She sighed.

"He has to investigate the death of Frank-N-Furter. With that guy, De Lordy" My heart stopped at his name.

"So?" I hit them hard against the granite, and shoved them into the box.

"You know who Sonny was adopted by, right? The lead of the investigation agency for one, and as a second, a Steve works for him. Mr. Steve Majors." I put them back into the cupboard.

My voice was weak, all of a sudden. "And is he related to Brad?"

"Yes. His brother." My brow furrowed.

"I thought Farley was his brother." She sighed.

"That's what we can't figure out." I was silent. "Magenta?"

"Anything else?" My voice broke.

"One more thing. Have you heard his latest song? The Moon Drenched Shores Of Transylvania?" She laughed.

"No..." She continued laughed.

"Look it up. That's really all I can say." I thought. Transylvania is a galaxy... I crossed my fingers.

"How's Janet?" She laughed, but her voice raised in pitch.

"That's another I can't figure out. She doesn't remember much except her life on the streets, which she went back to shortly." I rolled my eyes. Sounds about right.

"I don't know..." I heard Cosmo in the background.

"Bye." I laughed.

"Bye." She hung up. It must of been nice to have affection, but I refuse to let Columbia give me too much affection, I just can't. I, even though it was seven bloody years ago, I still think about him. I know I sound like an emotional teenager, but, inside, he is my brother. And I still love him, even if he doesn't love me back.

I walked into Sophie's room, and fell down on the bed beside her. She put down her book. "What do you need?"

"My Riffy back." I laughed. "Maybe I should pray. That works, right?"

"All religion, my friend, is simply evolved out of fraud, fear, greed, imagination, and poetry." I looked up at her. "Poe?" I shook my head. "As in Edgar Allen?"

"I'm not smart honey." She laughed. "All I know is that creepy ass Raven."

"Genta... It's been almost eight years... Why do you bring him up?" I snuggled into a throw pillow.

"He's coming back to Earth." She nodded, getting out her journal.

"Why do you care so much?" She scribbled down a few notes.

"I remember asking you this the first time I met you, when you were still such a young girl. But, have you ever loved anyone?" She smiled.

"My boyfriend." My eyebrows raised.

"Have you slept with him yet?" I giggled at her expression.

"No... I'm Asexual." I nodded.

"Good. Try to keep pure for another year, and you'll beat me." She laughed, writing something else down. "But, I still feel that way about Riff Raff."

"After this whole time?" I nodded.

"Yeah." She scribbled some more things down, but put down her notepad lightly.

"Mum needs to play love doctor, doesn't she?" I nodded.

"Yeah." I smiled, back to my usual mood. "So, when are we going to meet this boy?"

"He's been wanting to meet you guy's for a while..." She laughed. "Mostly because he doesn't know you."

I laughed. "Well why don't you bring him home from your classes tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow... Okay... I'll see." She got up to get her bag, but turned back around. "One more thing."

"Yes?" I got up, and brushed off my loose shirt.

"Will I be given away again? Like you were given to Frank?" I clicked over to her.

"No... I think Collie was supposed to be your boss from when you were six... My god." It hit me like a truck.

She was hesitant. "What?"

"No- Just nothing. Go... Feed the dog." She sighed, and I ran out to Collie, chatting with Nell, who had been visiting for about a week. Nattie and her came for the twin's birthday, but Nattie had to go back to her life... Where Nellie doesn't have one. Yet. She married that Ricky guy, and I think she has a baby on the way, or she's just fat. "Columbia, can I speak to you?"

"Sure babe." She hopped up, and I led her to the kitchen.

"For all the time Sophie has been here, we thought she was just a gift to the queen, right?" She nodded.

"What?" I waved off Nell.

"I figured out why Sophie was given to you." She put down her magazine.

"Didn't they just give her to me as a welcoming gift?" I shook my head.

"That's what I thought too, but no. You know at sixteen, where all children have to be given over to an official, to start their life working?" Her face dropped.

"Oh shit..." She squeaked. "I can't be a Frank! The only whip I have is a bedroom one!"

Nell raised her eyebrows. "I think that's why they gave Sophie to you."

"That doesn't make sense though." I shook my head again, this time hard enough to get my hair loose.

She tucked it behind my ear. "Yes, it does. Just don't interupt, this has a breakthrough at the end. The galaxy of Translyvania has divised a system over the years after the revalution. About two hundred years ago, there was a rebbelion over the capitol planet, the moon. On the moon, there used to be an all comanding government source. The moon is like Earth's sun, enormas, but the moon didn't have any heat. The capitol on the moon, I will refer to them as the moon, they controlled everything, because there was no individual government on each planet like there is today. The planet finally rebelled against the moon, and the planets won. With some costs. To keep the moon happy, as they are head of all the kings and queens, we have to sacrafice our children. Trust worthy people were selected to mentor the children. You can also register with the government, as the forms to are very easy to come by. The day a teenager turns sixteen, they are taken away from there homes, and into the care of the mentor. Of course, people like Frank, who were high in the government, were not the best."

"What does that have to do with Sophie?" I laughed.

"And I can tell you that too!" I grinned, rolling my eyes. "You are trustworthy."

"Really?" Nell didn't believe it either.

"But I'm an Earthling." Nell laughed.

"You're very high up on the royal court of Transexual." She nodded, thoughtfully.

"Maybe." I gasped.

"Oh my god, I forgot to tell you. Our daughter has a boyfriend. And she's not a slut!" Nell groaned.

"Wow... That's weird. Especially since she was raised by us." I laughed.

"I wouldn't expect it..." Columbia mockingly hit Nell in the arm.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Today's Song:

Lola: The Kinks (Now I'm not dumb but I can't understand how she walks like a woman but talks like a man.)

Oh, and Meghan and I are watching Magic Mike... I have a feeling she's a little more excited than me. There might be a Halloween and or strip club oneshot on it's way. We'll see.

* * *

"Bye babe, we love you." I kissed her head as she went to the bathroom. We had a transducer installed, but it was in the bathroom. "And you're bringing him over right?" She nodded, because she was pixelating away. "Does he have a funny accent?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

I don't see why, don't people from New York have different accents as say, London? Let me explain why Sophie had to go to New York. We had her register with a college, when she was twelve, and she got in. Now we have to beam her there at about six, and she get's back about nine. Her classes don't last that long, but she has met some people, like her boyfriend, and she says she's never seen anything like the city. I walked into the kitchen, where Columbia was making Nell some food. It looked like it came from Transexual, so I walked there first. As soon a she cracked an egg and the yolk was white, I knew it. "Hey."

"What are you fixing?"

"I'm fixin' eggs, toast, and that weird bacon."

"It's not bacon. It's fake. Okay?"

She put the whisk that she was stirring with to her forehead. "Ma'am yes Ma'am!"

"Shut up." I laughed. "Why are you cooking this early?"

"Because someone important is coming at eight."

"They will be gone by about six tonight, right? Because I wanted to start cooking an elaborate meal, and since we have so many ingredients," I picked up a jar of white cinnamon and sniffed it. "We can afford to use some."

"Yeah. They'll be gone by six." I cut off a slice of bread, toasting it. "But, more important, how are we going to embarrass Sophie?"

"Well..." And in a matter of hours, we had a whole plan worked out, when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh my god! Get in the bathroom! Now!" She shoved me towards it, and locked it from the outside. "I'll get the twins in the carpool!"

I just sat in there. What was going on? I decided that I was going to listen in on their conversation.

"Richard! How's Kimi?"

"Columbia, I've told you..." Nell interrupted Columbia.

"I'm sorry. But really, what do we have to talk about? You'll tell me nothing of your work, nothing of your personal life, what? The only thing I have is seventy five! And eighty one, but that one was just boring!"

"How about we talk about you? Because Kimi is gone." My heart dropped. It sounded so much like Riffy.

Before I knew it I was screaming and clawing at the door. "Columbia! Let me out! I'll kill myself!"

"My god, what's that? Is that... Her?"

"No, it's just our dog. OUR DOG I WISH WOULD BE QUIET!"

"YOU BITCH! LET ME OUT!"

"I'm getting out of here... Bye Columbia, Nell, and... Dog."

"Magenta!"

"Yes... Goodbye." I could hear a door slam.

"Can I come out now?"

"No! You're being punished! You're not allowed to come out until Sophie comes!"

"What about cooking?"

"We can do that!"

"Sure..."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever..." I curled up under the sink, and fell asleep. I suppose it was nine, because I felt the tingling. I decided it was best if I was pretending to be asleep.

"So how was your first time in a transducer?"

"It was like nothing I have experienced before, I'll tell you that."

"Let's just get out of here."

"Not so fast." I yawned and came out from under the sink. "You need to scream at your mum, tell her to let us out. I've been locked in here all day."

"Columbia! Mum!"

"Sophie!" She kissed her head when she unlocked the door. "And you are..."

"Rintaro."

"An Asian. Very nice."

"Oh god, mum..."

"No, it's fine. It's very nice to meet you."

"You too. What are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, I brought a movie to watch, I think you'll find it interesting."

"Really? What is it?"

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"Rocky Horror?" I exchanged a frightened glance with Columbia.

"Yeah..." Sophie looked at us, and I knew something was up.

"That seems interesting. Collie, you fixed dinner, right?"

"Nell did, but it's ready."

"Fantastic. How about we eat on the couch, in front of the television."

"Okay..." They put the movie in, and I went and got the food. I heard the opening song, but I continued with the food. But Columbia screeched.

"Magenta! Come in here!" I carried the tray in, and froze. There was the song, that I had sung so many times before, being sung by a pair of bright red lips. Then, as the chorus came on, it said The Rocky Horror Picture Show in big, bloody letter, and as a trail of blood dripped from the 'S' I was hooked. But then it said staring, and Tim Curry flashed on the screen, who I assume is a British actor or something. Under it, it said As Doctor Frank-N-Furter (A Scientist), and my heart stopped.

"Sophie... Sophie, pause it." Columbia looked like she was about to burst into tears.

She didn't get up. "Sophia, pause the bloody movie!" But it was too late, it had already gone to something that said Janet Weiss (A Heroine), and Columbia shrieked.

"What is this movie about?"

Sophie could barely speak, she wasn't used to being shouted at. "Y-You guys."

"Well, in that case, let's watch this, and not expect either of us to sob!"

"Okay..."

And we did. As soon as Brad went off, it said Riff Raff, and I collapsed onto Columbia. "There... There's you." I looked up, and saw Magenta (A Domestic).

"And you." I playfully shoved her. We sat for a little while, until it said Eddie. She cried again, and I shot a glare at at Sophie.

"Let's umm... Fast foward it a little." She stopped where what looked like a pretty good reprisentatioon of Brad and Janet were in a car. Before you knew it, there tire popped, and they headed through the rain. They started singing, and they both took a short break. My heart stopped when I saw something in the window. An identical twin to my Riffy, with even a similar voice. The song ended, and the narrorator came on. "Aww, I love no neck." Sophie sighed and cuddled up to the Asian kid.

"What?"

"The shirt he's wearing make's him look like he doesn't have a neck."

"Okay..." But he soon flashed of the screen, and what looked like the front porch of the castle came into view. It even looked like the same gargoyle... When Riffy opened the door though... I couldn't cry, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even breathe. They walked inside, and it was just a view of the staircase. "Oh! That's me! On the stairs!" I smiled for the first time. They walked over, and Riff started talking. And I knew my cue. "Your lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!" I laughed like the Patricia girl on screen did. Now, hopefully, it was a coincidence that my Pat has that name... "My god, is my hair really that big?"

"Yes it is mum, but this is our favorite song."

"Really? We happen to know it to." Sophie and Rintaro started singing Riffy's part.

"It's astounding, time is fleeting. Madness... Takes it's toll. But listen closely."

They waved on in encouragement. "Not for very much longer..." I kind of shied into the couch.

"I've got to... Keep control. I remember doing the Time Warp, drinking, those moments when, the blackness would hit me..."

"And the void would be calling..." I kind of got a little more courage.

"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!" We all sang again, and Rintaro sang "No Neck's" part.

"It's just a jump to the left."

"And then a step to the right."

"With your hands on your hips."

"You bring your knees in tight, but it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane. Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"

"It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me!" Columbia pushed me from where I was standing, and I did the actions of the Magenta on the screen. "So you can't see me, no not at all, in another dimension, with voyeuristic intention, well secluded, I see all!"

"With a bit of a-"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm singing my part." I smiled at her like she was an idiot.

"No... They take turns." They cut us off.

"Let's do the Time Warp again, Let's do the Time Warp again!"

I shoved Columbia down on the couch, and she did the actions that were on the screen, that both of us knew even before this movie. "Well, I was walkin' down the street just-a havin' a think, when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink. He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise, he had a pick-up truck and the devils eyes." Sophie and I crouched down. "He stared at me, and I felt a change. Time meant nothing' never would again!" We popped up again.

We did the actions now. "Let's do the Time Warp again, Let's do the Time Warp again!"

"It's just a jump to the left."

"And then a step to the right."

"With your hands on your hips."

"You bring your knees in tight, but it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane. Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!" Columbia hopped off the back of the couch to do her dance.

"Yeeow!" She danced, and Sophie and Rintaro were impressed. "Ahh... Whao! Ohh... Yeeow! Ahhhh!" She fell down onto the floor, like the Columbia did in the movie.

"Let's do the Time Warp again, Let's do the Time Warp again!"

"It's just a jump to the left."

"And then a step to the right."

"With your hands on your hips."

"You bring your knees in tight, but it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane. Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!" Columbia and I fell on the floor, Nell was filing her nails in the kitchen, and Sophie and Rintaro were looking like Brad and Janet.

Columbia and I got up when Brad on the screen shouted, and the music started. The music that Frank would always impatiently tap his heel to, the music that the guests never seemed to notice, the music that beat is so infectious, you can't help but notice, if you know to listen. Columbia and I danced around, and she sang her single word, "bite," but all I ever got to do was give a smile. I grabbed her leg when the one on screen did, but we didn't sing, because we didn't usually.

"Ooh, slowly, slowly, it's too nice an attempt to rush." She took a break while the Brad spoke. "You're very lucky to be invited up to Franks laboratory" She waited. "Hah! I've seen it."

"Ahh, come along, the master doesn't like to be kept waiting." I paused. "Shift it!" We both knew what to say, and it freaked everyone out, even us. How close they were to the words we actually say. "You know," I said, turning to Columbia. "They got a girl with a high, squeaky voice."

"And a girl with a thick accent." I kissed her.

Sophie put her head in her hands. "I forgot to tell you. They're not roommates, they're a couple. That chick in the kitchen is there lebian third lover."

"I'm Columbia's cousin, thank you very much!" Nellie put her file down.

We turned back to the screen, and it was the unveiling of Rocky Horror. "Why is it called Rocky Horror?"

"That's his name. It's not just Rocky." The words blurted out before I could stop them.

"I thought you haven't seen this before."

"Oh, did she forget to tell you that to? I'm Magenta, this is Columbia, I'm the old queen, I'm not really dead, and this movie was about us." I put my hand out. Columbia and I got up to dance, and left Rintaro awestruck.

"I triumph of your will!"

"He's okay!"

Columbia and I smiled at each other. "Oh really, can you prove it?"

"How, can I call you Rin?"

"No. What's the next line?"

"He'll be pink, and quiet clean." And the line came on, so his jaw dropped.

"What's the next song?"

"Hot... Hot Patootie." I could see Collie tear up.

"And what happens afterwards?"

"Frankie kills him, and I had to eat him! Are you happy?" She got up, and was in his face.

"Okay... Are they telling the truth?"

"Yes... And I'm half Asexual, that's why I'm with them. Any more questions?"

"No.." We got back to the movie in an awkward silence. The Eddie... What was his name... Meatloaf? Such odd Earthling names they have. He got off his motorcycle, and Columbia buried her head in my chest.

She looked up. "Why- Why is she floating above the motor cycle?"

"Nell couldn't sit on it without it tipping over."

"And look at that! She just shoved both of them in their rooms."

"Well..."

"Hush... Slutty's coming on." We saw the seduction of Janet, and then Riffy taunting Rocky with fire. We saw Brad's seduction, and then Toucha Toucha Touch Me.

"Tell us about it, Janet!" Columbia and I were laughing our asses off, like we were that night, and on the screen. Columbia took my leg.

"You mean she?"

"Uh huh. Like our daughter." I winked at her.

"More more more."

We gasped after she sang the lines.

"Well, she has a voice." We laughed.

"Down down down."

We gasped again, and waited.

"Toucha toucha toucha touch me!"

"I wanna be dirty!

"Thrill me chill me fulfill me!"

"Creature of the night!"

The song ended soon, and doctor Scott came in. "Didn't I wheel him in?"

"I guess they wanted to make it look cooler."

We waited until said he hoped he was adaptable. "Yep, Brad is adaptable, he died a go go dancer."

And then they shouted each others names. "Master! Dinner is prepared!" I laughed, that was my favorite part, beside the Time Warp, of the line's Frank gave me. I got to use them in different circumstance that day, so it was always interesting.

The dinner scene came on. "Hey, I didn't leave the room, I stayed in there the whole time. And I didn't say that!" Her solo came on. "Everybody shoved him, I very nearly loved him, I said hey, listen to me, stay sane inside insanity! But he locked the door and threw away the key!"

"You did sing that part though. But I never sang the chorus. Ahh, movie producers. At least they got some things wrong."

I started laughing, because I remember laughing then, because no one told me he was under the table.

"And we came in the sonic transducer, right?" We had got to where Scotty was rambling on and on.

"Yay! You're a hot dog! I get to sing!"

"What? No you don't!"

"Oh... What the fuck... Statues?"

"Not drugs, wow." We got to her speech. "I - I can't do it. I'll cry again."

"It's okay." I kissed her head. "I'll say mine." I waited. "Dahh! I grow fury of this world, when shall we return to Transylvania, huh?" I waited again, and I was more serious. "I ask for nothing, Master." I produced a low growl, thinking of that night, but Columbia put her hand on my arm.

While the narrator was on, she spoke again. "I don't think I could sing my parts."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to speak after you guys do the orgy."

"Yeah... You guys look amused."

We were talking louder, so she couldn't hear her solo. "Well, it is interesting to see the reactions of two virgins, who were there."

"What did you call me?"

"A virgin..."

"That's it, I hate him." She threw her hands up.

"Mum, a virgin is someone who hasn't seen the movie in a theature."

"I still hate him. I'm sorry."

"Mum!"

"What?"

"You just said you hated him!"

"My mum said she hated Ricky. And now I'm married to him."

"Yeah. Look on the bright side."

"Oh! He's about to jump in the pool!" Collie piped up, and we watched. "How come I'm the last one in!"

"Honey, do you really care?"

"No..."

"Holy shit." Scotty revealed his fishnets.

"Wild and Untamed Thing, baby." Sophie kissed Rintaro.

"Yeah Rintaro, can you kick that high?"

"No Magenta..."

"Did I give you permission to use my full name?"

"I'm sorry, what is your surname?"

"No... Call me... The Domestic. It seems interesting."

Sophie snickered. "So Miss Domestic?"

"Yes."

"Shh... This is the best song."

"He didn't even sing this song. We just killed his prissy little ass. But first, we had an incident with Columbia."

"He he... Let's watch." We watched until she got killed. "Really? They kill me off here to?"

"No one seems to like you..."

We were silent until everyone started backing away when Frank fell. "Did she just step on his foot?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! You see why the laser bounces off of him, is why I'm right here today. He was somewhat an Earthling, because he was recycled parts of Frank's victims. So when I was hit, I pretended to go down, to surprise her."

But when Riffy started talking, I got upset. "No! You don't love her! I wouldn't be here If you loved her! No! We won't Time Warp again! You bastard!" I threw my popcorn at the screen. But through my tears, I sang the reprise. "Science fiction, double feature. Frank has built and... Lost his creature. Darkness has concurred... Brad and Janet... The servants gone to... A distant planet. Whoa ho ha ho ha ha ho. To the late night, double feature... Picture show, I wanna go, wha ho ha ha ho, to the late night... Double feature, picture show." I started sobbing.

"Well, Rintaro and I are going to my room..."

"Good. Go steal her virginity! Have fun!" I had to laugh at Collie's comment, but it came out as more of a huff. I could hear them go to her room, and Nell come closer. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"What do you think?" I spat at her, but I lost the fury in my tone. "I'm sorry. Can I sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Sure honey."

"One more thing... Can you put the tape back in? I want to watch it." I laid down, and she restarted it. Columbia came down, and sat beside me. I put my head in her lap. I fell asleep after the first few lyrics.

A/N So, can you guess who Columbia's mystery guest is? That sounds so much like Riffy? That had a Kimi in his life? That hardly speaks his personal or work life to Columbia? That's first name is RICHARD!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Today's Song:

Why Don't We Do It In The Road?, The Beatles. (No one will know, why don't we do it in the road?)

* * *

I woke up, and Columbia and I were exactly how we were last night, except the blanket was in the floor. I noticed Sophie in the chair, on my computer. "You caught me again." She was whispering. "After seven years, the technology here still doesn't come up to par."

"Did you loose your virginity last night?" She rolled her eyes, shutting the lid.

"I may of." She laughed at my expression.

"Did you?" She put her finger to her chin jokingly.

"What do you mean by virginty?" I glared.

"Damn it, Sophie, did your cherry pop or not?" Columbia stirred a little, and I put a finger to my lips.

She rolled her eyes, and spoke to me in a harsh whisper. "Fine, yes! Are you happy?"

I got up slowly. "I..." She flinched. "Am so proud of you." I hugged her.

"Shut up." She shoved me off, and I smiled. I licked my thumb, and brushed down a piece of hair from her face. "Eww!" She dodged my thumb.

"No, really. We might be able to take you to our planet." She looked at me, carefully.

"If you _ever_ go back." I nodded towards her, losing my security.

"We... We will. We will." She sat me down beside her.

"I've been chatting Nation all morning. It seems Riff Raff was told that you ran, and he's coming here. Say's there's some changes on Transexual too." I ignored her first part.

"Like what?" She sighed.

"She didn't want to tell me." She paused. "But he should be here in about..." She checked the clock. "Fifteen minutes."

I sprung up off the couch. "WHAT! Is that boy gone?"

"Yep." She nodded towards Columbia.

I didn't care. "Where's Nell?"

"She went back, but she left a note." She pointed towards Columbia now.

"Perfect." I glanced at her. "Help me lock Columbia in the bedroom."

We got that done, and while she was still in almost a drunken stupor from just waking up, we slipped a note under the door saying to be quiet, this is payback. And we waited, until we felt the familiar tingling, and heard the the sounds of the transducer powering down, and I closed my eyes.

"Hello, General Riff Raff. I am Sophia, we have locked Columbia in her bedroom, and the twins are in the room furthest down the hall." I heard him breathe hard.

"Thank you." I could feel the heat of both their gazes.

Sophia came and put her hands on my shoulders. "You need to be strong. For me? For Pat and Ciffa?" She was whispering, even though I knew he could still hear.

"Okay." My voice cracked, but I stood up anyway. I opened my eyes, and I could see him in a blur. "Hello, Riff Raff. Would you like to see the children you abandoned too? Or just your sister, who you tried to kill?" I peered up into his eyes. They looked like they were about to start pouring out tears, but I had to be strong.

"Co... Could I see the twins?"I smiled viciously at him.

"Gladly." I glared at him, but walked down the hall. "Wait here." I walked in the room, and the twins looked up from the doll house they were playing with. I sat down on the bottom bunk. "Girls, I really need you to be strong with Mummy, okay. There is someone here to see you. Come sit here." I patted the spaces beside me, and they followed. I put my arms around them. "Riff. Come in now."

He peered in, and smiled. I tensed up, and they felt it. "Hello. Do you recognize me?"

"No. Who are you?" I smiled. She's not going to able to keep that up once she meets him.

"He looks like you Ciffa." I smiled.

"He does doesn't he?" I hugged them.

"Now, from what Sophia has filled me in on, you know Genta is your mum. I am your father. I don't expect you to like me off the bat, but I would really like to get to know you two." Ciffa softened, like I thought, but Pat got tense.

"No. You tried to kill Mum." He nodded, almost peacefully.

"Patricia." I glared at her, and she knew she was in trouble.

"No, you're right. I tried to kill Mum, and I am sorry. I was..." He looked me square in the eye."I was angry, I didn't know what came over me." I returned his loving glance with a hostile glare, and he sighed.

"I'm not going to forgive you easily " She turned up her nose at him, and walked to Sophie in the doorway. She whispered something to her, and they went to the living room.

"I'm so sorry Riffy - er, Riff Raff. She's a little hostile meeting new people. She takes after Sophia." I couldn't speak louder then a whisper.

"It's okay, I would be like that too." I closed my eyes again, and I could feel his eyes. And a smaller pair.

"It seems we are forgetting about someone." I gestured to Ciffa, and she blushed.

Riffy took both of her small hands in his. "I have always loved you, both of you, since the day you were born."

"Collie said you were going to kill us." I could see him curse out of the corner of his mouth, and I pressed my heel into his foot.

"I'm so sorry about that too. But, Pacifica, I really never stopped loving you two. Or your mother, for that matter. But I know that won't happen." I glared at him, and he winced.

"That's not true. She cries at night sometimes. She complains how she misses Riffy though, so you might have competition." My face scrunched up, wanting to laugh at her ignorance.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. Do you know a Riffy?" I closed my eyes, never wanting to open them again.

"Yeah. I know him pretty well. Could I speak to Mum ah... Alone?" She nodded, getting up.

"Sure." She hugged him around the neck. "Thank you for coming back."

That's where we both kind of lost it. I lead him to the sitting room at the end of the hall. "She looks a lot like you did as a kid." We were both crying.

"No way. Patricia even has the hair you had." We were silent for a moment." You did a good job."

"It wasn't just me. I had a lot of help from Columbia and Sophie." Stiletto junior came and hopped up on the couch. She was the only one of Stiletto's puppies we kept.

"Well, they were good too. Pat is a little hostile." I chuckled.

"Yeah. She'll warm up to you, Sophie was just like that. She warmed up with us after about a day." I remembered that night, she was six, when she curled up to me, the night before we went to Paris.

"How long am I going to need to stay?" I shrugged, laughing.

"You can sleep in here. Or on the couch in the living room." I got the blanket off off the back of the couch, and touched it to his face. He was a little stubbly... Like when he was waiting for his... Well, as Frank put it, candyman. Nation called me a few months after the incident, she said he actually _quit, _instead of doing more. Which surprised everyone.

"I might take you up on that offer." He put his arm around me, probably just to see if I would let him. I leaned into him, and sighed.

"This feels so natural. Is that bad?" I hummed, which turned out to be his verse from the Time Warp.

He cut me off when I got to the chorus. "I don't know. You did miss Riffy."

I shoved him playfully. "I really did miss you."

"I missed you too." I sighed, about to ask the question everyone had been searching for.

"Then why did you try to kill me?" He paused, scratching his arm. I grabbed his wrist, and twisted it.

He whined, and I let it go. "I'm... I'm fine. All good. All _clean_." I looked up at him. "I don't know myself. I just couldn't imagine you with him."

"I would never be with De Lordy, and you _know_ that." My voice broke.

"That's nothing to worry about, he's gone..." He ran his finger lightly over his neck. I sighed. I would never fuck him, but Lordy was a good friend.

"Why did Sophie call you general?" He looked at me like I was a child, and it was annoying me.

"Well, I couldn't keep being the king, I stepped down, soon after our incident." I glared at him.

"It wasn't an incident. You tried to kill me." He nodded, numbly. "So what am I?"

"Dead." I snickered. "You might want to fix that."

"Right." I walked into the living room, where Pat was crying into Sophie's shoulder. I snached up my computer, and went back to the sitting room. I pressed the same buttons I did almost seven years ago, and I was on air. Riff plugged didn't plug his ears. He didn't need to. "I am back. This is Magenta Vitus." I sang the twenty some note tune. "I am not dead. Magenta Vitus is not dead. Forget she ever was. Goodbye." I smiled at them.

"Well done. You're alive now?" I nodded.

"To the people of all the galaxies that this can broadcast to." I shrugged. "Eh, you know, then again, I wasn't dead to them anyway. They're the weird ones." He laughed. Because Transylvania wasn't weird enough.

"Okay. So I'm sleeping on the couch tonight?" I picked a bit of lint off his shirt, and ran my finger back over his chest.

"What it's looking like." I looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I never stopped." I sighed. _This was too natural..._

"I didn't either." I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"What?" He knew exactly what was going on, I always apologise before I asked something.

"But... What is different between Columbia and De Lordy?" He was quiet for a moment. I could barely hear him breathe.

"I knew..." I jumped when I heard his voice. "I knew that I didn't have that much competition with Columbia. I knew that Columbia is always just a phase. Or when you were drunk."

My voice was as cold as ice. "I've been with her for almost seven years now."

He was shocked. "What?"

"We got together really about a month after I left." He had stiffened up, almost brittle.

"How..." He took a deep breath. "How close did you guys get?"

"You are the over protective older brother, aren't you." I smiled at him, and closed my eyes. "I wouldn't let her get that far. We slept in the same bed, but she always commented how much I have changed. Now I won't let her get lucky."

"Really? Nothing for seven years?" I nodded, proud of myself.

"At all. Nothing." I thought. "Nothing."

"I'm proud." He kissed my forehead, but I turned head up so our lips met. We kissed for at least five minutes.

"No!" I looked up, to see Pat and Sophie on the door. "What the hell! You _can't _do this to us!" She ran off.

"Miss Magenta, I'm so sorry! She's to fast!" She only calls me Miss if one of us are upset.

"It's fine honey." I jumped up and ran after her. "Pat! Patricia!" But she had locked herself into the spa room. "Pat! PAT! Open the door!"

"NO! I DON'T LIKE HIM AND I NEVER WILL!" I took a deep, calming breath.o

"Pat... Can I come in?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you. And I never will any less."

"Is he with you?"

"No. Honey, let me in."

She slowly unlocked the door. "Come in."

"Thank you."

The steam wasn't even on, but it was still hot. "Why would you kiss him? And don't deny it, he kissed your forehead, but you stuck your tongue in his mouth!"

"I know. It's my fault. But why do you hate him so much?"

"He tried to kill all of us at least once."

"Your right about that." I laughed a little, but her glare cut me off.

"And he hates us."

"Why do you think that?"

"Do I have to repeat my previously stated point?"

"No... Can you excuse me for a second?" I slipped out, and all but dragged Riffy in there. "Your going to have to talk to him sometime."

"I have nothing to say."

"I do. I would just like to disclose that killing Columbia was a prank."

"Were you listening on our conversation?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be here, but when I heard I had not killed any of you, I had to come. With that being said, I should go." He stood up, and started walking toward the door.

"No! I mean... Um, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"If he's staying, I'm leaving."

"No you won't. You will sit down and eat dinner with your father."

"Fine. But I get to let Collie out."

"Deal." We shook hands.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the almost late chapter! Mum and I were watching Dark Shadows... Where I'm not ashamed to say I fangirled over a poster of David Bowie. In a movie. Maybe I'm a little ashamed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N SO GUESS WHAT WHAT!

I FOUND ABSOLUTE O'BRIEN ON ITUNES. I'm not shitting you, it's on there. So I kind of... Bought the whole thing and memorized it. :D Heh.

Today's Song: Angel In Me, by our one and only Richard O'Brien (Maybe I'm a demon, and maybe I'm just dreaming. But you bring out the angel in me...)

* * *

"Okay. Elephant in the room." We all looked at Columbia. "Riff Raff, you're back. And holding hands with Genta. What's up? You didn't try to kill him, like the sadistic bitch we all know and love?" She was slightly slurring her words, even though it was only about six in the evening.

"I probably will if she doesn't." Pat picked at her food.

"I second that." Sophie looked at me in exasperation, but stood by her comment.

"Third. Ciffa, will you kill your father?" Columbia acted like Frank used to, at the head of the table. But for once, we didn't stand behind our 'master.'

"N - No. I like him. He's nice." Ciffa ran over from the other side of the table and stood between Riffy and I.

I could see him tear up now. "Feels good being a parent, huh?" I smiled softly at him.

"Yes, it does."

"Honey, go back to your seat."

"It's nice having a daughter huh? Because your dead to me."

"I'm sorry Riff, but you tried to kill my ex wife."

"I don't know you, but you tried to kill Genta, who was like a mother to me."

"Fine, I tried to kill her. But do you know the emotional toll it left on me? The physical toll? I'm a lowly general serving the new king."

"And you don't understand what that means, you guys! When I do go back, I will be his wife! I can't have a government position as a female. Only rare occasions has that happened except for queens, they rarely are. When you get back with me, Pat, and you WILL go, you will go to school as a commoner."

She gasped in mock shock. "Oh no! It will be like were on Earth again!"

"Pack. We're leaving soon. Go. NOW."

"I hate you!" She ran off crying, and Sophie ran after her.

"Honey! Pat!"

I sat there in silence "Would you excuse me?" Riff helped himself out the front door. I waited about five seconds after the door clicked shut, and ran after him.

I walked after him in silence, but he sat down on the front steps. "You can't run away from everything."

"Oh." He jumped a little."I didn't expect you."

"Yes you did. You just didn't want me to see you cry."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"Yeah. It is." I walked over to him, sat down beside him, and he put his arm around me. He stuck his hand out, but I paused, before making our sign. The sign that we made up when we were younger, because we didn't want a handshake. The sign that showed everyone that we were different. The sign that everyone mocked us about, and teased elbow sex. I hated high school "She... She sounds a lot like you, too. Not just the looks, out the way she speaks. And Pacifica, she barley even knew me, and she has my slight accent."

"She also is really into books. She's read all of the books we could find, at least twice. She could've gotten that from Sophie, though. She's studying in New York."

"Really? You have a house of over excellers."

"Except Columbia. She excels if she gets out of bed without a hangover."

"Like the old days." I laughed.

"Like the old days, except that was over ten years ago."

"No, I meant after Frank was killed, when she was always so drunk."

"Oh yeah." A warm breeze blew, and I could smell the honeysuckle. "I'll miss it here."

"Once you get back, the candlelight will seduce you."

"It just doesn't, and you'll think I'm crazy for saying this, but smell the same. LIke the roses. How they mingle with the other flowers in the garden, like the honeysuckle, and the lilies, how they smell so strong, but are light."

"Your right. You are crazy."

"No I'm not! Your nose is just desensitized!"

"Whatever." He bit my neck, and I laughed.

"Easy..." I got excited because I remembered something. "Oh! You'll never guess what I found out! There is a place, on Earth, called Transylvania! And vampires are there."

"Do you mean Dracula? Because he isn't real."

"Oh. Nevermind then."

I sighed, because I hear Sophie and Pat screaming at each other. "I feel like a bad parent."

"You're not, you're just a little fried. You daughter doesn't like her father."

"No, it's not just that. I mean you did try to kill me, after all. We can't run away from that either. I just... I'm forgiving you, but I don't know why."

"You probably won't, after a while. You're just glad to see me."

"I hope so. I really want to be mad, but I can't. I love you too much."

"Mum. I'm packed. Sophie is helping Ciffa pack. Columbia is still confused on whether she should pack or not." Pat was in the door, with her rolling black and pink suitcase.

"Tell her it's whatever she wants. If she want's to go, she can."

"Okay."

She still stood there. "Do you want Columbia to go?"

"I don't know. I like Sophie, but Collie can be hard to handle."

I couldn't help but laugh at this, and Riffy snickered to. "Well, go tell her it's if she wants to."

"Do you think she will?"

"Probably not." I waved my hand to signal her to come closer. "Not when she's drinking. Love you."I grabbed her and kissed her on the head, and she erupted into giggles.

"Love you too." She stood up. "And I apologize Riff Raff. I will not be calling you Dad anytime soon, but I will give you my blessing to start dating your sister again." She stuck her hand out.

"Gladly. But you know we are still married, right?"

"Oh. Okay." She walked away, to Columbia and my room.

"Wow..."

"What?"

"She really is a miny you. Forgiving, but hostile. Gothic outside, fluffy inside."

"She's just emotionally unstable." I sighed.

"Like you." I shoved him.

As if on cue, she ran back out, through the door she left open. "She said she would stay here. Find a nice lady, Maybe settle down here, or go to New York and live there full time with Sophie. Maybe sleep with the neighbor lady."

"My god. Let me go talk to her Riffy." I walked into the house, and knocked on her door. "Collie?" I pushed on the door, and it was open. "Are you okay with us leaving?"

"Yeah." She was sitting on the bed, writing in her diary. God, that thing is like a lifeline for her.

"Really?"

"I- I'm sure."

"I love you." I went and sat beside her. "I always have, and always will."

"Love you."

"How much?"

"All the way to Transexual and back."

"That's a lot."

"I know."

I smiled, remembering. "Hey, do you remember that night we crossed the Rio Grande?"

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"What the hell?" I put my arm around her, and gestured out the window.

"How proud you were to fight for freedom in this land." Around freedom, I started singing a little.

She laughed. "Oh come on! Shut up."

"There was something in the air that night the stars were right Fernando." I was full on singing now, and I walked away, while she tried to shush me. I cha-chaed.

"Be quiet."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to be happer."

"There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernando!"

"Are you okay?"

"Be quiet and dance! They were shining there for you and me, for _lee_birty, Fernando."

We sang together, and were laughing. "Though I never thought that we could loose, there's no regret." I was dancing, and she burst out laughing. "If I had to do the same again, I would my friend, Fernando!"

"If I had to do the same again, I would my friend, Fernando." Sophie was in the door, in front of a very amused Riffy.

"That's a very nice song you two, but I suggest we get on the road. We should arrive there at about nine at night, due to time change."

"I'm sorry! I'm sad!"

"And?"

I looked up at Sophie. "I believe you used to sing that with us."

"Whatever. I'll miss you guys."

"Honey, I'll always miss you, and I'm only a few clicks away." I hugged her, and kissed her on the head. "Both of them are packed, right?"

"Yeah."

"As something to remember me by, I really want to give you two Stiletto."

"I love you. Don't go."

"I have to. I love you, to. And Columbia, I love you too! But I have to."

"I love you, Columbia. I've always thought of you as a daughter, the way you drank and were hung over half the time."

"Aww!" She ran up and hugged him. "I love you Riffy!"

"I've told you not to call me that."

"I don't care!" She kissed him on the cheek.

When she finally let go, we stepped into the shower. We got all our luggage into the tub, Riffy hit some buttons, and we were gone. I waved, while Collie was sobbing, sitting on the closed toilet, and Sophie waving with a small tear in her eye. "I'll come visit in a while, just let me know when!" But we were gone. On to Transexual, where life changed a fair bit more than I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Song of The Day: Magic Dance, David Bowie. (You remind me of the babe. _What babe?_ The babe with the power. _What power?_ The power of voodoo. _Who do?_ You do! _Do_ _what?_ Remind me of the babe!)

I have to say a speech I wrote... In made of judges... I'm about to die. And I still don't have that twenty five dollars they promised... Sucks man. It sucks.

* * *

And when we got to the transducer on Transexual, I couldn't believe my eyes. I was in the castle, with my own welcoming party. An unnamed person, who I assumed was the king, because of his lightning tiara.

Riff and I bowed, the girls looked confused. The man laughed. "They are something, aren't they?" He looked at Riffy. "But how are you?"

"I'm a little nervous. But it's fine."

"Good." He clacked over here, and I noticed his heels and makeup. "And Magenta! How long has it been since I have seen you? Very enchanted." He kissed my hand. "And these two!" He crouched down, but looked up at me, who Ciffa had drifted behind. "Oh come on, I won't bite. They look exactly like you two." He got back up.

"I believe I don't have the pleasure of knowing your name."

"Yes, you do. Or you know my mother."

"You're Sonny?"

"Yes. Janet will be here any minute."

"I saw you the day after you were born, but I haven't had the pleasure of knowing you now."

"Well, as you can tell, I am the new king after Riff..."

"Okay. Next?"

"Well, I have been king for about a week now. He has been a general for abut seven years."

"That's nice. Where do you live, Riffy?"

"Here. I'm his caretaker."

"So where do me and the girls live?"

"I'm sure I could find a job here for you. And when the hit sixteen, if you both work here, I would be able to be their mentor."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Where are our quarters?"

"Quarters?"

"Yes..." I looked at him like he had gone mad.

"You stay in a large room. Do you think I'm an evil son of a bitch?"

"If that bitch is Frank, yes." He smiled.

"Yes, I have heard so much about my father, nothing good."

"I hope no one amped him up. He was a bad person.

"I've heard."

"King Sonny, If you don't care, I'm sure she has a lot of catching up to do, why don't we show her to her room."

"Perfect."

He put his arm around my waist. "I'm thirty eight." I laughed, very amused. "You're seven."

"But I'm the king."

"I used to be the queen."

"Whatever." We all laughed, except Riffy.

As I walked into the room, both me and the girls gasped. "It's enormous As big as your Fathers suite was at the castle, Sonny!"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Well, isn't that a relief. Riff here thought you wouldn't come."

"Really?" I looked at Riff, but soon turned back to Sonny. "Where do the twins stay?"

"Ahh, come. Just down this corridor."

He took us down the hall, with Ciffa behind Riffy, and Pat in front of me. You could tell that Riffy was happy to be part of the family again. We got to their room, and once again, they were amazed. But, the way Sonny was rolling his eyes, and after years of learning to control my emotions, I managed to act like it wasn't interesting. "Mum, can we decorate the rooms to?"

I looked at Sonny. "Sure! So, girls, is there anything you like? That stands out over the others?" He crouched down next to him, but he was still in heels.

"David Bowie. Mostly Ziggy Stardust era." _That'a girl Pat. That'a girl._

"I like another musical person, but he is less widely known."

"Really? Who?"

"Someone named Sonny Ammbo." I put my head in my hands, smiling, trying to keep from laughing, but Sonny kept his cool.

"No, I've heard of him. He's pretty popular here too."

"Ciffa, you know who the person your talking to is, right?" Even Pat knew.

Later, Sonny, Riffy, Janet and I were on the beach, with Sonny on the royal deck chair. I had just walked in the room, after getting them to bed. "Oh, god. Sonny," he turned to look at me. "I had no idea she was going to say that." I went over and sat on Riffy's lap, and Sonny laughed.

"It's okay, really. It's nice to meet fans."

"I understand, but, and please don't take offence at this, but why are you giving us so much... Charity?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow you, darling."

"I'm saying, why do we have such big suites? Why are you so okay with my daughter being so obsessed with the rock star you?"

"Listen, Magenta, you were one of my mother's," he held Janet's hand, "only friends. You did take care of her, and, you did kill my father."

"How does that persuade you?"

"From what I have been told, he _was_ an evil bitch. And, your daughter is kind of cute, how clueless she is."

"Yeah, Pacifica. Patricia, she is a little more-"

"Hostile." Riffy spoke up, and Sonny smiled.

"And that's another reason. I have yet to met a couple as perfect as you are."

"Well, I have known her since she was born." I laid my head back at this, and laughed.

"Yes, it has been a long time."

"Do you have friends here?"

"Yeah. They'll be to nervous to speak to you in the castle, though. I bet if you show up at their house, they'll speak."

"I doubt that. Nation will probably try to convince my baby to let Scarlet to be queen." Janet hugged Sonny.

"Hmm... You're probably right. Either that or kidnap him."

"No... That would be Nell. That crazy bitch. Even though I think she's pregnant, she's still a fucking nut."

"I know." It was mainly a conversation between Janet and I know, and it went on for hours, it was about three in the morning, but was night either way. _Oh, how I missed it._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Song of The Day: Comfortably Numb, Pink Floyd. (Okay, just a little pin-prick. They'll be no more AHHHHHHH!)

* * *

At about four am, Riffy and I retired to our room, both of us a little tipsy.

"Oh my god I love this song!" It was Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. "Picture yourself in a boat on a river, With tangerine trees and marmalade skies, Somebody calls you, you you answer quite slowly, A girl with kaleidoscope eyes." I stopped singing and layed down on the bed. "What do you think that means?"

"What?" He laid down next to me, and sliped his arms around my waist.

"Kaleidoscope eyes." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I tear up every time I hear this song, but usually around the third part of the song. Where you see the girl at the train station. What do you think it means?"

"I think that Paul and John were talking about you. Maybe even George. But not Ringo. He doesn't do anything."

"Sure he does. He is the drummer person."

"He doesn't sing or anything."

"Yeah he does. He sang-" My sentence was broken by a yawn. "He sang Octopus's Garden."

"No he did not!" He yawned now.

"Yeah! You know, I'd like my friends... To call me Steve, in an Octopus's Garden with me."

"Steve?"

"Yeah. That's the lyric."

"I don't think tha-"

"Shh! This is the part I was talking about!" I sang, and I assume he was laughing at my accent, which is why most people laugh when I sing. Or because I probably messed the words up.

And I don't remember what I sang, but when I woke up, we were both nude, but I couldn't remember anything. I tried to wake up Riffy, but failed, so I just went and took a shower. I then went to the kitchen, which was on the short list of places Riffy said the girls and I could go. When I walked into the hall, I looked at the at the large clock, and it said six in the morning. How much sleep did I get? I trotted to the kitchen, which it took a little while to remember where it was. But when I made it in, I saw a familiar face. "Ahh, Magenta, Riff Raff said you would come here first." He smiled. "Come, sit." I sat down, cautiously "As you know, a general's wife will attend the social events generals do, as they are high up in the royal food chain." I nodded, even though I had no idea what he was leading at. "And, your husband is a, as you know, general. I would like, even though you will still attend his events, you to be at a lower level."

"What?"

"I would like you to do the job you did for my father."

"No! God no! I have kids!"

"I - I thought you were the maid."

"Oh. Yes. That is what you were talking about."

"Yes... I'm almost afraid to ask, but what did you do?"

"Oh, has no one told you about his little stage shows?"

"Stage show? What do you mean?"

"Do you mind if I talk trash about your late father?"

"No, of course not."

"I'm not going to sugar coat this, just let me warn you. Your father... He looked a lot like you. And not just the way he dressed, but you have his eyes, and it looks like you have his black hair, but his was more curly. But, as you should all ready know, every planet in this galaxy has to sacrifice their children to a mentor at the age of sixteen. Well, your father was part of the Earth division. In fact, he was the only one in the state of Texas, which is where he resided. Our family went to Earth for some reason, when Riff was young. They went back to Transexual before they had me, and lived there for about two years. They came back, as they were in love with Earth. We lived in silence But soon afterward, I had to leave for my mentor, which was your father." He nodded, and I could tell he wanted to say something, but he didn't, so I went on. "They came for me, and I was sent to his castle, in Denton. I lived a pretty nice life... For the first hour. Then he tried to seduce me, and pretty much raped me. Then, after he had 'fulfilled' himself, he gave me my job duties, and my script."

"Wait... For the show?"

"Yes, the script was for the show. And I bet you're wondering what that show was, huh? Well, at that time, so was I. He sent me to my quarters to read it, because he didn't want to hear my comments. In his horrible handwriting, I saw 'Magenta - A domestic. Your inspiration is to be as anti social as possible, and to be very awkward, cut in at the most horrid of times, and only open up around your brother, to scare the guests, and I don't really want to hear what you have to say.' Didn't he sound lovely?" But Sonny was deep in thought. "And I didn't have many lines either. After Riff, the butler, opened the door with the latest couple, I was to be dusting the banister, and my cue was 'Oh, lucky him,' or something along that, which is what they always said. I was to respond with 'you're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!' Start laughing, slide down the rail, through the duster to Riff, and he would sing. If they didn't say anything with the word lucky, I was to come in on my line in the Time Warp. And tha-"

"I am prepared to trust you, not for you to tell lies about my father."

"Sonny? What do you mean?"

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show, I went to the showings every weekend on Earth, stop trying to feed me shit."

"Oh, Sonny. Do you know your mother's surname?"

"No, and I don't see wh-"

"Weiss. Janet Weiss. Your father was Frank. I'm Magenta, my brother is Riff Raff, your mother's late husband is Brad Majors."

"Shock Treatment..." He whispered.

"Shock Treatment?"

"Let's see... Do you know anyone named Cosmo and Nation? Or... What is her name... Ansalong? How about Farley?"

"Yes... May I use the video room?"

"Sure..."

"Good." He led me to it, and I gestured him in. He sat on the love seat, and was obviously nervous. I called Nattie.

"Hello?"

"Nattie! Hello!"

"Hello, and hello, sir..."

"Please, call me Sonny. You must be Nation. Is Cosmo there, or maybe Ansalong?"

"Cosmo is here... Nell..." Nattion was spooked. "Nell lives away. Cosmo!" She shouted at him. "The king wants to see you!"

He walked on screen. "Hello, Sir Sonny, it is an honor to se-"

"Cut the shit. What the hell is going on?"

"What?"

"Oh, shut up! Does this not sound familiar to you?" He started to sing. "I'm not a locum with motive to suture myself, I've been a cynic for to many years, playing doctor and nursie can be good for your health, I've seen clinics, those gimmicks in tanagers " He stopped, and looked at the screen. "Care to join me for the next lyric, Nattie?" He smiled a vicious smile, and he looked so much like Frank, I wanted to scream.

"How do you know that?"

"Shock Treatment."

"Yes. That is what we sang. Where do you know that from?"

"The movie, Shock Treatment. It is like a reprise to The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"What?"

"There was a film made, about our experience with Frank, Sonny's father."

"Yes... In Shock Treatment, it revels my mother married Brad, and they get trapped in Dentonvale."

"Holy..."

"Yes... I really just wanted to conform that Magenta here was not lying about my father, so goodbye."

"Wait!" Nattie screamed, she was still a little frightened. "Are you in possession of this movie?"

"No... I will probably be able to get it if you want to see it."

"We would love to. Goodbye, lace curtain." Cosmo smirked.

"Fuck... Not that again..."

"Excuse me, but aren't you seven?" Nation looked shook up, but manageable.

"Yes... Goodbye." He hung up, and started laughing.

"What?"

"Those are some good quality people."

"Why do you say that?"

We were both lounging on the couch now, him with his head in my lap, me playing with his hair. It had been about an hour. "Ahh, I should get back to my duties." He got up.

"Oh yeah. That's not fun."

"Or, we could talk more about the movies."

"No!" I gave him a playful shove. "Drop your balls, deal with war and shit!"

"I don't want to! Five more minutes!" He plopped back down on my lap.

"Fine. Where was I?"

"Your lucky speech."

"Right. So after that, Riffy would sing," and I sang the best I could, but he still smirked. "'It's astounding, time is... Fleeting, madness... Takes it's toll. But listen closely,' and then I would butt in with, 'not for very much longer,' and he would do the rest of his solo, see he had the first one, I had the second one, and Frank's groupie, Columbia had the third one. And the steps, blah blah, and it was my solo, which was 'it's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me, so you can't see me, oh not at all! In another dimension with voyeuristic intention, well secluded, I see all.' Then we took turns with the next part. And that part was, 'with a bit of a mind flip,' 'your into the time slip,' and nothing... Can ever be the same.' 'Your spaced out on sensation - Ahh!' 'Like you're under sedation!' And then the chorus came, it went to Columbia's solo, we all fell down, and the beat came on signalling you're father's arrival came."

"Ahh, yes. Sweet Transvestite."

"You say 'ahh' a lot, you know that, right?"

"I have been told that."

"Okay. Your father came in, a stunning sight, always scaring the couple. I only got to smile in the song. He invited the couple to the lab, which they had to except and he went up. Then we would undress them, because they always got stuck in the rain. I got to undress the guy, Riffy the girl. We made our way up to the lab, where he would revel his latest creation. Like, a laser, or a new type of technology. But, sometimes, it was something, living. In the case of the movie, and I guess, your mother, it was a man. Rocky Horror was his name. To the basic script, I would say 'a triumph of your will,' to any invention, and then they were to be sent to bed, where Frank would seduce both of them. Then, usually, the girl would go look for the guy, and she would find him in Frank's chamber."

"But my mother found Rocky."

"Yes! It's hard to remember you know what happened I would have to come ring the gong, and they would go to dinner. The girl would always mess up, say something wrong, and Frank would chase the couple up the stairs, and he would use the transducer on them. Then he would always zap me, because I always sang to long. Then Columbia. Oh, and turning us into statues that's shit. He zapped us with drugs. Hence_ Rose Tint My World_. Then, after everything was done, he would make them leave, always fighting with someone like Columbia and I, it would start to get physical, and we would have to shout 'leave before he kills you, too!' And it was very hard not to laugh. But, after that, Frank went savage, pretending to kill us, then killing the couple for real, taking parts of them for his man."

"Wow... With my mother, it was so different. Well, the movie was, the play was more similar."

"Play?"

"Yeah." He yawned.

"Did you not get a good amount of sleep last night?" The mother in me was kicking in.

"Not really. This girl I met named Kitten tried to talk to me all night."

"Interesting." He yawned again. "What is Riffy's role for you again?"

"A caregiver. Making sure I behave, do my work, yada yada."

"That includes making sure you have enough sleep, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I guess that's what he gets for trying to kill me. No experience in parenting." He started laughing. "You sound so much like your father."

"You sound so much like that Irish girl that plays you."

"Sing."

"What?"

"Sing to me. Now."

"Only if you sing with me."

"Okay, do you know any songs by the Beatles?"

"Who?"

"Really?"

"No. I think I know a couple songs."

"What shall we sing... Oh! Yellow Submarine."

He groaned. "Okay, fine."

"You would rather us sing one of your songs, but no. Let's begin."

We sang together. "In the town, where I born. Lived a ma-ha-han who sailed to sea. And he told us of his life, in the la-ha-hand of submarines. So we sailed, up to the sun. 'Till we fou-ou-ound the sea of green. And we lived beneath the waves, in our yellow submarine."

I couldn't hold on anymore, I was laughing to much, so hard I was about to cry. "What!"

"You sound so much like your father. But more Frank, not that Tim guy."

"Yes, Tim Curry. He is not in the sequel, at least. I never liked him."

"Well, of course not. He is the only thing you have seen that resembles your father, and it's an actor."

The video phone rang. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello, lace curtain. Is there any way you could get the movie sooner? My sister is having a bit of... An anxiety attack."

"Can you put her on camera?"

"I'm afraid not... She has hidden herself under the bed and won't come out."

"Oh god. I'll be right over."

"Ooh, can I go?"

"No, Sonny, you have to get to work."

"Fine!" He got up. "Maybe Riff Raff will let me take a nap!" He ran out.

"Thank you Cosmo, I'll be right over."

* * *

A/N I just want to point out that I love Tim Curry, but Sonny doesn't. And I love Patricia Quinn too! The Irish girl that plays Magenta. They just don't like them because, well, would you like it if you found out someone knew what was going on in an exact point of your day? And then have to see yourself on a screen, played by someone that you don't even know?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry for the late update guys... Life's been a little hectic.

* * *

I practically ran to the house, I still knew where that was, at least.

When I burst through the door, Scarlet was there to meet me. "Hello, Miss Magenta. How are you?"

"I'm good. How's your mother?"

"Well, I don't know, I haven't seen her in almost a year. Nation is good though."

I sat down beside her. "I know that Nattie doesn't want you call her by her name. What do you usually call her?"

"Well, I used to call her my mother, but that ship has sailed."

"Why?"

"In her latest anxiety attack, she said that I'm not her child, I am Aunt Columbia's."

"Oh, yes. You are. But do you know why?"

"No."

"Well, frankly, Scarlet, and I know you don't give a damn, but your mother can not have babies. She had to adopt you."

Cosmo ran in. "Magenta, thank god. Come."

I hopped up, and ran to the bedroom, where I heard weeping from under the covers. "Nation?"

"Magenta?" She was whispering, and Cosmo looked worried.

"Yes, honey, it's me."

"Come under here. Now." I looked at Cosmo for help, but he just gestured to the bed. I got under there, and she practically snatched me. "It's good to see a sane face!" She hugged me.

"Nation... Why are you under here?"

"I'm scared of the cameras."

"What cameras?"

"I don't know... But how else would they know about DTV? About Dentonvale?"

"Wasn't it a television show?"

"I - I guess so."

"Then maybe they just used clips from that?"

"Hopefully... Maybe it would be the real me and Cosmo, not actors!"

"Maybe, Sonny is getting Riffy to run to Earth and get the film now." There, a lie for her too. It all evens out.

A lie for Riffy, Nattie, Nell, Columbia, Janet, now all we need is Cosmo. "Really?"

"Yeah! Will you come out now?"

"First, Cosmo and you have to move the telly in here, and Scarlet has to come in, and he has to leave."

"I don't see why he can't do that." I got out from under the bed, and Cosmo was already out the door, getting the telly. I got up on my tip toes, and whispered to him. "Call the castle, ask Sonny if he could go ahead and send Riffy with Shock Treatment." He laughed quietly and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sure." We moved the telly in in silence, and I swooped Scarlet up.

"Come on, this isn't up for debate. Your mother needs you."

"My mother is on Earth."

"Hush up." I walked into the room, locked the door, and put Scarlet down. "Nattie? He's out, the telly is in here, and so is Scarlet."

She slowly slipped onto the bed, and said nothing.

I knew I needed to break the ice, so I gave Scarlet a small push. "Nation."

"What?"

"I don't think I can refer to you as mother anymore."

"Why not?"

"You didn't give birth to me."

"Well, I raised you. I can not have children, and, you have all your chromosomes from your father and I, none from Columbia. You _are _ours by blood."

"Oh... I still don't trust you."

"You wouldn't be here, without Aunt Columbia."

"And yet, I haven't seen her since I was little."

"Because she went to Earth, with your Aunt Magenta and the twins."

"Yes, I could ask Uncle Riffy to bring them over with the movies." They looked at me.

"No... I'm fine." And we waited for about an hour, in almost silence.

Riff finally arrived with the DVD, he would of had to gone into the future for this, and he slid it under the door. Even the girl on the back cover looked like Nation. I popped the cover open. "Umm... Do you want to get Nell?"

"Why?"

I showed her the disk, and she gasped. It was someone who looked like Nell, on top of a telly. "I don't think Nation can speak, but please send Aunt Nell and Uncle Ricky over, I think I see him too."

"No... That's not him, but I'll give them a call." I called them, and they rushed over. We put in the dvd, and waited. The Fox label came on, and it was off. I saw Richard's name. "That bastard!" And then that Patricia girl came on screen, and I growled. The narrator stopped speaking, and the musical flourish came in. Then, and it was from pretty far away, but I could make out that Macy girl that Columbia used to work with. Nation gasped. Then more titles came on, and you saw some people that looked like Cosmo and Nation.

"That's what we used to wear." She could barley muster it out, and I couldn't blame her. "And we were getting coffee on the day Brad and Janet came, before the show!" She waited a minute. "Oh! And you see the girl in the red jacket? She tried to sneak on set, but Vance stopped her! These are the real audience members... What?"

"Hah! That guy looks like no neck!" I laughed, and they glared at me.

"Well, all I know is that I showed my ass a lot, and I want to see it." Classic Nell.

They were singing something about Denton, and all the voices were annoying. "Vance! That's him, the cop! And Cosmo made all those outfits... But the person replicating them did a good job to."

The noise faded a little, and it zoomed in on an obese guy. "Nation, maybe this wasn't the real audience, I mean, you'd remember him, right?"

"Yeah..."

"No way... Is that what Betty looks like?"

"In DTV, after all that make-up, yeah."

"Wow..."

"They even put our commercial in the movie." But her face dropped soon. "Burt?" Then, and Austrian in a orange suit, appeared on camera, and she started crying again. "It's him."

"Burt... God. Even that guy portraid what a creep he was."

We were silent for a while, with Nattie weeping on Nell's shoulder. Until they said "Nation and Cosmo McKinley."

"That's how he would introduce us." We waited while they bantered, and no neck came on. "YES! We did have a series in Europe!" They bantered on a little more, and then they sang. "Janet never would of said anything like that, during that time slutty was to good to cuss." I laughed, and even Nattie let out a little snicker But soon, It was time for Ricky to make an appearance.

"Babe, here you are! She looked him up and down. "Why are your pants up to your nipples?"

"There not that high, relax." We were quiet until the Dentonvale logo came on.

"That's what it looked like!" But she shut up when the Richard guy and Patricia came on the screen. "I still have gloves like that. There, in the night stand." She ran over to the night stand, and tossed them to me.

"That's the same girl that played me in the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"ME! OH MY GOD IT'S ME! AND THAT'S MY ASS!" Nell screamed.

"You're a slut."

"That's Janet." Her mother and father went on screen, but it cut afterward to Nation, Cosmo, and Burt. "That's just how it happened." But Janet started singing. "I didn't see that."

"The audience did. I did. So did Ricky."

"Shut up, Ansalong." She shoved her playfully. Janet burst into the happy homes set, and her dad started so sing soon. But meanwhile, while they were all talking, you could hear Nation and Cosmo talking in the background. After he was finished singing, it cut to a dinner scene.

"It's me again!"

Nation just looked at it showed her and Cosmo, sitting with Burt. "Well, he touched my hand, and he touched your ass."

"Didn't he rape Cosmo?" But as soon as she looked at Nation, she regretted it "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even brought that up."

"No, you're right, he did." They just shut up as the Nation on screen said, "so it seems."

They were still quiet. The Dentonvale logo came back on, and they screamed "Janet!" And the man on the telly screen started to sing.

"There's me," Nell rang, when the one on the telly waved her feet on the screen. "I love this girl. She play's me so perfectly." She had hopped of the telly now, and the one in the bedroom was ogling over herself.

"You don't seem that freaked out about this."

"No! It's so cool!"

"Why?"

"It's just... It's weird, but I look good!"

"I never looked at it that way..."

"Neither did I." Nation and I looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Oh! We all have solos in this song. Except Burt, that bastard."

Nation sang along with the one on screen. "I feel the heat from your skin and the... Stubble on your chin your no good."

"You're no good." The Cosmo on screen backed her up.

"You've got dirt on your hands and everybody understands your no good."

"Your no good."

"Oh what a joke."

"What a joke."

"You feel like choking. You play for broke."

"You play for broke."

"He leaves you smoking."

"Oh, romance is not a children's game." The Cosmo outside the door shouted.

"Go away!" She piped up.

"This is a girls night!" I shouted now.

"Why is Ricky in there?"

"He's a girl too!"

"Night night." Nellie broke in.

"Night night." Ricky smiled at Nell.

"It's time for bye byes. It's been a great day, thanks a heap. Now it's time, for everyone... To go to sleep."

They all three sang the last verse, and Scarlet and I kind of looked at them like they were crazy.

They then laughed when the Nation on screen caught Burt peeking on Janet in the shower, and it looked like she had stopped crying, even enjoying the rest of the movie. She could say most of her lines, sing them too. They got up and laughed and danced when Cosmo and Nation did on screen. "What's with her laugh?"

"Oh come on, you laugh like that, Nation!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Cosmo, we don't need your opinion " But she ran over to the door and unlocked it. "Come on. Get your sorry arse in here." She walked back over to the bed, and he followed her. But, while Janet was singing, they got up and danced, almost like they were on screen. They laughed and sat back down while the song was over. He kissed her, and she snickered. Cosmo laughed at like the on on screen, where it showed Janet's parents at the coffee stand.

They all burst in, and they all got hyped up. Scarlet and I, once again, were left alone. "I'm not a locum with motive to suture myself, I've been a cynic for too many years. Playing doctor and nursy can be good for yourself, I've seen clinics, those gimmicks in tangers."

"But if you open your heart to a smooth operator he'll take you for all that you got. He'll hand you a curse that will be with you later, it'll shake you the way that takes off. Like a shot."

"You need a bit of..."

"Ooh, shock treatment."

"Get's you jumpin' like a real live wire! Need a bit of..."

"Ooh, shock treatment."

"So watch out mister, don't you blow your last resistor, for a vista that'll mistafy ya."

He tapped Nell. "Your blinded by romance, your blinded by science, your condition is critically grave. But don't expect mercy from such an alliance. Suspicion, of tradition's so new wave..."

"You need a bit of..." Ricky took a picture of Scarlet, with the camera was always around his neck.

"Ooh, shock treatment." She sat on my lap.

"Get's you jumpin' like a real live wire! Need a bit of..."

"Ooh, shock treatment."

"So look out blister, don't you blow your last resistor, for a sister that'll certify ya, fya, fya!" We just skipped this picture, since we really didn't have two more people.

"You need a bit of..."

"Ooh, shock treatment."

"Get's you jumpin' like a real live wire! Need a bit of..." Nation and Nell joined us.

"Ooh, shock treatment."

"So watch out blister, don't you blow your last resistor, for a sister that'll mistafy ya, fya, fya, fya!"

They danced around Scarlet and I, and we laughed. "Now, here's where we drug her, right?"

"Yeah. Burt gave you the new prescription."

"Yay!" They were in the dressing room, and Nation on screen was making drinks, the one off screen was saying her lines.

"Shut up." Cosmo playfully shoved her. They were quiet until Janet's dream sequence "So, she's wandering around, looking for sex. I wonder where she got that from." He smiled at her.

"Maybe the noises in the next room." They flashed a sequence where Cosmo and and Nation were laughing there asses off, halfway nude. "And there it is."

They laughed, and fell on top of each other, like on screen. They were laughing all through her dream, and Nation realised her line was coming up, so she got up. They sat in silence, until the next song.

They all sang perfectly, and danced too. They had a hard time not laughing, and kept there hands on each other the whole time. I leaned down to Scarlet. "Don't worry about them, they're just having a good time."

Nation even popped a pill in Nell's mouth, when it was time to pop them in Janet's. She sighed when they showed the places on the screen. "Oh, we've been to more places then that."

They laughed and had little conversations to them selves. They laughed and pretend to be acknowledged when Farley was talking, but until Nation made her speech, they were silent. And then she was mimicking the tone of voice that the one on screen had.

We all shouted out. But then, something strange happened... "Wait... That's not supposed to be Macy, it's supposed to be Columbia."

"That's weird."

We laughed it off then until Cosmo and Nation had their talk on the sidelines, Cosmo even flashing a pair of keys.

We sang the chorus. "Denton, Denton. You've got... No pretension your... Where the heart is your okay!" Nation even got campaign and toasted up. "Denton, Denton! I'd just... Like to mention your the home of youth, your America's truth. Your... Denton, Denton, USA!" We all laughed and toasted, while the movie ended. This was a better experience then when I watched Rocky...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N So, like I said... I've been going through a bit of a hard time lately. So I figured I would post a chapter, cause maybe I can cheer someone's day up. :)

Today's Song: How To Save A Life, by The Fray. (And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life.)

* * *

After Nation had finished watching Shock Treatment, and she was okay with it, even started dancing, we really just piled out of the house, and made our way over to the castle. Nation had opened another bottle of champaign, and we were just singing and dancing the short way to the castle. The guards still knew me, and they let me right in. I was slurring a little, but Scarlet didn't notice.

"Honey, the girls room is that way. Go visit them."

She nodded, I'm sure happy to get away from the drunks. "Thanks, Genta." She trotted of towards the twins room, and I could hear laughing as she opened the room.

"This way, Sonny should be in the lounge." And I was right, but he was with who I imagine was Kitten.

"Sonny." She broke away from him. "You have guests." She got up, and he groaned when he saw me.

"What do you want, Magenta?"

"Well, I thought you might want to meet Shock Treatment." He got up. "Nation and Cosmo, Ansalong, Ricky, Brad is dead, we didn't bring Burt or Farley, and I believe you know your mother."

"It is an honor to meet you."

"Nation and Cosmo's daughter is in the twins room, if you want to see her."

"Will she be staying the night?"

We looked at Nattie. "If they want to."

"Well, I can see them in the morning. I trust that Riff gave you the movie."

"Yes, and they took it better than I did."

"Marvelous. How about we have a drink."

"They, they are already intoxicated, and you're seven."

"Seven! Whatever, I gotta go get some kitten food." With that, she left.

"What the hell!"

"How old did she think you were?"

"Not seven."

"Whatever. Just get me... Some of that fancy stuff that they used to have here."

"Yes ma'm." He ducked out of the room, and we all sat down. He came back, with six glasses, and poured us all some.

"Shouldn't we be serving you, since you're the king now?"

"Probably. But, I think someone does the shit like paperwork for me."

"Actually, there's not much paperwork. It was pretty easy."

"Maybe I am the king."

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"I'll answer that when we have all had a few more." And we did. Or, never the less, I did.

I woke up, in my own bed, not under the covers. I must of gotten drunk again. I tried to sit up, but when I did, I got a major head rush, so I laid back down. During that window, I realised I was nude. Again. Columbia and I need to learn to keep our clothes on. But, I have a hard time thinking that will happen. I have a hard time thinking about anything.

My head was pounding, but I got up anyway. I took a shower, but I had to cross the hall. I wasn't thinking, and I didn't bring clothes, so I walked across and back nude. I think someone saw, but I ducked back into my room before they could say anything. I got dressed, and then threw up everything I had ever eaten in the powder room sink across the hall. I walked to the kitchen, and started to fix breakfast as the clock said it was six thirty in the morning. That's another thing, always wake up at about six with a hangover. Well, if I am in a bed alone, I wake up at six anyway.

I turned around, and I noticed Kitten passed out at the bar. I decided to just make her something, and leave Sonny's in the trolley, which the butler brings to his suite. I put a dish in front of Kitten, and ahe moaned. "What?"

"I fixed you some food."

"Oh Yeah. I 'member you. You're the girl with big hair and a weird voice."

"I suppose I am."

"So. Where are you from?"

"Umm... Transexual."

"I've never heard of that."

"Where are you from?"

"Denton."

"Really? Do you know where you are?"

"I'm at Sonny's mansion. You're his maid, right?"

"Oh my god... He _is _his father. But eat. If you want to keep your big breasts, eat. You don't want to starve."

"I won't stave."

"You will here."

"What?"

"Nothing. Eat up."

I nibbled on a Transylvanian apple, while she finished her breakfast. She yawned, and stood up, aware that she was still in her robe. "So, where is this castle?"

"Where do you live?"

"Denton, I told you. He said this was right outside of Denton, but I don't know."

"Yeah... Right outside Denton. You leave Denton, then the Earth, Milky Way, pass the second sun and third, the big moon, the second big moon, and we are the third planet to the left."

"What? Where are we."

"Sonny is the king of Transexual, Transylvania."

"Nope. That's made up. That's from a movie."

"No, honey, Sonny is Frank's baby. He is the spawn of Janet Weiss, and Frank n Furter."

"You lie."

"No I don't. Come ask Janet. She sleeps in a room near here."

We walked in silence, with Kitten fiddling with her robe. We knocked on Janet's door. "Come in!"

"Hey Janet, do you know Kitten?"

"No, I don't believe we have met. Did you get seduced by the Big Furter?"

"Yes... You are Janet Weiss?"

"Yes, why?"

"She is wondering if the Rocky Horror Picture Show is real."

"Of course honey." She was making up her bed, and her bags were packed. "I was regretful at first, but they showed me the movie, and it looked like it was just me being filmed. I'm not ashamed of anything, because in a way, it was a blessing. Frank gave me Sonny."

"Okay... May I sit down?"

"Sure, hon." She sat at the desk. "So, you are Janet Weiss?"

"Yeah. Have you seen the sequel, Shock Treatment?"

"Yeah... Did that happen too?"

"Yeah, Dentonvale the show existed too. Why?"

"No reason... So, I assume there is a Riff Raff, and a Brad, and a Nation, Cosmo, Ansalong?"

"Yes, Brad died, yes, yes, and yes."

"Brad is dead?"

"Yeah, he fell of a tightrope." There was still pain in her voice, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nude." Now Kitten laughed.

"Magenta! Why did she need to know that?"

"Valuable information."

"How?"

"I don't know. She could sell it. Do you have any pictures of him?"

"Oh shut up." She turned to Kitten, who was practically shaking. "Have you eaten?" She nodded. "Good. Now, I think we should... Confront Sonny about his lie."

That was interesting. She grounded Sonny, and then she realised she couldn't, so she sentenced him to be without outside contact. All he could see was his staff.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I posted two chapters.

Today's song: Andy Warhol, by David Bowie. (Andy Warhol looks a scream, hang him on my wall. Andy Warhol, silver screen, can't tell them apart at all.)

* * *

Riffy and I were sitting on the couch, because Sonny is loose with our duties, and he didn't want to see anyone.

"I swear, they play When I'm Sixty Four!"

"No, they don't. You probably just heard them because you are so obsessed."

"No, I swear. They played it."

"No, they did not, and they never will."

"Yes, they will."

"Well, we will just have to go see." I kissed him, but Sonny ran through the door with his computer. "Sonny. Your not supposed to have that."

"Shut up old man." I got up, and shoved Riff playfully. "See. Genta's interested."

"Magenta." I was getting annoyed with him calling me Genta, but I was just used to singing that, because he always called me Genta.

"Whatever. But, I got tickets to..." He did a drum roll. "Big boob theme park!"

"What?"

"Look." He just handed the computer to me, and I saw that he made a purchase of ten tickets. "Ten was a surprisingly good deal."

"Well, how much do they usually cost for ten?"

"Five hundred."

"And what did you pay?"

"Four ninety."

"What?"

"I got ten off!"

"So?"

"I thought you would be more enthusiastic!"

"I am! I have wanted to go for a while, and Riffy and I were discussing it, but really? You spent five hundred that you could of donated to go to an amusement park?"

He shuffled his legs, crossing. "Four ninety..."

"Sonny..." He grinned.

"Sorry, but, there is a management of tickets. I'm going, so Riff has to come, that's two, and I know you will want to come, that's three, and if you come, we have to bring the twins, that's five, and I want to bring Janet, so that's six, and then Kitten, seven... Anyone else?"

"No... I don't think so."

"But we have three extra tickets."

"Why are you such a cynic, Riff!"

"Yeah, don't be like Cosmo, who has been 'a cynic for too many years,' that over-dramatic little bastard."

"Like you don't get dramatic when you sing."

"True... But you do too. So you can't blame me."

"I do not." I rolled my eyes.

"Sonny, do you want to take this one?"

"Gladly." He sat up. "Frank N Furter, it's all over. Your mission is a failure, your lifestyle's to extreme." He stopped singing. "Sound familiar?"

"No. Now, who do the tickets go to?"

"We could auction them off. Win a day with the king, his fuck buddy, his mum, two sibling lovers, and their children."

"We wouldn't auction them like that. Just... Win a day with the king."

"Sure. Like people will want to spend a day with you."

"They would, Riffy. If they didn't know him." I hugged him, and he growled.

"I have fans. I am a Furter. Of course I do."

"Darling, all cross dressers have fans."

Riffy leaned down to me. "You picked that up from Columbia, yes?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason." He smiled and sat down. "So, when will this take place?"

"Well, I guess I could put them on now..." He typed quickly, flashed back to the tickets, flashed back to the other website, and sighed. "Done! That was so much work." He sighed again dramatically, and I laughed.

"You are such a bitch."

"I wouldn't call him that... Yes. I would. He is to much like his father."

"What? No he's not."

"Riff Raff Vitus! Do you remember Frank?"

"Hmm... Tall man? Blue eyes, blonde, balding hair?"

"That's you, you bastard."

"Yes, I remember Frank. I just don't see the resemblance."

"My god, Sonny, sing or something."

"Can I sing one of my songs now?" He was practically bouncing up and down.

"Sure, just sing."

"Yay!" He clapped his hands like a two year old. "Let me take you to a place of seduction where hearts are light because it's night all day. Let me help you break the chains of self destruction, I'll start enlightening you right away. If you deli-"

"I've heard enough. He may sound like his father, he may look a little like him, but he is _not _him. He has such a light personality. I don't think he would ever whip us. Hopefully. Or rape my sister. That crossed the line right there."

"That was the first night."

"Exactly."

"Well, as much as I love for you to tell stories about my father, which I do love don't get me wrong, I would love even more to prove you two wrong."

He showed the computer to us, and his tickets had sold already. "Nice. But, you know, when are you going to meet these stalkers?"

"What do you mean?"

"You need to meet up with them before hand."

"Maybe we should say that this is a prank. I don't like new people."

"The park will be full of people who know who you are. They obviously track your every move, so they know you, you just don't know them."

"That makes me feel so much better, Genta."

"Magenta," I sang, like the last time.

"Sure, sure. Could you invite them over?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. I want to go tomorrow, why can't the spend the night in the palace?"

My heart dropped. "Sure. But you aren't going to make them your own little playthings like your father did... Right?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

I got their contact information, and called the first one. Actually it was two people. Siblings or something. They answered quickly. "Hello. We are king Sonny's care tackers, you are Alicia and Cyan, correct?"

They screeched. "I told you! I told you!" They kept on screaming for a few minutes.

"Excuse me? Girls!" Riff shouted at them. "My sister would like to give you some information."

"Thank you. Yes, Sonny, for some reason, would like you girls to stay the night-" They screeched again. "Girls! Excuse me, but I can hang this up, block your number, and re-auction your tickets." They shut up at that. "Yes, so, you are to report to the royal residence at seven sharp, no sooner, no later, and you two will have to share a room with one other girl, and if that is a problem, take it up with the king, we don't decide that. Have a nice day."

"Wait! How do we know you are with the king?"

"Be at the castle at seven, or we might kill your family."

"Riff!" I paused. "Yeah. We will." I hung up.

"Now, for call number two." Riffy rubbed my shoulders. They picked up after a few rings.

"He-Hello?"

"Yes. Are you..." I checked my list. "A, semicolon, weird half circle thing, l?"

"Yes."

"And what is your name, dear?"

"Momoka."

"Are you from Earth, Momoka?"

"Yes. But I am on Transexual now."

"Great. Well, as you know, the king had an auction for tickets, and you won one. He would like to meet you, so if you could make it to the royal residence at seven sharp, no sooner, no later, tonight. Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." The girl hung up.

"Wow. How old do you think she was?"

"Sixteen, at the oldest."

"Those other girls looked like they were in their twenties."

"Yeah... How old is Kitten?" He looked at me, expecting an answer.

"I don't know. I'd say twenty."

"She has to be older than that."

"I told you I don't know!"

"Well I'm sorry, it just looks like she would be older with the size of her..." He gestured to his chest.

"Breasts, Riffy, breasts. You can say it out loud."

"Well, how come you're so comfortable saying it?"

"Did you forget who I married before I married you?"

"Columbia, I know, but please, don't talk about it."

"Why? You don't like to think that your wife is... Say it with me now... Lesbian? Come on... Say it. Lesbian."

"Stop it Magenta, god dammit! I am fine with my wife being a lesbian, just not my sister."

"Your sister that happens to be your wife?" We were both standing now, and I was smiling like an idiot.

"Yes! Fine! I'm bothered that my wife used to be married to another woman."

"Yeah, I know this is an argument and all, but can I meet this chick? She seems interesting." We turned our heads to Sonny in the doorway.

"Sonny, not now."

"Sorry, but Genta has high standards. She must be cute. Of course... She's with you... So she might be ugly as a horse's ass." I laughed.

"Sonny!"

"Sorry..."

"Good one." I winked, and turned back to Riffy. "And, for your information, I am not a lesbian, I am not bisexual, I am pansexual. Like Columbia." I laughed as he growled. "Oh come on! She's not pan, she's just a lesbian! She said we screwed her up so bad she's switching to women full time."

"That is comforting. But still. Please don't joke about it."

"Fine. It is you, and only you. No women, no men, just my brother."

"And I'm not a man to you?"

"Oh come on!" We turned to Sonny again. "She just tried to apologise to you, and you say that?"

"Sonny, shouldn't you get the guest room ready?"

"Who said they would sleep there?"

"It's about six thirty, go help him get it ready, Riff, while I confer with the guards " I walked in silence down the corridor to the main entrance "Hello! Now, these three girls," I showed the guards their photos. "Are to be let in. But, today only, unless the king, Riff Raff, or I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?" The mute guards nodded. They have to be mute, to work as a guard Almost like a privilege If you are born mute, you get a free job. It's kind of cool. "Good! Now, they should be here at seven. Ring when you have sent them to the main hall."

They nodded again, and I waited in the kitchen, until six fifty nine, and I trotted down the familiar hall once again, and sat in one of the lone seats. It rang seven on the big clock, and the doors opened, to reveal two very exited girls, and the one, mellow girl we met on screen. "We're here!"

They were bouncing up and down, and they were a sight. One was practically flat cheated with a dark, dark, red tee shirt that was split and the tied back together, with a black camisole underneath The other was more busty, with almost the same outfit The other girl was wearing a short black frock, but it was intricate with lace and silk. "Yes, you are. Please, follow me, and no flash photography."

"Ohh... How do you turn the flash off?" After about five minutes of the girls twin showing her how to turn the flash off, and the other girl just standing there, we made our way. "So, here is the dining room, the kitchen is back there, and if you take this turn, here is where the bedrooms are. Now, this is an abrupt turn, so if an intruder comes in, they don't really see it. Of course, a intruder can not come in through the transducer, it is protected. And this," I said as I opened the door, "is the room you will sleep in tonight. Unless he has... Other plans." The very thought of it put shivers down my spine. Having Sonny do a floor show Who would be Columbia? Or Rocky? I guess they could be played by one of the girls, but who would the other person be?

"Hello, girls, I assume she has showed you around," Sonny said, came out of his suite. The sisters fanned themselves, while the more mellow girl just looked at him. "I'm sorry, I don't know your names."

"Alicia and Cyan."

"Momoka."

"Enchanted." He kissed the sisters hands, but was hesitant around the other one. "And who are you again?"

"Momoka. And you are king Sonny. Did you take your mother's surname, or do you prefer to be called Ammbo?"

"Ahh, you're from Earth. No one here calls me Ammbo."

"I was born on Earth. But I moved here when I was about six, and have been living here on this planet for nine years. I keep close contact with Earth culture."

"Oh... Okay. So, this is where you will put your things in tonight, but you will come to my room. I hope that is okay with everyone?" They nodded. "Good! Change into the sterile robes you will be given, as we need to sterilize your clothes and look through your bags." He walked past me, and whispered into my ear. "Thank's for playing along, babe, now go to your room, and fuck your brother."

"Thank you," I hissed at him, and he chuckled. I walked away quickly, but I didn't go to the room, I went to the living room.

* * *

A/N The first part of this was a real conversation between me and my (ex)boyfriend. Our school went to an amusement park, and my friend and I were the only one who went to a bird show, and apparently it was some guy's 64th birthday, because they sang the first verse of When I'm 64, by the Beatles. They also said sing along if you know it, and my friend thinks it's freaky that I could sing it. I just thought of something. In the first chapters of Dear of a Groupie, Genta sings it. Hmm. But I didn't actually kiss my ex. Don't worry. It's actually really funny, he's the only guy I've dated... And he helped me realize I like women. God, that must fucking suck for him...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I'm in a little bit of a better mood. :)

Today's song: Africa, by Toto. (It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you, there's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do. I bless the rains down in Africa, gonna take some time to do the things we never have!)

* * *

I burst through the door of the living room, and plopped down on the couch, almost knocking Riffy off, book and all. "What's wrong?" He caressed my face with the back of his hand.

"Sonny is too much like his father."

"How is he this time?" He sounded pretty annoyed, but caring.

"Well, he took those girls into his room, and he put them in that lingerie. The one that says, 'Sorry, we are out of robes, please put these on instead.' and I'm really scared that they will not see the outside of this castle again."

Riff Raff and I _did e_nd taking taking Sonny's advice, and the next morning, we were awoken by a door slam. "Mum! We are going to Earth today!"

"What?"

"That theme park is on Earth!"

"No it's not, go ask Sonny."

"FINE! I'll bring him here!" She ran out of the room, leaving Pacifica all alone at the foot of the bed. She dragged him in here, while he fiddled with his robe. "Tell them that this park is on Earth!"

"Took my advise, didn't you Genta?" He winked.

"Magenta."

"Whatever. Yes, this is on Earth. Where did you think it was? Here?" He then laughed at his own joke.

"Yes..."

RIffy snikered and leaned down to my ear, and whisperd. "You know we don't have things like that."

"I know, but maybe it was on Asexual."

"So sweet. I still want to kill him though."

"Don't." Sonny put his arm around Pat. "He is supposed to take care of me. And I like you guys. If you kill him, you'll be kicked out."

"True..."

"Guys? Can you leave so Mum and Riff can get dressed?"

"Sure. Thank you for calling him Riff, if you called him dad, I would of had to kill you too."

"You're... Welcome?" They walked out, after Ciffa hugging both of us, she ran out too. We heard Pat shouting at us.

"And we need to leave soon, so don't do it again!"

"What is wrong with our daughter?"

"Hey, it's not my fault, you and Columbia raised her."

"Lets just wash off and get dressed." The rest of the morning was rather uneventful even though when I got to the kitchen the time said seven thirty, late. Very late. An hour and thirty minutes late, so I rushed to make breakfast. But I remembered something... We still had the dinner gong. I trotted to the supply closet, and got out the gong and the stick. I ran up the hallway to Sonny's room, and opened the door so he didn't notice. He was in the bathroom, doing his hair or something. "MASTER! Breakfast is prepared!" He groaned and stepped put of the bathroom.

"You _are_ a bitch sometimes."

I walked over to him slowly. "I know." I kissed his cheek, and ran back out, to the guest room, and rang the gong. "Time to eat, girls." I walked out, as the sisters walked out in robes, while the other came out dressed. I walked to the girls room, and popped in. "Time to eat!" I just hit Riffy and I's door, he knows it's time to eat. Riff and I got to the dinning room, sat everyone down, and stood behind Sonny. You stand behind the master when they have company, that is just common knowledge.

I arranged the people quite like we did when Frank was alive, the Brad and Janet case. The sisters sat where Brad and Janet were, the other girl sat where Scotty did, and Pat and Ciffa sat where Columbia and Rocky did. Sonny is always at the head of the table, the twins to his left. He absolutely loves them.

They ate in silence. "Well, as your lovely host," Sonny laid his hand on one of the girls, and the sisters looked like they were about to pass out. "I would like to start a conversation, but we need to got to the park as quickly as possible to get to the cabin in time."

"Cabin?"

"Yes, Genta. Cabin. Big word."

The girls snickered, while Riff silenced them with a glare. "_Ma-_genta, and I only told them to pack for one night."

"That's why we buy clothes there."

"And how long will we will be there?"

"I don't know. I got the cabin for a week."

"Unbelievable. And what, I suppose, are we going to travel to another time period?"

"Well..."

"My god. You don't tell us this?"

"I told our guests this."

"You are your father, and you will never realise that. A little princess."

"Well, now I'm a full blown queen." He stood up. "And a toast. To Genta, this beloved, bitchy domestic." He chuckled.

"Magenta." I patted his back. They toasted, and ate. We all packed up, and headed to the transducer, and set it for Earth. I hope the sunlight won't blind us all.

* * *

A/N I watch the Richard O'Brien interview religiously, the one where it says, I've always been a princess, now I'm a full blown queen. It's also the one where he sings There's Many A True Word Said In Bed, from the Stripper. All parts of it are on Youtube, check it out.

Oh, and I'm sorry for the short chapter, my friend helped me write this... She wrote porn at the beginning .. So I deleted it, and never looked back.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N We have the Christmas concert today! AHHH! I'm freaking out. The chorus, who sings along to Silent Night, can't sing worth a shit, and are so fucking disrespectful. It's really fucking sad. If I were their teacher, their head would be on the floor.

Today's Song: Nailed, Stephen Trask. (On the fringe, shit, Jesus Christ man, you sure wanna nail him!)

**Edit: 12/20/12 **You're going to laugh... This was meant to be posted two weeks ago, I forgot about it! HAHAH! I'm so sorry! I'll make it up, I promise!

* * *

We arrived in a bathroom, but it was pretty well furnished. "The cabin!" Sonny stepped out, after his exclamation. The sisters squealed, and led Momoka out of the room. "You have the second largest room," he shouted after them.

We were the last to step out of the tub, because Janet hadn't been able to make it yet. "Sonny, when is your mum getting here?" Ciffa looked up at him.

"Later today. She couldn't make it yet. She had something with my Aunt." He mouthed "Sonny might be pregnant again," to us, and we nodded. She slept around with everyone, and she missed a pill again, so Janet always has to have a stock of tests. "But," he said aloud, turning back to them. "Why don't you claim your room? It's any one on the right side of the hall. Downstairs."

She ran out, but ran quickly back in. "There are two doors on the right side of the hall."

"Pick one. The other will be your mother and Riff Raff's room."

"Oh..." Pat grabbed Ciffa's wrist, and dragged her out of the room. Sonny laughed at another unspoken joke.

"What?"

"Vell," he imitated the way Pat and I said well, and he turned to a chuckling Riffy and a glaring me, "I think they are going to end up like you two, but lesbian."

"No way. They're not like that." I looked up at Riffy for reassurance, but he looked worried. I lost my temper. "Oh, what do you know? You've been seeing them for about two weeks!"

"Magenta, calm down. I know I have known them for two weeks, but, if you think about it, it could be possible."

"No, that kind of thing doesn't happen. Not two generations in a row."

"It still might be possible."

"No one asked for your opinion, Sonny."

"Well, I guess you didn't. But, how would you two like to experience the greatness of what twenty twelve has to offer?"

"Twenty twelve, fancy."

"Looks like we've done a real Time Warp, Genta..."

"And our world will do the Time Warp again!" I made fun of the Patricia Quinn girl, and Riffy and I did our signal one handed, then we held hands.

"Wow..." He smiled at us and I could tell I looked concerned.

"What?"

"Maybe it is romantic. Not creepy. You two fit together perfectly."

"We do... But I'm eager to see the cabin." I towed Riffy out, and It looked like we were in the master bed. We exited, and directly in front of us was a pool table. I ran over to look of the balcony, and then ran to the room across the hall from the master bedroom, which was the guest's room, and I headed downstairs. There was a living area, the front door, a kitchen, a bathroom, and two doors, which I presumed were the bedrooms. I was right. The twins had claimed the room closet to the living room, so Riffy and I walked into our room at the end of the hall. "Wow. This room is pretty big."

"Bigger then I thought it would be."

"Or, the girls finally figured out we need room..."

"Why do siblings have the kinkiest sex lives?"

"I don't know." I put my arms around his neck. "But, you know what I noticed? I haven't seen the sun. I think it's night here. There is light in America?"

"Alaska has eternal night... I think half the year."

"I know. But I asked about America, not Canada." He looked down at me with an amused look.

"What?"

"Alaska is a state in America."

"No it's not! Liar!"

"I'm not a liar... It is a state. You just don't pay attention. I'm surprised you can read."

"You... You are so mean to me! Just because I'm your sister doesn't mean you can pick on me!" I shoved him, but kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go see what Sonny's doing."

We walked to his room in silence, which happens a lot. We don't speak while we move. I tapped three times on his door. "Sonny." I knocked three more times. "Sonny." Three more. "Sonny."

"What?" He opened the door, and sighed.

"What are the plans for tonight, Genta's getting anxious."

"Well, we are going to eat soon."

"Where! I'm starving!" I was bouncing now. "And I want more chocolate. I swear that stuff only kicks in when you're on Earth!"

"Of course... Let's not give the girls any." He towed me out, while Sonny laughed. He sat me down on the billiards table. "Sit and stay until I come back."

"But Riffy!"

"No." He pressed his lips to mine. "Stay here, I'll go figure out where we are eating." He kissed me again, and he went to Sonny's room, while I was bouncing on my ass. He walked out. "Riffy!" I ran over to him, and kissed him. "Where are we eating?"

"There is a small barbecue in front by the pool a-"

"Pool!" I ran down the stairs, and crashed out the door. Just in front of us, up a hill, was a pool. There were a few people laughing, and their voice sounded like they had been drinking.

I was about to go back to our room to get a swimsuit I had packed, when I saw a hot tub. It wasn't very big, granted, but it was large enough to fit Sonny, his little sex slaves, Kitten, Momoka, and the girls in it. I squealed and ran back in. I was dressed in a strapless black suit in less then a minute, put my sheer dressing gown over it, the one I wore the night we killed Frank, and had a solid black towel, re-did my mascara to waterproof, and was out the door, running to the pool within minutes of when I changed. I walked slowly up to the gates, as if not to seem to eager, and headed in. I was right, there were several people up there, but most of them seemed to be teenagers. A tall one, who looked like the female Sonny, a short, slender one, who had brown hair, and was sitting with a rather awkward young boy and what looked like his friends. Three girls were in the pool, two were talking on a bench in the water, and one was treading water over by the guys. I found the parents around what looked like an open bar, and went over. I smiled, as some of the other parents smiled back, others whispered, and one or two glared. I walked to the barkeeper, and he just looked at me. "Hello. I'd like a pint." He just looked at me and stammered. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Or do you not speak proper English?" I smiled, and it sounded like someone behind me laughed.

"No - No I... Umm, I do, but... You are Magenta Vitus, yes?"

"Yes. Can I have a pint now?"

"Sure... Is the king with you?"

"Sonny, yes. I would like that pint now."

"Okay." He rushed to get me my drink, and I took it, and sat down on a bench, about five feet away from the group of guys, and the lone girl. But the girl looked up at me, like a hawk. I was getting creeped out. She whispered to one of the boys, and he looked back annoyed.

"Do whatever you want, that's not her."

"It looks a lot like her."

"It might... But it's not her."

"I know it's her."

"Listen, I'll go with you to ask, just... Don't scare her. "

She sighed audibly, and they got up, awkwardly. They walked slowly over to me, and I could feel myself smiling. "Well, hello! It's so nice to see young couples. How old are you two?" The girl snorted.

"Eighteen, we're not together." I nodded. "Please, miss, we are very sorry to disturb you, but my friends here has mistaken you for an actress."

"Really. That hasn't happened before. Who?" I was getting animated now, and I saw Riffy and Sonny walk up with everyone.

"Someone named Patricia Quinn. You probably don't know her, she did a lot of older movies, and you look pretty young."

"I know Patricia. Not personally, but I have seen her on screen. Do you two, by any chance, know The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"Yes! I'm Magenta every weekend." The small, mousy girl piped up, but her friend gave her a glare.

"No, it's fine. I've been Genta for a while too."

"Really? How long."

"Since the day I was born."

"What?"

"Let me explain." I smiled at Riffy, who had sat down beside me, Ciffa on his lap, Pat on mine. Sonny went off to chat with his fuck buddies. "Well, I should introduce us first off. I am Magenta, and this is Riff Raff. Vitus. That was never said in the movie, so I wouldn't expect you to know that. These are our twins, Pacifica and Patricia."

"But... Aren't you..."

"I told you it was real."

"Is that why you go in the shower when we go to hotels and beat the tiles?"

"Ahh, I have a feeling we'd get along well. Anyway, over their is Sonny Ammbo-Furter-Weiss, with his... Guests."

"Furter?"

"Yes... Before we killed him, he impregnated Janet. She should be here soon."

"So, this is real?"

"No. The Rocky Horror Picture Show is a real story, just not the actors. Patricia Quinn is a disgrace."

"She's not that bad."

"Her boobs go down to her knees..."

"Stop it!" She turned to face him. "They don't!"

"Do you remember Witching Time?"

"They don't sag that much!"

"They do too..."

"Excuse us?" Pat hopped up. "My mother and father are trying to speak to you, and we could gladly go without introducing you to the king."

"The king?"

"She said Sonny, did she not?"

"I told you." She looked like she was about to faint. Her friend sensed it, and gestured to our bench, which we made room on. He sat her down next to me, and she looked up at me, in a daze. She reached up and stroked my hair. "I knew it would feel like that. My wig feels nothing like that."

"What?"

"I knew your hair would feel like that."

The rest of the night was rather uneventful. They invited me to go to the movies with them tomorrow night, with all of their friends at the pool. They met the king, they loved him, I came back to the cabin after about nine more pints, threw up everything I had eaten since the last time I had thrown up everything, and went to bed. Janet came with Kitten too. Now let's wait until we have to go to a theme park at six in the morning.

* * *

A/N So, you see, (K-E-Y FUCKEY MOUSE!) those are my friends. I'm the awkward brunette, my ex-boyfriend was the dude.

I've envisioned all of my friends in a shaddowcast... Fuck, I'm lonely. Wish me luck!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Well, we die tomorrow! But, in case we don't, I'm posting this, just in case.

We have a mountain park here, and it's being closed down, because someone tried to jump of the mile-high bridge... People are not smart.

Today's song: It's The End Of The World, REM (It's the end of the world as we know it, it's the end of the world as we know it, it's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.)

(Oh, and just so you guys know, the Mayan calender didn't predict the end of the world, it just ends. Same thing that your calender ends in December.)

I posted two chapters today, so read the other one before this one!

* * *

I woke up with no hangover, because I drank some of that shit Sonny keeps around... The hangover killer. I made breakfast, because it was only seven. I ran to the living room, and rang the gong, and every one came out after about five minutes. They were all groaning, everyone except Momoka and the twins. Momoka took the twins, and led them to one side of the coffee table, while the sisters and Sonny filed in on the other couch. Riffy sat down in the arm chair, and I sat on his lap after I served everyone. We chatted and laughed through a half drunken, half hungover breakfast time. I got up from his lap about eight thirty. "Okay! The park opens at nine. We all need to be bathed and out the door before nine thirty."

"That's so far away!" One of the sisters perked up.

"Don't worry girls, I'll help bathe you." He put his arms around them, one rolled her eyes, the other laughed like Columbia used to.

I could feel my blood drain from my face. Riffy noticed that too, and he leaned in and whispered.

"She'll visit soon, trust me." He leaned back, and I relaxed a little.

We all showered and changed, and were out the door by nine fifteen That relaxed me even more. I can not stand to be late. If I'm late, I will go ape shit, rushing to get where I need to be. We all piled into the car we had rented, when the same girl from last night. "Hey! Are you guys leaving already?" She laughed at her own joke. "No, really, where are you guys going?"

"The theme park."

"Really? We're going too!"

"Who else?"

"Those parents you met at the bar, the people we were with, and my two younger sisters. Imogen and Claire."

"Seems like fun. Maybe we will meet again there." I smiled, but before she could say anything, sat down on the bench seat, Sonny getting in next to me, with Riffy driving. Everyone else was in the back, and when everyone was ready, we drove off, leaving the girl in awe.

We drove to the park, having little conversations among ourselves. I broke the quiet murmur "Sonny, when is your mum getting here?"

"Later today. I left her ticket on the coffee table."

"I would of thought she bailed completely."

"Hmm."

Riff pulled up to the parking booth, as we were almost there. Just had to get through parking. I noticed the flags. "What are those for?"

Sonny rolled his eyes and sighed, "Festival of Nations. It features all kinds of countries and are now doing something with Transexual. I brought suits for everyone, don't worry." He smiled and flirted with the girl at the booth as Riffy handed the girl the money.

"Well, here is the change, and I scribbled down my number on it. I'm a big fan of yours, Ammbo."

"Well, it's still nice to meet fans... Even though I have retired from singing to move to... Greater tasks." The girl at the booth giggled.

"Is that why you guys are here? To represent Transexual?"

"One of the reasons."

"Well, you're holding up the line, but when you guys leave, ask for Emily." She winked, and Riffy drove off.

Sonny sighed. "Why did you drive away so fast?"

"I was holding up the line."

"And we _are_ your caregivers." Riffy slipped his hand into mine. "We would prefer you not flirt with women over twice your age."

"Riff is my caregiver. You are my cook. And the mother of the cutest things I have ever met."

"Well, even though that is insulting, I'm glad you are flirting with someone your own age."

"I am not."

But the blonde fuck buddy smiled and started to sing. "Sonny and Patricia sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, you know I could never do that to you. You're too cute." She put her hands over the seat and rubbed Pat's shoulders.

Riffy snickered, and pulled into a parking place. Sonny unbuckled, and then turned around to face the girls. "Here is how it is going to work. Riff, Genta and the twins will take the first shift, while me, Kitten, Janet, and my guests will go ride rides and shop. We will then switch at two. The park closes at seven. I want the larger shift because, come on, they love me. And, Pat and Ciffa, I didn't know your sizes, so your fishnets might not fit. And, one more thing. The, well, they are like interviews, pretty much, with singing, dancing, and they are being filmed. So, make sure that you know that you are being documented. Every movement, every breath you take, is being filmed. Don't. Fuck. It. Up."

"Nice... Way to make us feel less nervous."

"Did you not pay attention? They are wearing uniforms! And fishnets!"

I mocked him."They're wearing the uniforms _too_?"

"Of course. They're are places on stage to change." He was totally serious, and it made me laugh a little.

"Whatever..."

We got up to the gate, and the woman gasped. "Sonny? Sonny Ammbo! You did make it!"

"Yes... Where is the stage?"

"Go up to show street. You see a big thing with a sign that says museum, turn right, go straight until you get to the Transexual flag. Have a nice day. I'll make sure to come to the show." She smiled, tore the tickets, and waved.

We made it to the flag, and it was a large theatre. We went in the back entrance. Sonny pulled out a key and unlocked the door, and lead us in. "You know the schedule Good. Just ad-lib. Just... No words that would be offensive to people eighteen or younger. There are children here. Good? Good." He took the girls, and led them out. The twins and I were whisked away from Riffy, and took me to hair and makeup, where they put me in the spacesuit, and did up my hair. But for the twins, they put their hair down over their shoulders they didn't straighten it or anything, so Pat's was frizzy, and Ciffa's was a little curly. They looked beautiful, in the suits, without makeup, it was so natural. I leaned down to them.

"You guys look great. Now, Pat," I turned to her, "you need to pretend you like Riff Raff. And, I know you don't like to be exploited, but act like you like the audience too. In a little while, we can ride rides. But before that, we will sing, dance, and tell about our planet. And Ciffa," I turned to her now. "You have to speak. Please. Really, just answer a question that you know the answer to." I hugged them both, and we headed where the stage manager pointed us to, with Riffy. "What's the plan?"

"I don't know myself. They just told me to be ready when you see the curtains start to move and you hear the musical swell. Then walk up to the couches, sit down, and talk."

"We can do that." We waited, until we heard something that sounded like violins, and the curtains opened. We walked out, heads high, up to the front of the stage, not paying attention that the song was Science Fiction Double Feature, not listing to the man say our names, we just walked in confidence. I did, at least, the girls were a little frightened, and Riffy was paying attention to the man, and he started chatting with him. We sat down, almost at the same time, Pat beside me, Ciffa beside him, and our hands found our way together.

"So, Riff Raff." His name pulled me back to reality. "You have had some conflict with the government over the past decade. How would you say that that's effected you?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a conflict with the government, more as a conflict between Magenta here." Pat snickered.

"And you two are... brother and sister, correct?"

"Yes we are." I smiled at the guy, who's name I don't know. "And these are our children, Patricia and Pacifica."

"Pacifica, such a unique name." He smiled at her, and she blushed. "But, to a more pressing question, that I know is going on in everyone's mind. Who the hell are you guys! I mean, really. For years, I'd say until '82, we thought Magenta, Riff Raff, Frank, Rocky, Cosmo, Nation, and of course, Brad and Janet, were all from the mind of the brilliant Richard O'Brien."

They all clapped when I had growled. For several reasons. Just... The name of any of the actors sets me off, and, he didn't mention Columbia. "Well, we did come from the past, so who knows, maybe we do meet him, but so far, we don't know how he knew about us, about Frank." Riff rubbed my hand, because he heard me growl, so he spoke quickly to cover it up.

"Interesting. So, we, as we are not government officials, learned about Transexual when Magenta here started the mind control, which _has_ worn off by now, but we really haven't been into it much. Seriously. The movie was released in 1975, it's a popular midnight movie, we all know about Transexual, Transylvania, and some crazy fans will try to find Transducers in showers, and that's really it, though. Not many people go back and forth. Well, the Transylvanians come here, but we don't go there."

"That's weird. King Sonny brought some girls with him, one of the girl's parents were from Earth."

"Really? King Sonny is here with you today?"

"Yeah, he dumped us with the first interview, and went with his girls to roam the park. Said he wanted to spend more time with the people. They love him." I imitated his accent.

"Well, Sonny Ammbo. He was pretty big."

"Was, is the key word there."

"But we are very lucky, don't get us wrong. After Magenta and I had our little... Mishap, and she went to live with her er-wife, I-"

"Now, I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but wife?"

"Yes... I was married to Columbia. Not legally, but as far as we were concerned, we were."

"Wow. Okay, I don't think anyone knew that. Okay. Riff, lets get back to your story."

"Yes. Okay, after my mishap with Magenta, she went to live with Columbia, and Columbia was on Earth, after she got into an abusive relationship, she fled, and Magenta followed. Nation McKinley brought her the twins and most of her belongings, after all, I thought she was dead. She hypnotized everyone into _thinking_ she was dead, and we lived life for a good seven years. Me, in a locked room with a coffin thought to contain her, and her, in New Zealand. Eternal night, and sunlight. And let me tell you Michael, when I came back to Earth investigating Frank's death, as if I didn't know what happened." That got a chuckle from the interviewer. "I was blinded. Absolutely blinded." This got a chuckle out of both the interviewer _and _the audience. "I went to New Zealand, as soon as Janet let it slip she was alive. I'm surprised she even remembered any of us. But, anyway, I found Magenta, and she wasn't mad at all. I'm still waiting for, as Columbia used to put it, 'homicidal Genta,' to make an appearance." I shoved him as the audience laughed a bit. "No, really. I saw, as I grew up with her, a side of Genta in Patricia. Magenta, when she was younger, was always so timid, and shy, but if you knew her and she knew you, she was a social butterfly. Pat over here, she was talking like crazy to Columbia's foster daughter, Sophie. She hates me though." Pat looked up at me desperately, but I just smiled at her.

"That's an amazing story. But there is something that I really want to know. Is the real Columbia as squeaky as Little Nell?"

I leaned my head back and burst out laughing, and Riffy laughed some too. The girls could see I couldn't shut up, so they spoke for me. Ciffa was fist to start. "Yes. I had the umm... Honor to see the movie, and to listen to a few of her songs, and, _yes_. Sometimes she was even more squeaky."

"Oh please." I stopped my laugh attack for a split second. "If she laughed around a baby, they burst out crying. Like when I was pregnant with them, we were together through some of that, she started to sing to them, she started laughing, I swear they tried to burst through my skin and attack her." I started laughing again, but not as hard.

"So, if we said we had someone special here with you, would you sing the Time Warp?"

"Who?"

"Well, we have two guests, who have both came a very long way to be here."

"We'd be very glad to meet them."

"You know one."

My jaw dropped. "Really?"

The interviewer nodded. He stood up, and grabbed my hand. I stood up with him. "Please welcome, Miss Columbia Campbell!"

She walked out, and I noticed I was tearing up, because I saw she was too. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from screaming, and she walked over here, gushing, but all I could hear is the pounding of blood in my temples. Riffy saw I was zoning out, so he helped me back down to the couch, except we made room for Columbia now. We ended up Ciffa sitting on Riffy's lap, Pat squeezed in between us, and Collie on the end. "Hey." She hit me. "Hey! I know you probably can't speak, because the sight of me _is_ breath taking, but this is about _your _planet, not Earth."

"Wait, so you are not from Transexual?"

"No. I was born on Earth, and ran away from home to be a groupie. I wondered around a little bit. The best band I ever saw was Pink Floyd." Some of the crowd cheered. "Yeah, the other girls got off easily, I had to give a sweaty cop a blow-job!" She giggled. "But you know, I got an album signed, they played Young Lust for me... All was good." She grinned. "I got a full-time nobody band, but they dumped me, so I found Frank-N-Furter, and was his groupie, to learn my lines in a grand production. And part of this, was the planets anthem, the Time Warp."

"Ahh..." The Michael guy got up. "So, who knows... THE TIME WARP!" They all cheered, as they rolled a jukebox on stage. "Magenta, Riff Raff, you have bags under the table. They have your... Uniforms. And Columbia, why don't you change." She slipped her loose frock over her head, revealing her sparkly bustier that she used to wear, with her colorful striped shorts. She reached under the table, got her bag, pulled out her coat, hat, and tap shoes, and gave us our bags. I just had to unsnap the sides of my space suit, and slip the maid's uniform over my head, and button a few of the buttons. I put the hat thing on my head, and changed into my boots. I grabbed a feather duster. "You now have our permission to go out into the aisles and dance, we all know you want to. And, can the rest of our cast come out?" He got all of us to put our other clothes and bags on the table, and wheeled the stair case over. They wheeled the sofa and chair away, to recreate almost the entire set.

"Is that safe?"

"Of course. Just don't fall."

He laughed as I headed up. Riff walked over to the Brad and Janet over in the corner, and the interviewer took Pat and Ciffa behind the camera, as Columbia trotted towards the Transylvanians to her jukebox. I assumed my position on the stairs.

I heard my cue. "Your lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!" I slid down the rail and threw Riffy my duster. He grabbed it, and went over to the clock with the skeleton in it. He opened it, and I herded the now huddled together Brad and Janet even closer together.

"It's astounding." He dusted the fake cobwebs on the skeleton. "Time is... Fleeting. Madness..." He ducked behind the skeleton. "Takes it's toll."

"Ha!"

"But listen closely-"

I combed my hair roughly with my fingers as I sang. "Not for very much longer."

"I've got to... Keep control." He ran to the stuffed panther thing, and went to the fake lift behind it. "I remember doing the Time Warp! Drinking... Those moments when, the blackness would hit me!" He ran over to me, and we did our symbol and sang together.

"And the void would be calling!" And it was a sight. The set broke away, the stairs, the lift, and everything went to where the camera's couldn't see, and the door we had just kicked to reveal the Transylvanians had zoomed towards us, and it was so close when we sang, it was a little freaky, but it was to late to turn back now. You're one solo in.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" The whole crowd screamed.

"It's just a jump to the left."

"AND THEN A STEP TO THE RI-I-I-I-I-IGHT!"

"With your hands on your hips."

"YOU BRING YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT. BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST, THAT REALLY DRIVES YOU INSA-A-A-A-A-ANE. LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" The fake Janet swooned, and Riffy and I smiled. "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

My turn. I grabbed the rail beside me, and started. "It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me!" I spun around the rail, until I was off the stairs. I tapped the top of the fireplace, and backed away. "So you can't see me, no not at all!" Riff pushed them closer too me, the Janet was close to loosing it laughing, and the Brad was serious. "In another dimension." I took the rail next to a bird that looked like the bird that was always in the ball room, and spun around. "With voyeuristic intention." I went down to the bottom of the rail. "Well secluded, I see all."

Riffy pulled a pastry from his coat. "With a bit of a mind flip."

"You're into the time slip!" I brushed the bird away, and started breathing heavily.

He offered the pastry to them. "And nothing... Can ever be the same."

I walked onto the table in front of me. "Your spaced out on sensation!" My voice when really breathy.

"Like you're under sedation!" We danced over to Columbia on her juke while they sang.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

"Well, I was tappin' down the street, just-a having a think," she popped her collar, and continued. We danced in front of her. "When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink!" She flicked the air next to her eye. "He shook me up," she shook her shoulders, "he took me by surprise He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes."She gestured to her eyes, and put her hand to her hip. Riffy and I ducked down. "He stared at me, and I felt a change, time meant nothin', never would again!" She spun her hat as we popped back up.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

"It's just a jump to the left."

"AND THEN A STEP TO THE RI-I-I-I-I-IGHT!"

"With your hands on your hips."

"YOU BRING YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT. BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST, THAT REALLY DRIVES YOU INSA-A-A-A-A-ANE. LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" Riffy and I danced around making our sign, over to the juke. "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

Columbia hopped off, and tapped. "Yeow! Ah... Oh. Whoa! Yeow! Ahh.." She fell down onto stairs that had just appeared.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" We acted like we were mad at each other. "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" We threw our hands up, but couldn't help but laughing.

"It's just a jump to the left."

"AND THEN A STEP TO THE RI-I-I-I-I-IGHT!"

"With your hands on your hips."

"YOU BRING YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT. BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST, THAT REALLY DRIVES YOU INSA-A-A-A-A-ANE. LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" We all fell to the floor, and laughed, getting up. They zapped the props and wheeled the couches back out here, and we sat down.

"So, in light of that moment," he said, still out of breath, sitting himself. "How about we introduce our next guest?" The audience cheered, and Columbia started bouncing in her seat. I really didn't know how it could be... I mean, everyone I hadn't seen in a while was here. Maybe it could of been Sophie. "Well okay then! Ladies, gentleman, and transvestites, put you hands together for a Mister... Richard... 'Ritz' O'Brien!"

* * *

A/N Holy shit? What's going to happen? And ten points if you know what I named the twins after... I read my best friend (Columbia) Dear Diary... She loved it. Then she went back to her house, (my mum is in the hospital, her's is out of town... Party!) No. No party, I am one of the most lame, anti-social people out there. She brought one of our friends, who had never seen Rocky over, I plugged my tiny netbook into the flat screen, and it was off. I could tell Sydney, (that's her name,) was hooked as soon as she saw the lips, even before they started to sing. She asked why Richard was my idol, I gave her some of the most obvious reasons, as I can go on for hours, and the Time Warp started. Janet, Columbia, and Frankie have Drama with her, so obviously she had been taught the Time Warp. Anyway, we danced, Sword of Damocles came on, and she decided she should be Rocky. So we have almost a full cast list.

**Frank 'N' Furter - Alexis**

**Janet Weiss - Jill**

**Brad Majors - Alston**

**Riff Raff Vitus - Jacob**

**Magenta Vitus - Me!**

**Columbia - Meghan**

Dr. Evert Scott - Yeah... We don't have a Scotty yet...

**Rocky Horror - Sydney**

Eddie - We don't have an Eddie either.

Criminologist - We don't have a no neck.

So if anyone wants to come to our small, dead end town, PM me! Just kidding... Please don't...

**Hilarious Drama-Filled Edit 12/20/12: **So... I was the only one who went. Jill and Alston broke up, Sydney moved to New York, (I MISS YOU IF YOU'RE READING THIS!) Meghan didn't buy her Columbia costume, Alexis didn't get her Frank costume, and that's why I was the only one who did anything! And I was so sad too! I wanted an entire cast... But I just walked around freezing my ass-cheeks off, having people take pictures of me, and scaring toddlers. Ahh, I love Tuesdays! (This was Halloween, not a random Tuesday.)

Oh, and just so you guys know, I still love Rocky Horror. I was a little distracted, but I'm getting better. I couldn't go through this without singing the Time Warp, in the correct accents. ... And now the Magenta wig head seems to be staring at me... _"Wear meeeeeee..." _Holy fuck, that would be creepy.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Yay! We're not dead!

Or boo, we're not dead. Whichever you prefer. I'm about half and half.

Today's song: Karma Chameleon, Culture Club. (Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon, you come and go, you come and go. Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dreams, red gold and green, red gold and green.) And I purposely did this to you because this has been stuck in my head for a while. So now it's in yours.

* * *

Columbia stood up, and waited for the man, who looked exactly like Riffy and Cosmo, walked across the stage. My head spun, and my jaw dropped. He kissed Columbia's hand, and sat down on the chair they provided for him. "You look like I did when I played you as a character, Riff Raff."

"Magenta? Are you okay?" Columbia shook me.

"So this is Magenta? Very nice to meet you. But what an awkward way. Were you the person Columbia locked in the bathroom?"

"Ye-Yes. And I assume you are the visitor?" The crowd laughed. I wasn't trying to be funny.

"Yes. I was." He looked amused. "And, I have been keeping contact with Columbia the past few years, I assume these are your guy's children?"

"Yes. We are. You are the person who stalked my parents? And my Aunt and Uncle?"

"Oh, I didn't know you had more siblings."

"We don't. We call Cosmo and Nation their Aunt and Uncle."

"Are they related to you?"

"First cousin. Why?"

"It's interesting to see... Well, what I thought were my characters off screen."

"Yes... This brings us to a delicate topic. How did you know what we were doing?"

"May I tell them?"

"I don't really have a problem, as long as they don't kill me." Columbia laughed nervously.

"Very well. I have been friends with Columbia for years, since the first time she visited London, to see her Aunt, and I cut her hair. I was talking off and on with her, while I was mostly chatting with her Aunt. I kept in touch with both of them, and when Columbia was what... Twenty two or three? I don't know. But she told me that she had a good story for me. She beamed me to Transexual, where she told me the whole story of Frank 'N' Furter, and I wrote it down. I made the play, they loved it, they made a movie, and a few years later, I called her, asked if she had any other stories, and she told me the story of Nation and Cosmo, Shock Treatment. But, she was more behind the scenes, so she told me what she knew."

"So Columbia fed you information about us?"

"Yes I did Genta, and I'm not ashamed of it. I pocketed a little cash. Sue me."

"I might. Or him." I glared at Richard.

"Magenta I don't really think you can do that..."

"Watch me," I spat to him.

"Well, as the interviewer, I should probably settle this. Magenta, why do you feel you should have to sue him?"

"I feel an invasion of privacy."

"But he didn't. Columbia did."

"Yes. I'm just glad he cut our little scene out."

"Well, if you're glad, I'm glad."

"You two bicker like a married couple." We both started to laugh when Richard said married.

"Well, yeah. Except we got a divorce."

"After she tricked me into giving birth."

"It got you to do it, didn't you?"

"Well, okay then... So, Is Riff Raff and Magenta really together?"

"How would we have children if not?"

"I don't know. Are you two just... Together, or are you joined?"

"Yes, we got married."

"Well, how come I was not invited?" Richard smiled at us, and faked offence.

"Well, this was before Riff went all psycho and tried to kill me, so I hadn't even heard of you yet."

"Well maybe I'll travel through time and attend."

"That would mess things up... Who even knows if doing this won't hurt anything."

"That is always a risk."

"And you should know. You 'writing' it." I scoffed.

"Subject change." Richard looked around awkwardly. "So Riff really did try to kill you? Columbia didn't feed me shit?"

"You told him that too?"

"Riff told me!"

"She was drunk, I didn't expect her to remember anything!"

"She didn't. She was completely drunk, slurring on the phone. She had to put it down to vomit twice."

"So you were drunk, not just tea?"

"Oh... You remember that?"

"Of course I remember that! That was the night he proposed!"

And we bickered on for a few more hours, but it felt eternal. He finally wound everything up, and dismissed that crowd, now it was time for Sonny and his fuck buddies. We left, and changed into normal clothes. I wore a tight Beatles shirt with black pants, and left my hair down. I dressed the girls in loose frocks, and we were out to wait for Riff. He wore a black v-neck t-shirt, and pants. We headed out onto the streets. We signed our names on our photos, we even sighed this one girls breasts. It was a very new experience. We looked through the booths, Kenya, China, Japan, and the one closest to the theatre, Transexual. It was filled with our heels, signup sheets to buy the interviews the movies, all of that shit. We walked to where we came in, as that is where we told Sonny to meet us. But we were stopped by the shop keeper. "Yes, Sonny said he would go ahead and go to the stage, and he said you guys go enjoy yourselves." She smiled, and waved us on.

"But... What?"

"I'm sorry, but the king said he would already be gone. Now, please buy something or get out, " she said through a forced grin, and shooed us again.

We walked up a large path that she shoved us toward when I refused to get out of the shop. I started to hear weird music. "Riffy... Where is that coming from..."

"The rocks."

"How!"

"They have speakers in them..."

"What type of music is this anyway?"

"This is the type of music these people listen to. Amazing, isn't it?"

"How? It seems like it would burst their ear drums."

"Well-"

I screeched. "Columbia! How long have you been following us?"

"I heard your conversation about the music. That's all. I asked the shopkeeper if she had seen you guys, and she pointed up here."

"Really? That bitch."

"Why?" We were walking again.

"She kicked us out."

"Oh no, how did the super polite, never mean, never spitting in peoples faces, Genta, get kicked out of a shop!"

"Shut up." We laughed, and I shoved her.

"She refused to leave when the lady told her."

"Classic Genta."

"How?"

"You... Are not the friendliest person..."

"How?"

"I don't know... You just don't give off that kind of vibe."

"Well excuse me." We had made it to the top of the hill, and Riffy was panting. "How out of shape are you?"

"Very."

"How? You exercise, right?"

"I used to. Seven years ago."

"Why did you stop?"

"The first month, I couldn't even get out of bed."

"That's sad. What should we ride first?"

"Well, let's see what this one is. The line doesn't look that long."

"Because everyone wants to see the king."

"I don't see why everyone wants to see Sonny. Sure, he lets us live in the palace, but he's an ass, always flirting with us."

"I know, but he is the king, and we need to respect him."

We were almost at the top of the stairs, since we had special passes to go through the express lane. We got to the loading dock, and sat down. It was the twins, Riffy and I, and Columbia and some girl she met. We started to slowly click up the hill. "Genta," Columbia called from behind me.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"Well you just have to breathe. Don't hold your breath that can make you throw up."

"Okay... In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, i -" She screeched as we went down the first drop. From then on, it was curves that almost broke your neck, going sideways, but not upside down. We got off, and Columbia and the girls couldn't stand up straight. "That was so cool. But let's go on another ride."

"Okay... How about..." I pulled out a map. "This one? Number thirty six?"

"I don't care, my adrenaline is up now, I want to ride something."

We practically ran to the ride, and we looked up at it. It was huge. "Wow... You guys can ride this one, I'll wait for you at the gate."

"Wimp." I kissed him on the cheek, and we ran up the stairs. Columbia and I rode together one one side, the girls on the other. After about ten minutes of waiting, and five minutes in the seat, we took off. This one, I will admit, was a lot smoother. Columbia was bouncing up and down. "Wow... Your going to break the wing."

"Like I could break a metal eagle."

We clicked up the large hill, and heard one big click, and flew down. Columbia screamed, but in realty, you couldn't even feel it go upside down.

We got off, and we were all stumbling. We walked past the gate, where Riff was waiting. I kissed him, quickly, and ran through the gift shop, where you could see the photos. "Wow. I do not look good with my hair back."

"Sure you do. Just not while laughing at my screaming."

"Thank you." I laughed, and bought the girls some t-shirts, and eagle stuffed animals. They offered us them half price, and a free bag, for some autographs. He said he already had Sonny's, he just needed ours. I had Pat run outside and get Riff, and he gave us everything as he promised He waved us out, as a line was gathering behind. We went out, and the girls decided they wanted to go to the bird show. As I did not know the birds of Earth, let alone the US, I thought it would be educational, especially because Earth studies are a large course in school on Transexual. We headed over to the sanctuary, and took our seats in the auditorium.

Long story short, and it was _long, _it was a show teaching you about birds for that area, and they flew over your head. Their only warning about that was, "if they land above you, don't look up with your mouth open." They then proceeded with the show, and the only thing the girls learned about America as a whole was that a bald eagle was the nation's bird. I had no idea that had that. Transylvania should do that. Like... The raven. I mean, it's black, and Poe wrote a creepy-ass poem about it... I should suggest that to Sonny.

"That was..."

"Boring." Columbia finished Riffy's sentence.

"I was going to say long. But that works too."

"I thought it was interesting."

"What about you, Pat?"

"For once, I agree with the good child. I enjoyed it."

"Good." I looked at Riffy's watch. "Wow. It's already three."

"Actually, It's more like three forty five."

"Well, when does Sonny's interview end?"

"I didn't know you guys brought Sonny."

"Have you even met him yet?"

"No. But I want to."

"I guess you can come back to cabin."

"Should I bring Richard?"

"That basta-"

"Whatever you feel like." Riffy cut me off, and I steeped on his foot, but he didn't act like he noticed.

"Mum, could we go on that ride?" She pointed over to a ride with flames on it.

"Umm... Sure." We walked over to the ride, with Columbia laughing all the way, and through the line.

"I want to sit with Genta, Riff, sit with the girls."

"We're married, I think I should sit with her."

"Well, I haven't seen her nude in like eight years."

"Truce, you can sit with 'er."

"Yay!" She got in the car with me, and waited until we buckled in, so I couldn't get out. "I hope you're not afraid of the dark."

"Columbia, you know I am, what's going on?" We took off.

"You'll see." We went into a dark room type thing, that was supposed to look like woods.

"What's going on..." There was a creepy mannequin, sitting in a rocking chair.

"You'll see."

We went on, the theme of this is apparently the town is burning down, and the mannequins are trapped. There is one part where a train is supposed to be going towards you, then you drop, but other then that, the scary parts is the dark. We got off, and I was panting. "You bitch!"

But the little girl that was in front of started talking. "You pussy. Even I didn't scream." She couldn't of been older then four.

"Caitlyn! I'm sorry, Magenta, she has a little potty mouth."

"Oh, it's fine." The little girl laughed, and walked out with her mum.

"Even she didn't scream. You were the only one."

"So I don't like the dark. Sue me!" We laughed through the rest day, riding rides, playing games, and catching up. But, it came time to go back to the cabin.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Hey you guys. I just want to say to all of you, happy holidays, and I probably wouldn't be here to update if it weren't for you guys. I remember the first review I got for Diary Of A Groupie. All of these have given me the will to continue on, because I'm doing what I love.

As sappy as that sounds, I love all you guys, and happy holidays! :)

* * *

"Do we really have to?" Columbia looked at me desperately.

"Yes, Sonny said to meet him at the theatre at seven."

"Aww... Can I go?"

"Sure. I don't think he would mind."

"Yes he would."

"But he can deal with it. I'm sure he would like to meet Richard."

"Probably. But we shouldn't risk it babe." He kissed my frizzy head, because he knows that's my weak point.

"Fine..." I turned my head up so he planted a kiss on my lips, and we walked into the stage. It was dark in the auditorium, and the light flowed in. Similar to in the movie. I wondered if that had been staged, but the interviewer shouted at us.

"Magenta, Columbia, Riff Raff! Just in time! Sit, sit!" We trotted up and sat on the stage, Sonny and his fuck buddies where there, and so was Richard. "How did you enjoy the park you guys?"

"Mum got scared to death on the fire ride, and then got cussed by a child."

"Okay. Well... We were talking with Richard about Revenge of The Old Queen, how the script was leaked, and how it was a major problem."

"I am not familiar with that title."

"Magenta, how nice to see you again. The Old Queen is basically, Riff Raff... Erm..."

"Killing me?"

"Yes. If this isn't to personal, how are you still alive if he killed you?"

"Well, like we told you, Riffy was a little drunk, and he sliced my stomach open. Columbia, a little less then a week before, had made an escape to sunny Hamilton, New Zealand. Where you were residing. Anyway, I made a run for it, I imputed the last coordinates, and off I was. I met Sophie, Columbia's foster child, and we lived there for about seven years, until Riffy came back. Pat was a little hostile towards him, Ciffa was fine."

"Interesting. Well, Riff Raff is the suspected killer of you and Frank-N-Furter, and the old queen sends him to Earth to investigate the death of Frank, where he meets Brad's brother, and a little plot hole here, it's not Farley. But, Riff Raff stays on Earth for a little, until he meets Sonny, and Sonny is taken back to Transexual to be kinged."

"That's... Remarkable. That's what happened. Except... After that... I opened the coffin, which I wasn't allowed to do, and I saw Magenta was just along the lines of a doll."

"Well, the last lines _are_ honey-"

"I'm home." Riff and him said it together.

"Wow. Columbia, how much do you remember when you drink?"

"A lot. Until I wake up."

"What?"

"I mean, I remember everything about everything when I'm drunk, but when I wake up, it's all gone. See. That's why I hardly do cocaine anymore... I was like... Awesome, and I remembered everything, and I was so much more fun... But then I woke up with a killer hangover. So, never do drugs kids! Don't drink, don't get pregnant... Uh... Go read a book! Hangovers hurt, and you can't get hungover from books! Only drugs an alcohol!" Magenta laughed.

"But what about the hangover killer?" Columbia glared at her.

"Sometimes I remember my name if I use that." She smiled at Richard, and he put his head in his hands.

"Okay. On that note, I think we will end this. Goodnight everyone, the dvds will be sold outside, and this will be on iTunes!" The curtains closed again, and we got up.

"It was very nice to meet you."

"You too, Michael."

He walked off, and Richard started talking to us. "I do have a few more questions."

"Well, we have to get going, but, you are welcome to come up to our cabin with us."

"Okay..."

"It's at this address..." I started to pull out the address I had written on a piece of note paper, put he stopped me.

"There is actually a transducer backstage, and I came through that. So I really have no way to get there."

"If only we had Nation to jump start a car." Riff smiled at Richard, and I rolled my eyes.

"He _can _come with us, if he needs too."

"Aww, your warming up to him. Good Genta." I hissed at her, and she and Riff laughed.

We all got to the parking lot, and we piled in the car. Sonny gave up his front seat to sit with fuck buddies, Janet and Kitten folded themselves up and sat in the floor, Momoka sat in the middle with the girls, Riffy drove, I sat next to him, Richard sat beside me, and Columbia got stuffed in the trunk. "Genta! Riff Raff! Richard! Help!" That was our serenade about half the trip back to the cabin.

We all got out, and let Columbia out. We picked her up, and laid her on the ground. She was passed out. "Mum... Will she be okay?"

"Yes, honey. She will." My voice went from sympathetic to serious. "Momoka. Take the girls inside. Keep them there. Sonny, bring your girls inside. Get me ice and water. _Now._"

"Okay." Everyone filed out, and Riffy got to work. I called Cosmo.

"Nation. Is Cosmo there?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Columbia got locked in the trunk, and she is unresponsive."

"Oh god. COSMO!"

She handed the phone to him. "Yes?"

"Columbia was locked in a car trunk, we just got her out, she is breathing, but faintly."

"Okay. Give her mouth to mouth."

"No!"

"God damn it, Magenta, you were married to the woman, do it!"

"Riffy is here!" It was on speaker phone, so everyone heard.

"Let me." I completely forgot Richard was there.

"Good. Richard, I'm coming. Nation might come too, but just let me get some things together."

We waited until we felt the tingling, and I bolted up the stairs. "Cosmo?"

"Yes! Where is she?"

"In the parking lot." I dragged him to it, while Nattie followed behind carrying medical supplies.

"Okay." We crashed through the front door. "Really? You don't even put her on a towel?"

"No..."

"Magenta, Nation can help us. Go console your children."

"Umm... Okay?"

I walked inside, but I paused outside their door. "She's going to die." Pat wasn't even crying, she was so mellow.

"What?" Ciffa was sobbing.

"Like when we were still in New Zealand, when we saw that hurt bird, and Mum told us to go to our room, and then, when we came out, the bird was gone, and Columbia was filling in a hole."

"You're right... She's going to die."

"Girls," I walked in, because I couldn't take it any longer, "she's not going to die. And that bird, there was nothing we could do. We can help Columbia."

"How?"

"Cosmo came, he brought medical equipment."

"Oh..." They sat on either side of me, and we waited in the living room. We waited for what seemed to be like hours, but it was only about five minutes, I knew because I was watching the clock like a hawk.

"What?" I heard her voice and I burst through the door. A little bit of a crowd was forming. I pushed through them, and Columbia was sitting up, on a towel, with something on her face, strapped to a pump. She saw me. "Look! I almost died! And you weren't by my side. Some wife are you."

"What?"

Nation ran over to me. "Magenta." She whispered in my ear. "She has memory loss. This is right after you got married. You are still pregnant, to her."

"What?"

"I know. But we can't help it."

"Okay..." I walked over to her. "Hey."

"What happened? I know that I fell asleep, but how long was I out? You were pregnant when I went to bed."

"Oh my god." I started crying, and Riffy put his arm around me.

* * *

A/N What will happen now? As if I didn't all ready know... I don't. This idea came to me on a bus. The last time I was on a bus, we were coming back from an amusement park. Guess where the characters went. Oh, and if you know where they are, fifty points. I'm pretty sure the name of the rides and the park is copyrighted, so I don't put the names. But clues like metal eagle, fire ride, etc. could give it away. So... Yeah. Columbia's going to be okay though. She has to be. Or she would kill me. Not the character, Meghan. But I just realised two things. One, I watch the scifi channel a lot, and they just said double feature. Time to happy dance, and freak out like the physco I am, there is a commercial that says Curry, and it is a picture of Tim. Not transvestite Tim, but Tim never the less.

We showed a virgin the magic of the movie today. He will never be the same. I gave him a USB drive with the movie on it, which I always have one in my bag, and he put it on his computer. We had a bit of an technological orgy at school today, we went and saw a play at the local university, then we went back to school, sat outside in a field and all the anti social people gathered around each other and had a technological orgy. Sharing photos, videos, games, and, my computer, playing Rocky. All of the other anti socials had seen it, but he had recently joined. We had been telling him to watch it, and he finally did. But, I don't think he'll take a part. No no neck or Eddie yet. Sad face. Then we went and ate pizza, and we all sat in a corner where the teachers didn't see, which I don't think they cared anyway. But, when we left, there were crushed skittles everywhere, pizza sauce stains on the brick from where we threw full cans of drink, cupcakes, cookies, pizza, and dog vomit. That last one was not true. We didn't throw it, the dog threw up, we scraped it onto a pizza crust, and then threw it.

(Oh my god... It's still like looking at baby pictures! I remember... This was during like... The last week of school. Oh, god! I remember that corner! Rumor has it, there's still a gutter coming down from the roof that smells like mold from the food we threw up there. Aw! I miss this so much! God... That play... The Lorax? I don't know. I remember one of our awesome teachers, [the one that showed us Labyrinth] did the music or something. I don't know, he danced to Don't Stop Believing by Journey at the end.)


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, have you been cheating on me?" She just smiled up at me, but I cried even harder. "What's wrong hon?"

"Will... Will the truth break her?"

"It might. We just need to put her in a room, and let Nation deal with her. Why don't you go over to the girl you met at the pool's cabin and ask what time the movie starts."

She perked up. "Sure. Magenta, do you have your outfits? Like the maids, because I know you have the gown."

"I don't know. I'll go see." I ran down the hall, with her behind me. I went into the room, and looked in my bag. "Lets see... I have the bra, garter belt, stockings, panties, gown, space suit, fishnets, yet I can not seem to find a maids dress. Shame."

"They don't care. I would suggest you wear the gown though, the cast will think better of it. I'm better at the Time Warp anyway, and, you know, my wig doesn't have the best movement, not like real hair..."

"Cast?"

"Oh, have you not been in a cast before?"

"No..."

"Do you want to be?"

"Not particularly."

"Do you want to fake an orgasm in front of a crowd?"

"What?"

"Then you are going to be in a shadow cast. It's relativity simple. You sit on the stage while someone in a Mickey Mouse hat paints your toenails."

"So I don't say anything?"

"This is during Touch-a, Eddie's Teddie, and him turning them into statues."

"Okay. I can do that. Maybe. So... Just bring all of the stuff over to your cabin?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I picked everything up, and she dragged me into her cabin, avoiding Columbia. "Daddy! I found someone!"

A short man in a sweater vest came out. "As who?"

"Magenta."

"Very nice. And what is your name?"

"Magenta. Magenta Vitus."

"What?"

"Rocky is based on a real story, this is the real Genta. Riff Raff and Columbia are in the cabin beside us. King Sonny, Nation and Cosmo are there too. _Don't_ bother them."

"Okay. Have fun. Is she going?"

"Of course!"

We walked down a set of stairs. "Sorry about him. He thinks he's hot stuff since he owns this place."

"He owns a cabin?"

"Kind of. He owns the old thing. The whole thing about the cabins. He owns this land, and some of the cabins are so old. But anyway, we live in this cabin, and I finally convinced my dad to rent a cabin to my friends and their families So, they are staying the week in a few cabins. The one beside you, and the one on the other side of us."

"Awesome. It must be pretty cool having a cabin to yourself."

"Hardly. My little sisters drive me crazy, my dad is drinking more ever since Mom died-"

I laughed. "Mom. You Americans are so different from New Zealanders."

"You guys say Mum, right?"

"Yeah. Mom is weird to me."

"Anyway, the cast comes and goes, since I have the closet."

"Closet?"

"The cast closet. Our cinema doesn't like us anymore, and I had the most room, so instead of crowding the bathroom, I have all the makeup, costumes, and wigs here." We ducked into a room, with a big closet, a Murphy bed, a bathroom with steam coming out from under the closed door, a big telly, a computer, a minifridge, and a giant mirror. "Who is it?"

"Sydney!" The girl in the bathroom screamed.

"Oh! You will never guess who I found!"

"Who?"

"You'll have to come and see!"

"Bitch!"

"Yes, did someone call me?"

"Shut up! I'll be out in a sec!"

I put my things down on the bed, and sat down. She plopped down beside me. "She's a drama queen. But she is the best female Rocky we have ever gotten. And Jill doesn't mind her rubbing on her... Breasts..."

"That's... Interesting. When does everyone get here?"

"Rocky's here, I'm here, Magenta, you're here, Magenta, Riff Raff should be here soon with No Neck and Brad, Columbia should be here after them, then Janet with the Usherette, yes, we have an usherette, don't judge, then Eddie and Scotty, then Frank is usually last."

"What?"

"Sydney's here, I'm here, you're here, Jacob should be here soon with Gavenus and Alston, Meghan should be here after them, then Jill with Summer, then McKinley with Michael, then Alexis. Yes, our Frank and Rocky are girls."

"Awesome."

She crawled over to the phone on her night stand. It was like the ones we had in the seventies not like the phones in Transylvania. "Hey, asshole. Where are you?" She paused. "Oh my god! The one time we decide to go to a _normal _people party, he gets drunk." She waited a little while longer. "So he's not hung over? He's just drunk? At like five in the afternoon?"

"I can help with that, bring him over."

"Our guest said she could help." She rolled her eyes, "Yes, it's the girls from the pool. Shut up and get your ass over. Fuck you, bye." She hung up, and groaned. "The nerd got drunk!"

"Gummy bear?"

"Yeah!"

"Sounds like you and the guy on the phone have a little bit of a complicated relationship."

"Don't _even _get me started." I grinned.

The girl walked out of the bathroom, with her hair up in a towel, in a fluffy robe. "Hey, who's this? Is this the girl, Magenta?"

"Yeah! Isn't this exciting!"

"It is! Did Rocky really die?"

"Sadly. Everyone who died in the movie died, except Columbia."

"Did she get it right? That Columbia was mortal, so it didn't kill her?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Wait, Gummy Bear is drunk right?"

"Yeah..."

"Can we play with him!" She was bouncing up and down.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because, I wouldn't let him do it to you, you don't do it to him."

"How is he going to remember his lines?"

"Easy." I picked my bag up off the floor, and got some of the hangover killer out of the front pocket. "This kills a hangover beforehand, but helps a little with the drunk too. And then this..." I pulled another tube out. "A special home remedy. No one is to touch."

"Really..." The Sydney girl took the hangover killer out of my hand. "Awesome, but why is it in German?"

"Because Americans are horrible."

"What?"

But we were interrupted by a knock on the door. "It's us..."

"Gummy Bear?"

"I'm here." One of the boys looked offended.

"So am I! Do we not get any acknowledgement?" A short fat one piped up. I guess the blonde one is gummy bear.

"No." One of the guys ran over and swooped the girl, who had never told me her name, and turned her upside down. "Jacob! Put me down! I will get Alexis to hurt you!"

She squirmed, and he threw her down on the bed. She hopped up. "So, this is Jacob, that's Sydney..."

"Alston's the fat one."

"I am not fat, I'm fluffy."

"Sure. The drunk one is Gummy Bear."

"His name is Gavenus."

"My name is Alex, I hope you guys know that."

"So, Jacob, Sydney, Alston, Alex, and..."

"Chloe, I'm sorry, I still don't think you knew my name, did you? So, should we give that stuff to Alex now?"

"Yeah... I'm not sure he's drunk though."

"He totally is, look at him." He had his head in the mini fridge.

"Judging by that, he's high, and has the munchies."

"Well, we don't really get shitfaced."

"Except for Sydney."

"Hey! YOLO!"

"What?"

"You only live once. But I still don't agree with her. Sure, you only live once, but that's not a reason to do the things she does."

"Calm down." Jacob sat beside her, and shoved her lightly. She hit him in the arm.

"On that note, Alex, get over here. Since you are barely drunk, drink this. You don't even need the home remedy That stuff would put you in a coma!"

He walked over here and drank it. "Holy shit... What is that?"

"Hangover killer, ignorant Americans. How many times do I have to say that?"

"Knock knock!"

"Meghan! Hi! This is Magenta, she will be joining the cast for tonight."

"I knew it was real. Now, for these fuckers, will you please tell them the truth about Columbia?"

"Gladly. Columbia is still alive, in fact, she, Riff Raff, Cosmo, Nation, Sonny, and Richard O'Brien are in the cabin beside this one. Columbia was a mortal, so it didn't really affect her. Just kind of stunned her."

"I told you guys so."

"I still don't think you don't even deserve to be Columbia... You don't have the boobs."

"Now..." She popped her fingers and her neck, and a thick accent started to come out. "Why don't you say that to me again."

The Jacob guy stood up. _"You don't even deserve to be Columbia."_

"I'm gonna kick his ass."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Jacob, honey," She pulled him back down to sit beside her, "She would crush you like a bug."

"Oh! Owned," Sydney screamed, and headed over to the mini fridge, where Alex and Alston were eating.

"Honey, really? Hmmm..." The girl hit him again, and got up.

"Well, it's... About nine thirty, should we not start to get ready?"

"I guess so... Every one is good on their own right?" They agreed. "Let's get to work!"

"Yay..." Sydney was the first to slam the fridge, and be sad.

"Weak cheer..." Alston was next.

"Potato..." And then Alex.

"Alex!"

"Yes ma'm!"

"As the youngest to Rocky, you need to be the most enthusiastic."

"Isn't she the youngest?"

"Technically, I saw it before any off you were born."

"Really? When?"

"When it happened. And then in about eighty."

"I guess so."

They all fanned out, Meghan and Sydney to the mirror, Jacob and Alex to the walk in closet, Alston to the bathroom, and Chloe and I still on the bed. In a matter of minutes, they had a pile of wigs and props on the floor, makeup, and a costume rack they wheeled out.

"Let's get to work!"

Everyone got their costumes, and by ten, they were fully dressed. "Summer and I are here!" Two girls burst through the door.

"Great. Alexis tell you when she's getting here?"

"I saw her at the doughnut place down the street while I was picking up Summer!"

"Of course!"

Summer and Jill got dressed quickly, and everyone started goofing around, and they told me that the Frank didn't like it if they started makeup without her.

McKinley and Michael got here, and they got dressed.

"Sorry I'm late, but I brought doughnuts."

"Awesome!" Summer, McKinley and Alex ran up to her.

"You're always late." The girl who was Frank shrugged, playfully shoving Chloe, but careful not to harm her. I could tell she was very protective of her, almost like I am to Columbia. Like an older sister.

"Let's get everyone's makeup done. Hey, is that the Magenta chick you were talking about?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay! Cool. Nice to have someone who know's what they are doing for once."

"Magenta, take your clothes and your bag in the bathroom, you are going to do your own makeup, and dress yourself."

"Yes." I walked to the bathroom, and put on the bra, the thong, and the sheer gown. I did my makeup, too, to how I did... However many years ago. I sat in the bathroom for a while, looked at myself, and reapplied my mascara, so in the middle of the movie, my face won't be filled with muddy tears. I sighed, looked at myself in the mirror, and walked out. All the girls who were applying makeup in the mirror looked at me.

"My god."

"She's so pretty."

"You might want to lower your voices. I have excellent hearing."

"I'm sorry... But you look amazing."

She walked over to me, and a burst out laughing. "What is that _thing_ on your head?"

"It's my Magenta wig!"

"It looks horrible."

"We told you so."

"Here..." I fixed her wig, and then ran into the bathroom. I got my eyebrow wax, and ran back. "Now, close your eyes, and lay down on the bed." And in two, swift motions, I took off one entire eyebrow.

"OWW! What the hell!"

"You want to look like Magenta? I'm waxing your eyebrows so you can pencil them on red. Columbia, you need to do this too. In fact, everyone but Frank and Rocky need to do this, but I'm just going to make her do it, and the people who want to."

"I'll do it." The girl, Meghan, piped up. "I mean, in the movie, that's what she looks like anyway. I'm tired of using fake skin."

"I already do it."

"Really? Alex, let me see." They ran over to him.

"That's weird..."

Chloe sat down, and I got the other one off. I gave her my eyebrow pencil, and shoved her towards the bathroom. "Who's next?" In no time, I had Meghan, McKinley and Summer's eyebrows off. "Okay! Anyone else?" I looked at everyone. "Good? Good." I sat down on the bed, while every one was putting the fishing touches on.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah."

"I think so."

"Mm-hmm."

We all agreed, and headed upstairs. Her dad was waiting. "Everyone pose and smile, we only have a couple hundred more this year!" We did, and we were out the door, but I was stopped in the parking lot by Riffy.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Today's Song: There's Always Someone Cooler Than You, Ben Folds. (And you won't even know that they're not sizing you up, they know your mom fucked you up, or maybe let you watch too much TV.)

"Hey. How is she?" I looked at Riffy, while he looked behind me at the rest of the cast.

"She's almost to good. But I don't think she should see... You like... This... And... Her... She looks nothing like her... She needs more boobs."

"Everyone thinks so! But if anyone trys to take her away from me, I'll kill them."

"Okay... On that note, I would like to meet the Riff Raff."

"Jacob..." Chloe stepped on his foot. "Go up there."

He stepped up, and extended his hand. "Stop being so stiff." He looked at the girl glued to his suit. "I assume this is the girl who has forced you into this?"

"Yes. Since the eighth grade." Chloe pinched him, and he squeaked a little as he shook Riff's hand.

"Oh, have fun. But this never works out well, let me tell you that. But... It may have worked out for you guys. That's a refreshing change."

They laughed, and Chloe looked distraught. "I do have one question."

"What?"

"Are you two really-"

"Siblings? Yes. And we are," Riffy grabbed my butt, "together. Any more questions?"

"Yes, is Columbia really squeaky?"

"Why do we get asked the same questions every time?" I kissed him now. "Yes. She is. Babies hate her."

"Have a great time hon." He kissed my head. "Make new friends."

"You sound like Mum used to."

He imitated how she used to sound. "Have a good day, don't hurt anyone, make new friends, and don't bite."

We were interrupted by a scream. "You should get back to her now..."

"Bye, have a great time. Love you."

"Love you too." He darted back to the house. I got in the car, it was a van with a bench seat, like the one we have. I got in the middle, in between the Alex guy and McKinley. In the other regular car was Sydney, Michael, and Alexis.

"So..." Everyone else was chatting among each other, but I was silent. "How are you?"

"Good. Thank you."

"Who was thank screaming?"

"It... It was Columbia. She lost some of her memory today, about the last few years. Like she remembered that much anyway." He laughed. Alex's computer started to play music, which startled me.

"I'm sorry." He shut it off. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Alex, please, don't disturb our guest!" He put his arm around me, and I laughed.

"Please, McKinley, she's married for one, and she's too old for you!"

"How did you get married to your brother?"

"Transexual doesn't mind. But I was married to someone else."

"Who?" He took his arm off me.

"Columbia."

"There's still hope for us."

"Meghan! Stop it! _Now!_" Chloe looked around nervously.

"I'm just saying... I'm on the wrong side."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"What's wrong with them?" I got closer to McKinley so only he could hear.

"Well, it's actually kind of sweet. Chloe is really... Really in the closet, being pansexual. After all, we are in an area where people try to 'pray the gay away,'" I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, so, Meghan keeps up this... I don't know what to call it. Like an act. Cause you know, Meghan was the first one she told." I nodded. "So, they're not dating or anything, but Meghan gets all close to Chloe so she can scream at her, causing people to think Meghan's a total creep, and in the closet."

"Cool. Drama."

"Yeah. Everyone thinks she's gay... But she's just protecting her friend." I smiled. That's so sweet.

"Okay... How far away is the cinema?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Well, what do Earthlings usually do?"

"What do Transexuals do?"

"We sing."

"Summer! Give us your iPod!" They plugged it into the car speakers. "Here. Take your pick of songs."

I scrolled through the music, and selected a song. "You have very nice taste."

"Thank you. Are you going to sing too?"

"No..."

"Come on. I've heard there was a secret chord, that David played, and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do you? It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah."

She finally sang with me. "Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah." And we sang together. I think one of the people in the front of the car was singing. "Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, and she cut your hair. And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah."

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah." One person from the front of the car was defiantly singing. "Baby I have been here before. I know this room, I've walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah."

I stopped singing for this lyric, because her voice was almost hypnotizing. "There was a time when you let me know, what's really going on below. But now you never show it to me, do you? And remember when I moved in you, the holy duck-"

"Hold on... Did you just say duck?"

"No... I said dove..."

"You said the holy duck!"

"That's not the lyric! I said dove!"

"Whatever..." I took a deep breath, and started to sing again. "Hallelujah. Maybe there's a God above, but all I've ever learned from love, was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. It's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who has seen the light. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah! Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah."

"Isn't there supposed to be more?"

"I guess the guy was lazy."

We talked on a little longer, and got to the theatre. We got to the ticket booth. "A newbie, huh? Is she a virgin?"

"This is Magenta Vitus."

"No way! Here... You get in free. But after the show, I want a photo with you."

"Sure. It's nice to meet fans."

"Well, you'll meet a lot tonight. Have a good showing, look for me in there."

"We will, Mattie. Bye!" She pushed me in the big double doors, and it was a sight. Chloe dragged me up to the counter. "We have Magenta Vitus here, so I thought we would show her that you can go up and buy a prop bag."

"Really? She looks so much like Patricia." I growled. He noticed, and handed her the bag. "Now, if you can sign right here Mrs. Vitus..."

"You never make us sign the receipt Barney."

"Shut up little girl... I'm doing business."

"It's okay if you want her autograph."

"Could I have it?" I smiled at him, nodded, and signed my name, and said 'I'm new to America, other then Denton, therefore, I am new to this concept. Have a nice day Barney! -Magenta Vitus.' He smirked a little, and we went on our way.

"Interesting piece you wrote."

"Be quiet. I wrote the truth. And no one has ever asked me for an autograph before today."

"I can tell." We laughed, and walked back to her group. "Are we ready?"

"For Magenta to be ambushed? Yeah, brought the camera."

"What?"

"You won't be!"

"Okay..."

We walked through the doors, where the _real_ usherette passed us through. We walked down a long hall, with movie posters, until we got to the room second to the end.

Chloe ran through the crowd that was in the aisles, chatting. "Sorry, we were late, but we can make it up to you. I would like all the Magentas to come up to the shadow-cast stage!" Most of them were confused, some of them with a big red V painted in lipstick on their forehead, but they all made their way up to the stage. "We have a very special guest today, who will be part of the shadow cast for the scenes where she wears the dressing gown. Please welcome... Mrs. Magenta Vitus! Yes, the Rocky Horror Picture Show was based on a real story, and for some reason, most of us have not been told that. This is her, the real Magenta, Mrs. Domestic. She really does sleep with her brother, Riff Raff, and that, I think, is the only question she complains about, so ask away while I am doing the virgin ritual. Come up here, Genta!" I walked up there, while I could feel my cheeks burning red.

"Hello..." They clapped. "Easy crowd." They laughed. "You're going to respond to everything I say, correct?" They clapped again.

"Well, it's time to round up the virgins, for the ritual. My favorite people, get them, while you guys ask her questions."

Some people got up, and she handed me the mic. "Umm... Okay... Questions?" About half of them raised their hands. "Oh. Okay... The... Black Frank."

"How did Richard O'Brien know what was going on?"

"Well, he knew Columbia and her family from when she was little, and they kept in touch. I think this was while he was still cutting hair, you see I just met him today, and I went to his statue once, but I still don't know. Anyway, she beamed to Transexual, and told him the story. Years later, she told him about the events of Shock Treatment, which was held with Riffy and I first cousins, Nation and Cosmo." I looked around. "Plain lady?"

"Is Riff - Raff the only partner you've had?"

"Oh, no. There were several drunk hook-ups when I would get pissed at Riffy when I was younger, mostly women that I hooked up with, and Columbia and I were married for a while. Yes, hard to wrap your head around, but we were." They murmured again, and more hands shot up. "The tall Genta in the front."

"Yes, you were the queen at one point. How did that end?"

"Ha! Well, my Riffy tried to kill me, and I got away with a cut on my stomach, but he thought I was dead. I did brainwash everyone into thinking I was dead too. But, I swooped our twin girls, Patricia and Pacifica up, and headed to New Zealand, where Columbia had fled to get out of an abusive relationship. She took in a foster daughter, who happened to be half Asexual, and we lived down there for seven years. As he could not fulfil his kingly duties, he stepped down to the General position. He kept a fake corpse in a coffin, and was not allowed to open it. He then went to Earth, came back, opened the coffin, found the fake body, freaked out, and came to find me." We had a little more Q&A, for at least ten more minutes.

"MAGENTA!" I turned to Chloe tottering in her heels over here. "It's time. It's eleven fifty five."

I gulped, and she dragged me of the shadow cast stage.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Today's song: From Above, Ben Folds. (Sure we all have soul-mates but we walk past them every day.)

* * *

I was off the stage now. "Hey, I was thinking... Do I have to do this?"

"Yes. Goodbye. I have to talk. You can talk with the people offstage here."

She walked away. I turned to them, and they were all watching me. "So... What happens? I'm new here?"

"Well pretty lady," the McKinley guy slipped hiss arm around my waist, "we wait until our characters come on, and we... Act."

I laughed, and removed his arm. "Please. You are so much like the Furter family, its not even funny."

"Yeah, you told us abut that, but not in detail. What was backstage like?"

"You realise I am not Patricia Quinn, yes? I was not _backstage, _on a _set, _I was at the real thing, a full room, with real people, met the real Furters, lived in eternal night." I looked up at very frightened group of people. "I- I'm sorry. I'm a little frustrated."

"It's fine. In your situation, I imagine I would be too."

So I told the my story, when Riff and I came out, when he went off to Franks, when I went. They came and went, but always one person was there to listen to my story. Even the people that weren't cast were listening in.

But it came the time when Chloe walked off the stage, she killed the story. "It's almost time. All that's left is the seduction of Brad, Rocky running through the rain, the many faces of Janet Weiss, and you're on."

"Come on. She's fun having around."

"Yeah. And I'm not on anymore until the end..."

"McKinley, I can feel your hand on my ass."

"So?"

"Move your hand!"

He moved his hand up and down my leg. "McKinley, you pervert! Get your hand off her ass."

"And get it on mine." Summer smiled at him.

"Too young. I prefer my ladies like I do my coffee."

"Aged?"

"No, ground up and in the freezer." We looked up at the screen, and Janet was just going up the lift. "You better get up there. A kiss for luck?"

"For yours or mine?" I kissed him on the cheek, and joined the Columbia on stage. Alex mouthed his lines as the narrator, and we mouthed our lines, in sync. "Tell us about it, Janet!" I burst out laughing. Janet started to sing.

"You mean she -"

"Uhh huh."

"More, more, more!" We gasped after she sang the lines. "Down, down, down!" We gasped again.

"Toucha toucha toucha touch me!"

"I wanna be dirty!"

"Thrill me chill me fulfil me!" She bit my neck, and I shoved her off.

"Creature of the night." We were laughing this whole time, except when she pounced on me.

"Creature of the night!"

"Creature of the night!" Almost the entire cast piled on to the stage, and mouthed their lines.

We switched our position to the ring around the lesbians scene, and waited. Sure enough, Michael, who was Doctor Scott, wheeled around us. Shortly after that, We got up, she got off stage, I got the gong and the apron. I ran on stage at the second round of the name game. Frank said a line. "MASTER! DINNER IS PREPARED!" He said another line, the narrator came on, and I walked with the Riff Raff. They didn't really have props, so everyone at dinner stood up. We stood behind the Frank. Then we started to walk around them, like we were serving food.

I pushed my lips back into a snarl when Meghan burst out "Eddie!" And sang the chorus to Eddie's Teddy. Frank was smirking the whole time, and her face was golden.

I started to laugh, and the Riff shushed me. "Oh..." I started laughing after Frank started to chase Janet, and he yelled at me, and we cut of stage quickly.

After "a mental mind fuck can be nice," I was the first to go back on the stage, and the Riff and I walked over to the other side, where they actually had a lever with the... _Special_ shaped knobs. I was getting into the groove when Frank started singing again, and when they sang. I flipped the switch, one, two, three times, and then, after Columbia's speech, four, then Rocky, the fifth and final time.

Frank said his short speech, I screamed, "daah! I grow weary of this world! When shall we return to Transylvania huh?" And Frank walked away, I did a signal with this, horrible Riff, and walked off stage. I returned to McKinley and Summer, who were permanently stuck there, as the Usherette and Eddie, who only come out twice.

"So, when did you return to Transylvania?"

"When the castle took off, we woke Collie up, we headed to Transexual, spelled with one 's,' meet our cousins, Nation and Cosmo, got pregnant, went back to Earth, had twins... And everything after that is a blur, up to about two weeks ago. I do know Columbia was a surrogate, Janet had a baby, Riff tried to kill me, New Zealand gave Collie a child, I fled to them, Nattie brought the twins and my dog, and then it's a blur... Seriously. That's when you should of tried to sleep with me, I wouldn't remember it." I thought. "Oh! And I bought a hooker from a pimp, and she now has a successfully career in France, as a chef."

"I'll remember that. I will soon invent a time machine, and go to the past to sleep with you." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up. What do you guys usually do after this?"

"Well, we drive for about forty five minutes, as we have been kicked out of almost all of the twenty four hour dinners in our area, and we eat, then drive back, and stay the night at Chloe's. But I think if you don't want to stay, you don't have to."

"I will stay if you guys want me, but I may have to bring my girls. She said she had younger siblings, maybe they will get along."

"Hardly. One is anti-social to no end, and the other always has her face in a book."

"Sounds like my girls. No big deal."

"Hold on, New Zealand gave her a child?" Summer looked in deep thought.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Perks of being in the government, you get free things."

"You are such a good teacher."

"What?"

"So far, we have learned more about Transylvania, and the government then with her."

"But I'm better then her."

"No you're not, Chloe, now go up there. Change, and go up there."

"She's going back to Transexual, you know that, right?"

"I might not be. I might move here, you guys seem to like me." Her face dropped, but she collected herself.

"Well... I... You can't really stay in the cabins."

"We could buy one."

"Umm..."

"I'm just screwing with you, hon, I would never take away something like that."

"Oh - Okay..." She walked up with Jacob over to where I assume they walked in. They burst in and sang.

"That will always be fun."

"What?"

"Messing with her. And Meghan, she goes all southern."

"Interesting." The I'm Going Home song was almost over, and they were getting ready to go on to the stage, for the credits. "_I'll _remember _that._"

"So, you said you were right beside Chloe, huh? Why don't we head over there?"

"My current husband and ex-wife are there, so I'll gladly skip that offer."

"It's not like we would recreate or anything, just get away from her cabin. Meet some of the real people from the original cast."

"Richard O'Brien is there, if he hadn't left yet."

"All the more reason."

"I will check with Riff. Does anyone have a phone I could use?" McKinley handed me his. I dialed the cabin number, and Riffy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how is she?"

"She is pretty much fixed. We are now describing to her how it happened, but she should be okay by the time you get home."

"Well can she take visitors?"

"Magenta..."

"Yes? Come on! There's only like... Eleven of them!"

"Magenta... Please..."

"You might like them."

"I don't think I will."

"Riffy, please!"

"Do whatever you want, but you might break her."

"Now, I _know_ that's a lie. We will be over shortly."

He sighed. "Goodbye, my most stubborn sister."

"Goodbye, I love you too." He sighed, and I knew he rolled his eyes.

"Love you, bye." He hung up, and the cast went and went up for the credits.

Summer gathered herself up. "We've made you laugh, we've made you cry, we've made you kiss two hours goodbye. But now it's time to get the fuck out! You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!" The rest was rather uneventful, I took some photos, signed some things, and we all piled back into the cars, to the cabins.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N (You can see what I've been listening to lately, can't you?) Underground, Ben Folds. (Hand me my nose ring. [Can we be happy?] She me the mosh-pit. [Can we be happy?])

"Guys!" The entire van turned to the whiney teenager in the front. "We are supposed to go out to eat!"

"Shut up Chloe, we just want to have fun."

"This is not fun, it is serious business, it runs like clockwork!" She enunciated each syllable, reminding us of Ross Gellar.

I leaned over to McKinley. "If you need it, I have furry handcuffs and a gag in my bag." He raised his eyebrows. "You know, for emergencies." I laughed.

"And it's not weird at all, being with your brother?"

"Nope. Have you been in a serious relationship that you really felt for the person?"

"Yeah. I have, why?"

"Well, that's what it was like for me. I'd say I was about thirteen when I realised it, but it was about two more years before I told anyone else."

"Who did you tell?"

"Nation McKinley, our cousin. She was freaked out, so she told _her _brother, he came out, they got together, she called me, I called Riff, as he was already at Frank's, we got together, we told our parents, I was shipped off to Denton, Frank tortured us, Columbia came into the picture, I hooked up with her sometimes, we killed Frank, and the rest is history. But first, I married Columbia."

"Oh yeah, I think you said something about that."

"While I was pregnant, we would hook up, usually while one of us was drunk, and one day we just got married. Did the ritual, it wasn't legal on Earth or anything, but on our planet it would of been. Then, I had the babies, but my heart stopped, Riff ran out on me, he came back, Columbia and I got a divorce, then Riffy and I got married, he tried to kill me, I fled, stayed with Columbia for seven years, he came back, we got back together, and we came here."

"Interesting. You're married?"

"Yes... I've told you. Why?"

"You should renew your vows."

"I'm not familiar with that."

"It's like another wedding. But you're already married."

"Why would we do that?"

"It's romantic."

"Getting re-married, the romance of the gods."

"Whatever. McKinley. Why didn't we go to eat?"

"We are going to hang at Genta's for a while."

I sang the way I always do to Sonny. "_Ma_-genta!"

"Okay. Why would you do this to me?"

"If you want, hon, you can take the people who don't want to go out, but the rest are coming to my cabin to meet the rest of us."

"So you betray me?" The van went silent.

"Yes." I smirked at her through the rear view mirror, as we pulled up the narrow drive to the cabin, and I got out. "Riffy!"

He walked out, shushing me. "You're going to wake up everyone."

"How is she?"

"I think we fixed her. I don't know. Are these her... Visitors?"

"Yeah. Who all still is here?" He laughed.

"Everyone. Richard is having fun chatting with Janet and Sonny, while Cosmo is trying to calm down Nation, as she is almost compulsively talking to Nell on the Transexual phone line asking about Scarlet."

"That's her problem! I hardly ever know where Pat and Ciffa are!"

"Yes, that's not something to be proud of." They all got out of the car.

"Whiney, you coming?"

"I suppose so," she grumbled. Meghan wrapped her arm around her, and she sighed. "Let's go."

We walked up in silence, until we got to the front door. "You might want to wait here, let me tell her whats going on." He ducked in the house, we heard murmering, and he came back out. "Okay, she's fine, but let Genta come in first."

"How come he can call you that?"

"Because he has slept with me."

"Well, we can fix that."

"Hands off." I walked quietly into the cabin with Riff Raff, and the room dropped. The chattering voices became silent, waiting for my reaction. Even Nattie hung up the phone. Columbia was spread out on the large couch, in a tank top and matching sleep pants. Her rabbit slippers were missing an eye, where one of my dogs had chewed it off, years ago. I grinned, seeing the old things. Cosmo and Nation were still staring at me, and so were Janet, Sonny and Richard, which I found rather inconvenient that he was still here. "Sonny. Where are the fuck buddies?"

"They went out to a club or something. I could care less."

"Okay." I walked over to Columbia. "Hey."

"Hey. Sorry for earlier."

"I should be sorry, I locked you in a trunk." She nodded thoughtfully. "We have some visitors, if you feel up to it."

"Sure. Send them in?" Her voice raised a pitch at the end, almost like she was asking a question, and Janet smirked.

I ran over to the door, and let them in. One by one, the shadow cast assembled. "This fills my heart with joy, and disgust. How old is Frank?"

"Nineteen, Miss..."

"Nation."

"Shock Treatment?"

"I suppose so." She grinned.

"I like that one." Columbia pointed to the boy in the greasy raven wig, the Eddie.

"Why thank you, I assume you are Columbia?"

"Yeah. You're a cutie, aren't you?"

"Yes I am." He kissed her hand.

"S-t-f-u McKinley."

"I don't think I will. She seems to enjoy my company." Columbia giggled, and I sighed.

"Make yourself at home. We don't have a downstairs, so you'll have to sit with them, in the dining area, or on the floor." They made their way, some of them to Richard, some to Nation and Cosmo, and the rest to the dining room. I sat down in front of Columbia, Riff sat beside me, and McKinley took the advantage of sitting on my other side. "Too close." He scooted away.

"So what was your name again?"

"McKinley."

"Nice name. Are you single?"

"Columbia, please don't say you are resulting to pedophilia now?"

"No! Sophie and the Asian guy broke up, and she's really sad."

"I'm single. What does this Sophie look like?" Columbia pulled out her wallet, and took out a photo. "She's pretty. But she's on Transexual?"

"She's in New Zealand. But she poofs to New York every day, and she could stop and visit you."

"Are you really serious?" I zoned out.

I looked at her short red hair. Her roots were showing. Frank never really did like that... The ironic thing was, he would punish Riff and I for not getting her more hairdye. Well, maybe that's not ironic, but it was damn near close. "Columbia." I broke through my own silence. "You knew it was a movie? Did you watch it?" The room was silent again.

"I had hoped you wouldn't ask this, but I feel as I'm required to tell you." She patted the other side of the couch, and hugged her knees. "I knew Richard. He cut my hair once, Mother and him were always family friends. I went to his first wedding." She grinned over her shoulder at him. "However, when I hear he was trying to get on stage, and all he could get was a job as a rider on Carry On Cowboy, I had to help. I gave him our story." I glared at her, not being able to help it. "He loved it. He wrote it. _The Theatre Upstairs. _It's what we both had been dreaming of, for a while. I was gone for a while... Days at a time. Did you- Did you notice? Hell, it was probably while you were still in prison. While I was gone... I was learning my lines." My face could have been a mask. "I'm... I'm Columbia. I'm Little Nell."

Riff Raff and McKinley had to restrain me from jumping on her as I screamed words even I didn't understand. "You were _her_?" She nodded, still sobbing from my outburst. "The play too?" She nodded again as my voice cracked.

"Ye-Yes. I was Nellie in Shock Treatment too, but they couldn't call her that. It would... It would give too much away." The tears were starting to recede, and she touched my hand, softly. "Magenta... I've always wanted to be an actress... I'm living my dream." I glared at her, and jerked my arm away. I felt a chill go through the room.

"You were surprised when you watched the movie."

"I'm an actress. It's what I'm payed to do. I act, then re-act. I also show my tits on screen a lot." She grinned at me. "I never wrote it in my diary, because I knew you'd read it!"

"That's no fair!" I was cooling off. "Did you meet anyone cool?"

"Well, Susan, Tim, Barry, Pat, Charles, Jonathan, Paddy... I can't think of anyone else from Rocky. I met Ringo, from The Beatles, and all of Pink Floyd, when I played a groupie in The Wall." I nodded.

"And why have I not revived an autograph from them yet?"

"I have them, packed away in some boxes. I was waiting until all of this came out to give it to you."

"So, have you had your kid yet?" Chloe put down her cards, where apparently they were playing at the table.

"What kid? I had Scarlet, and gave her to Nation and Cosmo."

"Oh no. Yeah... You have a kid, and I think I just messed up the space time continuum."

"Probably." We went on chatting until I'd say five, when everyone decided they were just not going to leave, and I went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I'm really happy today. :D So double chapters! Yay!

Today's song: Young Lust, Pink Floyd. (Oooohhhh I need a dirty woman. Ooooohhhh I need a dirty girl.) It feels like I've done this song before, but whatever. Nell gives a cop a blow job. :3

* * *

I was woken up to McKinley moving. I groaned, and walked over to the kitchen, where Nation and Cosmo were chatting to themselves, sipping what looked like coffee. I looked at the oven clock, eight. Great, another day with less then five hours of sleep. "What are you guys doing? Where did you sleep?"

"We didn't. We've been talking all night. Or, about since five."

"Are you guys hungry?" I didn't even wait for the answer. I got some eggs, pancake mix, and started cooking. After I finished I ran upstairs, and got the dinner gong. I stood up on the coffee table, Nation and Cosmo plugged their ears, and rang to gong. "GET THE HELL UP! BREAKFAST IS PREPARED!"

"Magenta, what the fuck!" Columbia screamed, because I was pretty close to her.

"Sorry, this is the only way I can get Sonny up."

We ate breakfast in silence, because the fuck buddies hadn't returned. Pat and Ciffa ate in their room, Nation and Cosmo stood sipping their coffee, Riff, Columbia and I sat at the counter, chatting with them, while Sonny, his mum, Richard, and the shadow cast sat in the living area. "You could have made bacon."

"No."

"WHY?"

"I DON'T LIKE BACON!"

"THEN LEARN TO." The shadowcast giggled at Columbia and I.

_"Make me."_

"I will go out and by some fucking bacon if you will fix it."

"I won't fix it. And no one else except Nation knows how to cook, and she was just visiting to help with your little accident."

"I can cook." i smiled at Riffy.

"Toaster pastries, yes Riff, we know." Be snorted.

"I thought you were a vegetarian."

"And I thought Magenta was smart enough not to lock someone in a car trunk."

"What?"

"I'm not a vegetarian anymore, that's all that matters."

"Okay..." Nation walked over to refill her coffee, and we talked among ourselves for a little while. At about ten, everyone was done, half of the cast was asleep, the other half had left, all that was awake was McKinley. He was talking to Columbia about Sophie. I don't see why, I helped raise her too, but Riff and I were talking to Richard, because he was about to leave. Nation and Cosmo had left back for Transexual because they could not go a minute longer without Scarlet, and Sonny and Janet had went to proper bedrooms. Well, Janet slept on a futon in his floor, but it was better than nothing.

"Richard, I do have a question. Did she sell the story to you?"

"Nope. She just got a part in the play, and the movie, and in the squeal, which lead her to get more roles, so I guess she got some royalties."

"Also said she met Ringo."

"What!" We turned to McKinley. "You met Ringo?"

"Yes I did, but isn't that a little before your generation?"

"Does no one listen to their own conversation?"

"Not really. Continue." I smiled at Riff.

"Okay... yes, she got the role as Columbia in the play and movie, and Nurse Ansalong in Shock Treatment."

"Why couldn't you of called her by her first name?"

"Nell is my fake name. It would raise suspicion."

"That's why in the movie, we decided to crown Macy, and cut Columbia out of the story completely."

"But it was a sequel. Why couldn't another character have a happy life too?"

"It wasn't a direct sequel... Think of it as more of an equal."

"Okay... Columbia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure hon."

"Did you do anything relating to Nell while I was in the house?"

"Umm... Yeah. I know you heard me sing in the shower, you would sing along sometimes. I sang these songs, you heard, I know, and, you know that song I sang while you were in a fake coma? Yeah, that's one of my songs too. And I would dance around the house. _And,_ you know, saying I'm going to record. _Or, _when I said I was going to Nell's, yeah. I didn't mean the person. I meant the nightclub."

"Is that what you meant?"

"No darling, I meant I was going to record homeless people having sex." I rolled my eyes.

"Well when did you meet Ringo?"

"The year Rocky came to the big screen."

"1975, Columbia."

"I knew that!"

"Sure..."

"Seriously! How can I forget, oh, hey, the ten slash fifteen slash twenty slash ninetieth anniversary is coming up, Nell, can you make it?"

"I really doubt you'll live that long."

"I might."

"Columbia, you were twenty two when you did the movie, you're forty now!"

"Wait, she's forty? She would be older then me then."

"Yeah. I lied about my age. I knew you read my diary. You too Riff."

"Yes, I believe your exact sentiments were: 'not funny!' " He mocked her high pitched voice.

"I talk like that, I will admit, but I am doing better. Have you heard Nell sing recently?"

"Wait... So Nell is not coming out as Columbia?"

"No, Columbia and Nell Campbell are two separate people, as far as I'm concerned." She was almost cut off by her phone vibrating. "Sophie should be here any second."

I got up to get myself some wine, because really, if Sophie is in a delicate place, then I should be drunk. "Anyone?" They all shook their heads. "Okay, I'll ask Sonny."

"He and Janet might be doin' stuff," Columbia sang.

"Eww."

"You sleep with your brother."

"But just the thought of doing it with your mum."

Everyone shivered, except McKinley. "I'd do it for money."

"That's disgusting."

"Why? I haven't even met Columbia's mother." He winked.

"That's not I meant."

"I know. You were saying what it would be like to sleep with one's own Mom."

"Mom." I laughed, and headed to their room. "Hey, you guys want some wine?"

"Magenta, what time is it?" Janet was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, while Sonny was passed out.

"About ten thirty."

"In the morning?"

"Do you see sunlight?"

"Why would you drink this early?"

"Relax, it's not that much. Besides, Columbia's bitchy kid is dealing with a break-up."

"I'll have a glass. Do you have hangover killer?"

"Don't we always?"

"Pill or drink?"

"I only think we have a pill."

"Yeah, I wanna drink."

I poured us drinks, and we headed back upstairs, but we sat on the pool table. We sat drinking, whispering, and giggling until about thirty minutes later, I felt the tingling. "That should be Sophie." I walked in the bathroom, in time to see her fully pixelate. "Hey honey, how are you?"

"Sad. Heartbroken."

"Well, why did Columbia send you here?"

"She said she didn't want me alone, I would do something drastic."

"Oh... Well your mum has a little surprise for you, then." We walked downstairs. "Sophie is here, and she has no idea what is going on. Columbia, do you want to explain?"

"No... Let's let her find her own person."

I walked over to Columbia and McKinley. "Why would you not even tell her?"

"She wouldn't come if I told her!" We bickered on, but were soon interrupted by Sophie coming over.

"I've greeted everyone, what do you want?"

"Not exactly everyone. This is McKinley."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Le plaisir est le mien."

"Oui ... Qui êtes-vous? Et s'il vous plaît, à l'avenir, après que quelqu'un ait été sous-évaluées, s'abstenir de frapper sur eux."

"Toutes mes excuses... Vous êtes trop belle pour moi d'arrêter. Sophia, oui?" She giggled.

"Oui."

"McKinley, you speak French?" He nodded to Chloe.

Riff yelled from across the room. "Vous savez, je pense que presque tout le monde parle français ici."

"Va te faire foutre, il est mignon, permettez-moi de me faire plaisir!"

"Calmez-vous, avant de vous effrayer le garçon!" I stuck my tongue out. "Je t'aime de tout mon coeur?"

"Bien sûr."

"Voulez-vous aller avoir des relations sexuelles dans le placard?" I laughed out loud.

"Plus tard..."

"WHO SPEAKS ENGLISH HERE?" I laughed a little, ruffling Columbia's hair.

"Fine." I winked at Riff. "Can I tell her? Please? I haven't had her flip shit in almost a year." She was blushing from Riff and my conversation, and McKinley was laughing.

"It's been, like, two weeks Genta..."

"Shut up Columbia. I still want to tell her though."

"Okay, fire away."

"McKinley is your date. And your mum is a singer."

"I knew about Nell," she said, completely ignoring the first part.

"How come I was the only one not to know?"

"I didn't know."

"You weren't born yet McKinley. Shut up."

"I might of been."

"It was eighty five."

"Yeah... I wasn't born yet."

"You are a complete idiot, you know that, right?"

"Oui, mon chérie," he did a horrible French accent, and she rolled her eyes, "but I assume you are not, yes?"

"I'm in college, am I not?"

"Oui, oui, and I find that most attractive. Would you consider going out with me sometime?"

"Mum, is that what you brought me here for?"

"Really," he said breaking his accent. "You say mum too?" He laughed a little.

"I was born and raised in New Zealand. What else would I say?"

"True."

* * *

A/N I have been listening to more Beatles lately. I'm even watching the Yellow Submarine movie. I started watching it in the middle of the chapter, and the beginning of the next chapter, if I can find inspiration to write it, and what to write about, will be weird. it will be influenced, as I am only 13:31 into the movie. I assure you, if I was narrating this, I would be sobbing. I started to cry when Yellow Submarine came on. There will be many more tears shed tonight. How I love spending my nights alone. My cat doesn't even bother me when I am writing. Oh, I made an account on this website yesterday. Yeah. I wrote Dear Diary before I was even a member. But I think I will wait until my cake day to post it. My dad and I had fun chatting about the Beatles. He now wants to meet my (now ex-) boyfriend, as he has "provided you with knowledge that is very hard to find in this day and age, I approve." Yeah. The first time he met him, which wasn't really even a real meeting, he just complemented him on his Rubber Soul shirt. I'm giving way to much away of my real life. If any of you guys know who I am, don't say anything. Just text me and scream at me for saying that even this, a time to let go of your stress, it is still proper. I love all of you, but please. Don't. My mum is giving me enough shit. And you guys might also yell at me for weaving you into the story.

(Baby. Pictures. I'm so adorable! I remember, before I posted my story, I PMed Lunar Sunsets asking if I could use the last name Vitus... I mean... Just... Wow.)


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Today's song: Closer, Teegan and Sara. (Here comes the rush, before we touch. Come a little closer.) It seems like I've did this one too... Sigh.

* * *

Janet and I were more then a little tipsy, Columbia was joining in on the fun, and we had made our way to the Jacuzzi "So, McKinley. What happens to Little Nell in the future? Does someone named Magenta kill her, because she pissed her off?"

"Calm down Genta."

"No one kills her. She's still alive today. Her daughter is my age."

"Yeah. She said I had a daughter. What's her name?"

"Matilda Violet."

"That's a nice name. Who's the unlucky father?"

"I don't really know the name. He's about ten years younger then you."

"Is it that guy... Erm... Eamon?"

"That sounds like his name. I think so."

"What does she look like?"

"Do you really think I have met her?"

"No..."

"I would hope she looked and sounded like her dad, her mum is a piece of work."

"Shut up, really. Can we just agree that we are all old?"

"I'm not old."

"Yes you are Susan."

"Susan?"

"Janet, sorry. And that's another thing. I tried to call you Patricia, Genta. And you never noticed."

"I guess I thought you were mistaking me for Pat. Not my fault." I was almost cut of by a black car with tinted windows pulling up, dropping Momoka off, and pulling back out. "Who the hell was that?"

"The girl's pimp. Yeah. They got employed, and I refused, so they took me back here."

"Lucky. Mine was so mean, both times."

"So I'm going to tell Sonny his mum's is a whore." She walked back in the house, and I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know. My emotions are out of control..."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Have you gone through the change yet?"

"I'm not that old."

"I don't know then. Are you high?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm no doctor. So I can't find anything wrong with you. When was the last time you did it?"

"That I remember? About a week, two weeks ago."

"Okay. Are you bloating, cramping at all?"

"A little, why? What are you suggesting?"

Janet just opened her mouth into an incredibly wide smile. "I think I know!"

"So, mood swings, cramping, bloating, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"I stopped the day after we left the house and returned to Transexual. Do I have to explain that whole thing again?"

"Not at all." She grinned devilishly at Janet. "Anymore symptoms?"

"No. I think I'm about ready to go on my period though, I have major PMS."

They laughed at this. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, why?"

"Darling, guess what."

"What?"

"Little Tilda is going to have a cousin."

"I know about them. Why would you point out my daughters?"

"Oh boy. What Columbia is trying to say is I think you're.. You know.." She pulled me closer to her. "Knocked up."

"Hmm... No thank you."

"No... No thank you? This isn't just something you can switch on an off."

"Sure it is. On, off. On, off. On, _off_."

"Darling... You just need to face it. You're pregnant again."

"I am not! How would you even be able to tell?"

"Well, from living with you for such a long time, I know you hardly ever get bloated or have cramps, and they're not that bad when you do have them. I also have noticed that the mood swings are terrible, they're not this bad. Face it honey, you're with child."

"No, that's not fucking possible!"

"Hey, don't cuss. We don't want this one ending up like Pat." Columbia winked at me and put her hand on my stomach. I yanked out from beneath her grip.

"There is not a 'this one' because it doesn't exist!" I was practically screaming now.

"Listen, I think I may of brought a few tests along after Sonny's little... Accident. How does that girl keep skipping pills? Let's run upstairs and get it. Don't say a word, McKinley." I got out, dried my legs and feet of, wrapped the towel tightly around me, and headed upstairs. Janet rummaged through her bag until she pulled out a single, pink box. I nodded my head, and went to the bathroom. I took a deep breath, did the test, and laid it on the sink. "You okay Magenta?"

"Yeah... I'm waiting."

"Well hurry up. I can't wait much longer!"

"Columbia, shut it, Magenta can't fast forward time." I put the lid down on the toilet and waited for what felt like forever, but it was five minutes according to the clock in the bathroom. I took a deep breath, and took the few steps over to the sink. I closed my eyes, picked it up, and slowly opened them.

A tiny pink plus. "Bullocks." I whispered so even I could barley hear, and let the tears that were on the surface of my eye come up. "Columbia?" I brought my knees up to my chin, and was sobbing now. She could tell it too, because she opened the door, and looked around for me. She found me, beside the sink, in a ball.

She took it from my hands. "My god Genta."

Janet looked at us, took a swig of wine, and kissed me on the forehead. "You know what? We can invite all your guy's friends from Transexual, and we could have a girls night, like when Columbia was all sad. Yeah. They told me about that. I wasn't invited."

"No offence, but we were freaking out a little. We thought you would of like died or something.

"Is this all you can talk about! The doctors said I would probably _die _if I had another child!"

"We need Nattie over here now. Janet. Go get snacks and a phone. I'll stay here to make sure Genta doesn't do anything drastic." Janet ran downstairs, and came back ten minutes later returning with a jar of pickles, some cheese puffs, a pizza, some cheese sticks, three types of chips, four types of dip, Momoka, and the phone in tow. I looked at her like she was insane. Columbia just smiled. "Wait... Where's the popcorn?"

"They ate it last night. Here's the phone. I wrote down an extra number on the back who I want you to invite, just please don't freak out."

"Why would she?"

"She might, but don't worry. It's nothing for you to freak out about."

"Okay..." I could hear Columbia talking in the bathroom, and she dialed two people before she said hello, and her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Janet? Can I have a word with you?"

"Can we do it out here?"

"Can't Momoka watch after her?"

"Sure..." They walked into the bathroom.

"Where are you from Momoka?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't think you were born on Transexual, and that accent isn't from our galaxy, so spill."

"I'm from Japan, here on Earth. But my Mum was Transexual, and she met my dad when she went through her mentoring process."

"That's sweet. A little love story."

"You and Riff Raff could easily beat that."

"He's tried to kill me."

"I know. But from the stories he shared with us in the little amount of time before the girls went clubbing, and then they sent me to pick them up, he's madly in love with you. He stood up against Frank, took many beatings for you, he wanted to surprise you-"

"Yeah. He could of gone without killing her either. I actually thought she was dead."

"Riff Raff told us if you guys were ever to kill him, he wanted Columbia to go down with him."

"I didn't know that. They never told me that."

"So, you don't have to tell me or anything, but why can't they leave you alone?"

"I think I'm pregnant again, and the doctors said if I'm pregnant again it will probably kill me."

"And your nervous?"

"Extremely."

"And they're just going to stuff you with food to get you to shut up?"

"Looks like it. They're also inviting people." I realised we were laying like Columbia and I used to when we were about to hook up. Columbia walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, they're going to come, and leave Scarlet with Cosmo. Nell is pregnant, so she can't drink, but at least you won't be alone this time." She looked up, and then raised her eyebrows. Or, I should say pencil marks.

"Nothing's going on."

"Hey, we're not married, it's Riff you should be worried about."

"It's not like I was cheating on him. We just hooked up when we were drunk, and one of us was crying."

"You're pretty tipsy." I opened my mouth to protest, but she spoke before I did. "I want no negativity tonight. What were you guys talking about?"

"How Riff stood up for me so much at Frank's."

She muttered something that sounded like, "speak of the devil," under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, we have Janet, Momoka, You, me, Nation, and Nell coming. Anymore requests?"

"No..."

"Perfect." She waited with us, while Janet gave me the bag of cheese puffs, but I was too nauseous to eat. I couldn't bring another baby into the world, or not without me dying. How would Riffy react? My thoughts were cut short by the tingling of the transducer. "Go great your guest."

I walked in, and almost fainted. "Magenta darling, it's been years. How are you?" And Columbia was right, the devil himself, in our bathtub.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N So, Magenta has a mystery guest. Who is it? Was it Scarlet, in the study, with the revolver? No. Was it White, in the kitchen, with the dagger? Nope. Last guess? Okay. Plum, in the hall, with the pipe? Not at _all._ Give up? It was Wadsworth, in the bathroom, with the transducer. Gasp! Clue movie reference! Wait... People who are fans of the actor, movie, or game know who I'm talking about... But that means... How?

* * *

"Honey, where's Janet and Columbia?" I stood there, trying to form words, but failing miserably. "Are you just going to let me stand here? At least offer the toilet." He cracked his signature grin, and I felt weak at the knees. But I couldn't, I just reached my hand out slowly towards his hair. "It's real hon."

"I-I thought that ve-we stricked-struck you with tha-the-"

"Okay. Before you hurt yourself, I will ask you to kindly remove your hand from my head." He grabbed my hand off my head, took it in his hand, and led me to the bedroom. I saw Janet lock the door, I assume so Riffy couldn't get in. He sat me down, and I fiddled with one of the pins on his jacket. "Now, I assume you want to know why I'm here, hmm? Well, I'm not to sure myself." He let out an awkward chuckle as he saw Columbia's death glare. "I think your brother picked out the wrong laser, the prop one that we would use sometimes when we would kill you or Columbia."

"That would make sense, I didn't get knocked into a wall or anything."

"Then where is Rocky?"

"Died on impact. Luckily, the threw me out the window second, or he would of landed on me."

"So this really is you?"

"The Big Furter himself."

"Hardly." Columbia rolled her eyes.

"I know, it was you Magenta and Riff Raff, and then Sonny is on the throne now."

"How did you know?"

"Two people: Slutty and Mumsy."

"Hey!"

"Honey, once you have slept with him, you're a slut."

I agreed. "Yeah, you really are." I took a deep breath. "I want to ask you a few questions to make sure I won't be able to rip your hair off and you're not Frank, okay?"

"Sure."

"One. Your mum knew you were alive, why did she send Riff Raff to Earth?"

"She wanted an heir to the throne, and she knew about Sonny, so she sent Riffy to 'investigate' my death, finding Janet and Sonny, Janet telling him about the coffin, he opening it, finding you in New Zealand."

"Okay. Why did you call my husband Riffy?"

"I didn't know you guys got married. Do you have any photos?" I blushed when he but his hand on my knee.

"Yeah." I dug through my bag, and pulled out the photo album. "That's us doing the Time Warp."

"It's so pretty. What was the budget?"

"Budget?"

"Yeah. What you can spend..."

"Well, I don't really think we had a budget..."

"The queen knows how to live!"

"Frank, can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you so quiet? You're speaking so softly, like you don't want to wake a baby."

"I'm expecting myself to wake up, honestly. I don't know why I'm speaking softer."

"I have a question for you, Frankie." Columbia hissed. "How come, if you knew we were in New Zealand, why didn't you come looking for us?"

"It took all my will power not to. But I figured you wouldn't take kindly to seeing me. I killed Eddie, after all, and the first night I practically raped Genta."

Columbia paused. "Say something!"

"I'm fine with him calling me Genta. I want to know if my research was right. How long _was _Janet pregnant?"

"Five months?"

"Yeah. Five, six." Janet nodded.

"I knew it!"

"And Columbia, I am very impressed with Nell."

"Umm..."

"Your alter ego?" He cleared his throat. "Stillettoes, and lipstick, are the things for me. When I am, wearing them, I feel so sexy! Walking down a big-"

"I've heard enough, Frankie. Please, just... Don't sing my songs again."

"Or do you want me to sing Do The Swim? Here, I'll take my arms out of the sleeves."

"Okay! That's enough darling."

"Darling, huh?"

"I call everyone darling."

"She does." I agreed.

"It's a little misleading if your drunk..." Janet stared at the floor.

"I don't like you Janet! You just drank like an entire bottle of wine. Stressful situation my arse."

"Hey, what would we do if you were still stuck in the period when you were married to Magenta?"

"I missed that too! God Janet!" Frank shouted.

"Shh! Riffys down there!"

"Oh, god, I'm sorry." He started to whisper again, and we all held our breath as we heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Is your hot friend here yet?"

"No Sonny!" Franks eyes widened. "Actually, could you come in here? But don't let anyone else in." He smiled at me, like a thank you.

"Okay..." Frank hid in the bathroom, and Janet went to unlock the door.

"Hey, how come Sonny can come in but I can't?"

"Dress in drag and we'll consider it!"

Sonny laughed as he walked in. I scooted over. "Okay. Sonny, sit here and close your eyes." He followed my orders. Frank clicked over to him.

"Ohh... Should I take my pants off?" Frank rolled his eyes.

"He's yours." I rolled _my_ eyes and reclined further up on the bed.

"I'll say." Frank just grinned as he said it.

"What? Who is that?"

"Sonny. You remember how I called your dad a bitch?"

Frank glared at me. "Yeah..."

"Here's the prissy little fucker himself." He opened his eyes.

"He looks like me..." Frank tried to help it, but he just had to smile. And I sat there, I was crying, chatting with Momoka, who was tearing up too. Even Janet was crying. Columbia was chatting with Nation and Nell, who got here after about twenty minutes. All she was doing was complaining.

"Genta. Genta. GENTA! I'm bored!" She come over and collapsed on my legs.

"Let's play a game or something, I don't know."

"Okay? What kind of game..?"

"How 'bout... Chicken or brave?"

"No! The last time I played that was when Frank had that party. I still feel violated."

"So I drew you?"

"So you rubbed all over me Frank!" Columbia burst out laughing at my unhappy face.

"Come on, lets play."

"Fine... You have to repay me."

"Okay... I might get naked."

"How is that payment?"

"Nation, trust me, she looks pretty damn good."

"Thanks Genta!" I sighed and put my name in the pile in the middle of the circle. "Sonny should go first. He's the king."

"Columbia!"

"Yay!" He put his hand on her knee. "Brave." A little more. "Brave." Halfway up her thigh. "Brave." The tip of her shorts. "Bra-have!" Her crotch. "Umm... Brave..." Her belly button. "Brave?" In between her breasts. "Okay! Chicken! Chicken!"

"Ha! Columbia, pick." Frank laughed.

"Nation... Ooh..."

"Oh god." Her knee. "Brave." A little past her knee. "Brave." About halfway up her thigh, "chicken!"

"Wimp. Nation, your turn."

"Frank... This is Genta's party. Don't try to direct it."

"Okay... I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was doing anything."

"Let's just get back to Nattie."

"Magenta..." She looked at me.

"Nation, drop your metaphorical balls, we were going to get married!" Frank raised his eyebrows but Nation nodded. She put her hand on my knee. "Brave." A little more. "Brave." About halfway up my thigh. "Brave." The tip of my skirt. "Brave!" My crotch. "Brave..." Belly button. "Brave?" In between my breasts. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. "Brave." On my breast. "Brave..."

"I don't know where else to go..."

"Shove your hand down her mouth."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"You're insane Frank." She shoved her hand in my mouth, but a little to far. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"I _think_ that means she's chicken."

"Shut..." I gagged a little more. "Up..." I threw up again. "Columbia."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N I've been thinking a lot lately. And, through a painful debate with myself, the next story I publish, It Takes A Village To Raise A Child, will be the last story that I publish in the Rocky Horror genre. Hell, I'm not even sure if I'll continue writing fan-fiction. It's just been tough, guys. And I know the authors I read when I was just starting to write have vanished... I guess this just... Happens? We drift away, I guess. I haven't watched it in a while... So, there is this chapter, the next chapter, and then the next story... And I'll say my final goodbye, I guess.

Today's song: The Luckiest, Ben Folds. (I am, I am, I am the luckiest.)

* * *

About two in the morning, Frank and I were still talking. "Can't I just go to bed?" I had my head on his chest, and he was playing with my hair. Everyone seems to do that.

"No Genta."

"Please! I only got like... Three hours of sleep last night!"

"Well, that can't be good for the baby..."

"I forgot I told you..."

"You didn't. They did."

"Ohh..." I was silent for a moment. "Have you seen the movie?"

"Yeah, I've seen it once or twice. People loved my costume, always said it was authentic. Asked if I bought it from Tim. I would always reply I got it from Frank himself." I laughed a little.

"So did you just discover it on your own?"

"Yeah, I worked a couple of jobs, one I was an usherette in a theatre."

"Usherette?"

"Come on. Do you really expect me to wear men's clothing?"

"I guess not." I yawned.

"Well, while I was the usherette, I saw a poster that said The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Huh. There was a big set of red lips on the poster, and they almost made me drool, as you know I can't resit them. Well, I followed them in, and watched the movie. There were not a lot of people there. I saw the first song, the one you always used to sing, and saw all our names, played by some weird, actors. A comment. What the hell kind of name is Meatloaf?"

"Thank you!" I smiled at him.

"Then, I saw the church we had bugged, Brad and Janet, who looked a lot like they did, and then, as they said, tire popped, they went through the rain, you guys sang the Time Warp, I came out, went up to the lab, finished Rocky, seduced them, caught Janet, had dinner, made them statues, did the floor show, and then you came and killed us."

"Nice summery. But can I go to bed now?"

"Goodnight Genta."

"Night Frankie." I yawned again, while Frank hummed to me, and kissed my forehead... I never really hated Frank. I don't think I did. It was Riffy who got the beatings mostly. He said enough was enough, he got a beating, wash, rinse repeat. A simple cycle. I knew that he liked me, but I was Riff's. I still do wonder if Frank had come for us in New Zealand, would I have fell for him?

I woke up when the sunlight started drifting through the window. I got up, yawned, and went to splash some water on my face. I got out, and stopped in my tracks. "Why hello, Magenta." I stuttered for words. "Why, dearest sister, why is there lipstick on your face? Sly, sly, sly."

"How did you get in here?"

"The front door key is a skeleton key. It opened this door with ease."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see what was going on, why Sonny was invited up here. I'm wearing women's clothes, aren't I?" I looked down, and he was wearing a frock. "But when I came in, I noticed something. My Magenta, in the arms of him."

"Since when am I yours? We agreed I could meet with Columbia for a rather friendly night every so often, did we not?"

"Yes, but that's not cheating! Cheating is you being with Frank, or De Lordy!"

"Again with fucking De Lordy! I never slept with him, I never will!"

"Damn right you won't, because I killed him!"

"Good, so you can't accuse me of anything!"

"I can still accuse you of being with him!" We were screaming now, and starting to wake them up.

"No, you can't! There is nothing between us!"

"How is he even here?"

"You, dumb-ass, got the wrong laser! Even if you killing Columbia wasn't a prank, it wouldn't of killed her! You got the laser that he would kill one of us with!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"Used it on yourself, maybe we wouldn't be here, I would end up with Frank, or De Lordy, or maybe even Columbia!"

Columbia yawned. "Riffy, why are you in a dress?"

"DON'T CALL ME RIFFY!" He picked up the lamp on the desk, and held it over his head. She squeaked, and ran in the bathroom.

"Look what you did! You made her cry! She's almost like a daughter, she's emotionally imbalanced, she know's I might _die, _she knows she's going to have a _child, _shall I go on?"

"What do you mean you're going to die?"

"I'm fucking pregnant again, and when you walk out, Frank will be there, and I'll get married to him this time, not Columbia!"

"You- You're pregnant?" He started to whisper.

"Yes, that's what this was for, to get my mind off my possible death!"

"Then... Why is Frank here?"

"Janet called him. That's why we called Sonny up!"

"Did you do anything with Frank?"

"Why would it matter, you don't tru-"

_"Did you do anything with Frank?"_ His tone got louder and more powerful.

"No. I thought I could trust you, and I thought you could trust me. Nothing happened. but now, I kind of want it. You don't trust me, you should give me something in your evidence."

"Why... Why would you say something like that?"

"It's what you wanted, huh?" I think we both became aware at the same time of the lamp still in his hand. Before I knew it, he had brought it down, slamming it into my temple, right where the lipstick mark was, and I screamed. Columbia came out of the bathroom, saw the scene, looked over at Frank, Nation, and Nell huddled in the corner, and ran over to me, and shoved me out of the room. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I couldn't speak, I know I couldn't without sobbing, and ran into the girls room. I shoved all of their stuff into their bags, they woke up, and helped, no questions asked. I ran into Riff and my room. I found a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it.

_'I love you. I could never cheat on you. But since you can't get that through your tiny brain, I will have to leave you until you can figure that out yourself. I don't know where I will stay. I'm taking the girls. Pat would try to come find me, and Ciffa would cry, and we both know your not good with people who cry. I can most likely stay with Columbia for a while. Or, Nation and Cosmo, Nell and Ricky, or even Richard. Maybe Frank, I don't know where he is, but it can't hurt to ask. I most likely will go with Columbia again. Pat adores Sophie, Ciffa and I love the garden, and the pool, and, besides, I can't end up with her, she ends up having a child with her boyfriend. I want you to know. I do love you. Ignore the tear drops, and the blood drops on this paper. I love you. You will always be my brother, my best friend, my lover, and the father to my children. Riffy, I won't forget you, and I don't want you to forget me. As I write more and more of this letter, I realize it will most likely be my last words. I have no idea what to say. All I know to say is I love you, Riffy. I think I'm going to lay my head against the pillows now, it's blurry, and getting red. I hope you guys find me soon. If not, goodbye. I love you all. I want my clothes donated to that weird girl in the cabin beside us. As Columbia is the godmother, but this might mess up the future, Riffy, I love you, but I don't think you're mentally fit to handle children. Give them to Frank, or give them to Cosmo and Nation.'_ And I laid my head down on the pillows, and I let it go white.

* * *

A/N What the hell? Dark twisted ending? I don't know yet. Let's see if I can get any more out, or if I will end this. I want you guys to know, though, you guys are great. Keep happy.


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as I became aware, the first though in my head was:_ what goes around comes around._ I told Columbia I was in a coma, now I'm in one for real. But I waited a little, took in what I could. It smelled like rosemary, and it was barely light. Candles. I tried to open my eyes. I couldn't, like I was stuck. I was in a coma, after all. My mind started to wander, until I heard heel clicks down the hall. "Any progress?"

"None." Riff Raff sighed.

"Not at all." A girl... It wasn't Columbia, or anyone I knew. Maybe Frank had that sex change.

"Okay... Buzz if she does." She clicked out.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because Maria isn't here yet. I'll have to leave and then come back with her soon."

"Why?"

"We made a deal that we would come at the same time."

"But both of you come alone at least once a day."

"I know that, and she knows that. We just don't talk about it."

"Can't one of you just call dibs?"

"Well, what if she doesn't like one, but likes the one that didn't get dibs?"

"Then don't call dibs. Why must you talk about this with me?"

"Aww..." I heard her click closer to his voice, and I heard a kiss. "I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you right now. But isn't your sister hot?"

"She is. To bad I apparently don't understand she would never cheat on me."

"Forget about that! You haven't left her side as long as I've been here, and we have been coming everyday for a _month_. Why don't you go out and club or something?"

"Is that all you two girls talk about?"

"Clubbing, drinking, how hot your sister is? Yeah, pretty much."

"You would get along pretty well with her ex-wife."

"EX-WIFE!" I heard her jump up and stumble. "So she is bi?"

"Yeah... Only with her though. And she would sometimes comment on this girl, Janet, but I don't think it would be something she would pursue." I was screaming in my mind.

_'Riff! I haven't even seen this girl, and you're saying I won't like her? That's bull shit!_' I screamed enough in my mind that I twitched.

"Oh my god..." I heard Riff get up and press the buzzer. And they went on for about an hour poking at me, getting me to twitch more, before giving up.

"If she makes anymore, buzz us. She's the most important patient in this hospital right now." I sat there for a few more hours, while the girls friend came, they both left, and Riff started snoring. I smiled in my mind, he was so cute. I sat an hour like that, didn't twitch, and I heard heels practically running down the hall.

"Hello!" I heard the leather jerk as Riff woke up. "How is she?"

"She twitched." He yawned, and the leather smushed.

"Lazy." He walked over to me, and scooted a chair closer. "Hello, Genta. They said you may be able to hear us talk, but I'm not sure if you can or not, but I'm going to try anyway. I - I don't even know what to say to you. Your girls are okay, you're baby is okay, a boy, and if you aren't awake when he is born, I get to name him. Hello, Frank Jr! You've been like this for four months. You are very delicate medically, so when you bleed that much, it caused you to fall into the coma. Riff Raff has not left your side for four months. He gives himself a whores bath every day, and takes a shower every week. He has never left this room, other than the bathroom attached to this room. Um... In your note, you said you needed a place to stay, you and the girls could stay with me. I'm sure Frank Jr. would love Frank Sr. I don't think you would want to leave Riff. He is loyal, just a little violent. Lets see... I live in New York, near where Columbia will move. I have a pretty steady income at the drag show I work at... I'm not so much of a slut anymore, I've settled down a little, found a nice lady. A couple regulars at the show have shown interest, but they're not _that _good that I'll dump my girlfriend." He paused. "Now that Riff's asleep, don't go back. He tried to kill you once, he forced you into this, and he was downright horrible to the little people at the castle. We've already set it up with Sonny and Janet to visit, if that's whats bothering you, and you can beam to your friends anytime, but we have all discussed this thoroughly. And by we, I mean Janet, Columbia, that girl Nation and I. We don't want you to go back to him."

I started screaming in my mind again. _'I won't! I'll live with you, maybe find a guy in New York!'_ I waited a little while before Frank gasped.

"Riff Raff!" He ran over. "Frank Jr.'s on the way!"

_'HOLY SHIT! Wow... This labor might be less painful, I mean, I can't feel anything...'_

"What?"

"I think she just went into labor..."

"My god..." He pressed the buzzer. Someone was there almost immediately.

"What did she do this time?"

"I think she's giving birth..."

"Well, we can check that..." She shifted my blanket and robe around, and I was suddenly aware I wasn't wearing undergarments. I rolled my eyes mentally as she checked me out. "Yeah. Congratulations, Riff Raff, you're going to be a father of three soon." How come she knows so much about him?

Pretty soon, I was in a cold room,with my gown being taken off. "It looks like you're undressing a corpse " I rolled my eyes mentally at Riff's comment, but didn't let it bother me. The most exciting day of my life, and I won't be legally dead this time.

"Shut up. I get to see her nude!"

"I thought you had changed."

"I would never miss an opportunity for this." Soon enough, I had been cut open, and heard a little cry. That was the most relief of my life. I think a tear rolled down. I could feel someone staring at my face.

"Riff Raff. Hold your son." The nurse shuffled over to him, and the baby started to stir. I tried my hardest to move, but I started twitching again. "Maternal instincts. So cute. Now if she would just wake up."

"Don't wake up until they have signed the papers. Come on, Frank Jr." I rolled my eyes. Same old Frank. I rolled my eyes again. And again. And again! I couldn't be true... I could move my eyes. I tried to move my mouth, and it started twitching. I tried, and my eyes twitched open. I couldn't really see, it was a blur, but I could make out three faces looking right at me. "Damn it! Get the papers, his name is Frank!"

I rolled my eyes, and Riffy just stared at me like a drunken fool. My mouth twitched again trying to talk, but my voice couldn't make out words, it was just a jumble. I tried talking again and again, over the course of a few hours, and soon I could talk, blink, and get up and walk around, of course, not for more than a few steps, as I had the c-section hole. Frank and Riff were still in my room. "I'm fine with the name Frank."

He smiled at me. "Good. When did you wake up?"

"Before I went into labor. I heard what you said, I think I'll stay at your place for a while."

"Really? That's great. How will you tell your kids?"

"Easy. Pat won't want to see him, Ciffa can decide if she wants to stay with me or him, or stay with him during the summers or something. I do want to ask you a question. Who were those girls?"

"They saw you, and developed a major crush, so they had been coming, each day, for about a month."

"So when is the next one coming?"

"Few hours."

"I'll fall asleep, and wake up, and you to be all surprised, okay?"

"I'll try my hardest."

I laughed a little, but finally fell asleep. I woke up, sat up, and yawned. "Hey." The girl dropped the paper in her hand, and the other one just stared at me. I nodded my head. "Who're you?"

"I- I'm Maria, this is Courtney..."

"I'm Magenta. Do I know either of you?"

"No... But..."

"But what? Honey, surely you can talk to me." She giggled.

"We saw you, and you were so pretty, so we have been coming here for about a month. When did you have your baby?"

"Baby?" I looked down. "Holy shit!" We talked and talked for an hour, until Frank woke up, and Riff just sat and laughed to himself.

They left, and I fell back asleep. I slept on and off for a few weeks, having visiting with the twins, Sonny, Janet, Momoka, and, almost every single day, Columbia. And then, on the last day, Columbia, Frank, the girls, Riff and I packed into my tiny room, and I broke the news.

"Riff Raff, Magenta has something to tell you."

"I'm going to New York with Frank. I think that he will take better care of me, and Columbia is moving there soon, and I know you read the note, and it couldn't be more true. I love you. I just don't think this will work out. And Frank has a girl, Columbia has a man, I may adopt a few cats. I have three kids, get maybe two cats, do up my hair real big, and start talking to them when Frank's date comes."

"So... You're leaving this time?"

"Come on girls, let's pack you for NYC." Columbia led the girls out, and she mouthed 'Good girl,' and winked.

I sighed. "Yeah. I guess I am."

"I don't think I was ready when I came back."

"Yeah... I don't think you were either. Maybe Sonny could hook you up with the therapist she goes to."

"Maybe. So... Are we going to get a divorce?"

"Do you think there is any future for us?"

"I don't really know..."

"Riff Raff Vitus. Do you see a future in us?"

"Well..." I looked up at him. He sighed. "No. I don't. I don't think I could change."

"Have Janet send the papers to Frank's apartment. She knows the address." I stood up, and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, put on some lipstick and mascara, and walked out, where they had got the last bag ready.

"You're all packed up. I can send the rest of your clothes with the papers."

"Okay." I searched for a little while, but I couldn't find my voice. I walked over to him, and hugged him. "I love you. We can work out something with Frank, if you want custody."

"No... Not really. He could spend a few weeks with me each year, but that's all."

"Oh-okay." We walked to the bathroom, and sat on the tub until Columbia came with the girls. "I love you. Take care of Sophie. And come soon. I need you to talk to."

"I love you too."

"As friends, right?" I winked, and she burst out laughing, and she looked at Frank.

"Oh my god. He's not crying!"

"Is he deaf?" She hit Riff on the shoulder.

"Probably. What did you guys decide?" I looked at her. "Oh. Okay. I'll come by later, help you get situated."

I helped the girls into the tub, Frank started talking to him softly. Columbia got all out bags in the tub, and handed me little Frank. I nodded, smiled, and we hugged again. "This is so stupid! I'm going to see you soon!" She sighed, and kissed me. "Down girl." It was more a friendly kiss, but with her, you can never be sure. She walked out. I looked at Riff. He stood up. I hugged him, and stopped by his ear. "I love you. But I think this is the best option. Call me up one day. I'm sure dad will be happy about this. I really don't want to face either of them. But I guess you could send Auntie. She all ways thought it was cute, she could console me if I start to miss you too much. Call before you come to visit. Take care. Send my regrets to Sonny, I don't think my current job with him will continue to work out. I love you. I won't forget this though, I can't. Don't follow us. Janet will give the address and code for the transducer. When you're ready. Patricia will not forgive you. I don't know if Pacifica will. Frank Jr might. Frank Sr will not. Columbia is waiting for you, she will help you if you get sad. She's better with crying people." I pulled away from him, where he was smiling through his tears. I got in the tub, and I waved. I waved to Columbia who was sitting on the bed. We were all sobbing, and I watched as we slowly faded away.

* * *

A/N I cried when I wrote this. I have no idea why I wrote this either. I love these two together, but I thought that there was no way she could forgive him twice, and violence occurs more then once. If you go back, it will most likely come back. I love you. Goodbye. Sequel will be up soon!


End file.
